¿Conviviendo con Sabertooth? La llegada de una
by Arya Hidden Dream
Summary: Tras la destrucción del gremio a manos de su ex maestro, los magos de Sabertooth se ven forzados a buscar refugio en otro lugar durante la reconstrucción del gremio. Siete de ellos terminan en Fairy Tail. Al mismo tiempo la llegada de cierta maga causará el revuelo entre las hadas y los tigres. ¡Aventura, humor y romance! ¡NaLu,Gruvia,Jerza,GaLe,LaMi,RoWen,RogYu y muchas más!
1. Preludio

**¿CONVIVIENDO CON SABERTOOTH? LA LLEGADA DE UNA.**

**PRELUDIO.**

Hacía tan solo unas semanas desde que terminó el Daimatou Enbu, y por tanto la lucha contra los dragones y el Rogue del futuro. Tras la cálida bienvenida a Magnolia los de Fairy Tail siguieron a la suya, sin haber cambiado nada, excepto una cosa, su gremio. Como regalo el alcalde había mandado reconstruir el gran edificio que era antes el gremio de las hadas.

Ese día era como otro cualquiera en el gremio.

Natsu y Gray estaban peleando por otra de sus tonterías. Happy perseguía a Charle intentando regalarle un pescado, Mira servía en la barra con ayuda de Kinana y Lissana. Macao y Wacaba ojeaban la edición semanal del Hechicero Semanal con un reportaje completo y una sesión fotográfica de Jenny Realight, mientras babeaban sonrojados, a su lado Romeo les miraba defraudado. Erza comía tranquilamente otro de sus deliciosos pasteles de fresa mientras Wendy le contaba emocionada su última misión. Levy y Lucy leían tranquilamente en otra mesa. Gajeel y Lily entraban por la puerta tras una misión. Elfman gritaba lo que era ser un hombre junto a Evergreen, quien le golpeaba con su abanico hastiada.

En ese momento, la voz del maestro llamó la atención de todos.

- ¡Hijos mios! Hay algo que debo deciros.

- ¿Ocurre algo maestro? –se preocupó Mirajane.

- No es nada de lo que preocuparse, al contrario. –empezó a decir el Dreyar con una sonrisa maliciosa.- A partir de hoy vivirán con nosotros siete compañeros que necesitan alojamiento provisional.

- ¿De qué hablas viejo? – preguntó Gray extrañado.

- ¿Son fuertes? – A su lado Natsu solo podía sentirse ansioso por la posible oportunidad de tener más gente a la que enfrentarse y ganar.

- Hmp. –la sonrisa de Makarov aumentó.- Durante las próximas semanas, acogeremos a nada más ni menos que… ¡A la élite de Sabertooth!

El shock en los miembros del gremio fue masivo. Ninguno reaccionaba. ¿Era una broma o de verdad estaba hablando enserio? Ese viejo se había vuelto definitivamente loco.

- ¿S-Sabertooth? –tartamudearon Wendy y Lucy mientras se miraban entre sí.

- ¿Pero cómo es eso Maestro? –habló Erza con voz calmada, pese a la sorprendente noticia la chica no parecía estar contrariada.

- Su antiguo maestro, Gemma, ha destruido el actual gremio como venganza a lo ocurrido durante los juegos. –todos miraron sorprendidos al maestro. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan cruel y mezquino? – Por suerte no hay muertos ni muchos heridos, pero el gremio ha quedado destrozado y sus miembros están buscando donde alojarse mientras lo reconstruyen. –la miraba del mayor cambió.- Es cierto que en un principio Sabertooth fue nuestro enemigo, y que nos hizo mucho daño. Pero todos sabemos el cambio de esos chicos y como ayudaron en la batalla contra los dragones. Por ello Fairy Tail hospedará a siete de sus miembros y ayudará eventualmente en la reconstrucción de su gremio.

Los magos fuera de enfadarse o mostrar rencor solo pudieron soltar un grito de júbilo, y es que la fiesta en Fairy Tail nunca para, y menos cuando se trata de invitar a nuevos amigos al gremio.

- Es posible que Yukino-san sea una de las magas que venga aquí ¿no? – comentó Wendy, junto a Mira y Lucy.

- ¡Es cierto! Ella dijo que volvería al que fue su gremio. Espero que la estén tratando bien. –murmuró Lucy pensativa.

- Sería muy bueno volver a verla. – se alegró Mira. Cerca de ellas los chicos también se animaban pensando en los posibles miembros que se quedasen en Fairy Tail.

- ¡Yosh! Seguro que ese tío rarito de los rayos que cantaba tan mal viene, le patearé el trasero. –gritaba Natsu emocionado.

- Si viene él, seguramente también vengan Rufus, Rogue y Sting. – Gray a su lado planeaba también una nueva disputa con el mago del memory make.

- Hmp, espero que el crio haya estado entrenando, tengo ganas de un nuevo encuentro contra él. – Sonreía Gajeel mientras Lily a su lado se alegraba por verle tan contento.

El resto de miembros también comentaban quienes podrían ser los siete magos que convivirían con ellos durante las próximas semanas.

- ¡Recibámoslos al estilo de Fairy Tail! – bramó Makarov contento mientras alzaba una cerveza en señal de fiesta.

- ¡AYE!

OOoooOOoooOO

Ese mismo día, en una pequeña aldea cercana a Magnolia…

Juvia caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque mientras revisaba el papel con las indicaciones del trabajo. Si no estaba equivocada debía encontrarse con el dueño de la petición en una cabaña cerca de allí. Pero no encontraba ninguna.

- ¿Se habrá equivocado Juvia de camino? – murmuraba la chica para sí misma.

En ese momento tres figuras encapuchadas aparecieron ante ella. Juvia se puso de inmediato alerta. Pero entonces uno de los encapuchados se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, a mitad camino su capucha cayó rebelando su identidad.

- ¿Meredy? –se sorprendió la maga de agua mientras sentía un par de brazos rodearla en un efusivo abrazo.

- ¡Juvia! Cuanto te he echado de menos. No esperaba que fueras a ser tú la que cogiese esta misión. – decía a toda velocidad la peli-rosa, sorprendiendo todavía más a la peli-azul.

- ¿Entonces ustedes fueron los que pidieron esta misión? –preguntó la chica extrañada mientras Meredy la soltaba. En ese momento las otras dos figuras encapuchadas llegaron junto a ellas.

- Disculpa que te hayamos hecho venir de esta forma, pero era necesario que contactásemos con alguien de Fairy Tail. –se excusó Jellal tras bajarse la capucha desvelando así su rostro.

- ¿Pero ocurre algo? Juvia los ayudará en todo lo que pueda. –se ofreció la joven. Meredy no pudo aguantarse las ganas de volver a abrazar a su amiga enternecida y emocionada.

- ¡Oh Juvia!

- Meredy tranquilízate, recuerda que no debemos llamar la atención. – la chica soltó inmediatamente a su amiga mientras se cubría la boca en gesto de silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitan Jellal-san?

- Bueno… - Al parecer el antiguo mago santo no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, pero al fijar sus ojos sobre el último encapuchado volvió a reunir el coraje para hablar.- Necesito que Fairy Tail la proteja.

Juvia no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver el rostro del tercer integrante del grupo.


	2. Empieza la convivencia

_**¡Ohayo!**_

**Soy Arya, esta es mi segunda historia, la primera sobre Fairy Tail, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Mashima-sama.**

**Espero poder haceros disfrutar a todos de esta historia, si tenéis propuestas, consejos o alusiones que puedan ayudar a mejorar esta divertida historia, soy toda oídos y ojos. Siempre me ha gustado que la gente de su opinión y critica, ya que muchas veces estas aportaciones enriquecen la historia.**

**Y bueno, no os distraigo más, espero que disfrutéis mucho de esta historia asi que…**

**¡A Leer!**

**CAPITULO 1: ¿Un nuevo miembro en Fairy Tail?**

Dos días habían pasado desde que el Maestro anunciase la llegada de los de Sabertooth. Desde entonces el caos había reinado en el gremio en forma de una gran fiesta de bienvenida. Como no los miembros del que fue durante estos siete años el gremio más fuerte de Fiore que se habían instalado en Fairy Tail no podían ser otros que… El nuevo maestro: Sting Eucliffe, y la élite del gremio; Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagia y Yukino Aguria. Sin olvidarnos de los imprescindibles Lector y Frosh.

El primer día, durante la fiesta el God Slayer del rayo negro había intentado sustituir a Gajeel en el escenario, consiguiendo así un enfrentamiento que había barrido con medio gremio al ataque. Al principio los de Sabertooth habían quedado sorprendidos de la reacción tan agresiva, pero en tan solo dos días de convivencia habían aprendido que esa era la actitud del gremio más escandaloso de Fiore; que era su rutina.

Desde entonces varios grupos pintorescos se habían formado.

Sting y Lector se habían vuelto la sombra de Natsu, quien les había terminado retando cansado de mirarlos receloso al sentirse acosado. El reto fue sencillo y de una de las maneras más típicas en Fairy Tail, ver cuál de los dos equipos realizaba más misiones en un solo día. Pero Sting al ver que el equipo de Natsu eran tres miembros, ya que el peli-rosa se había negado a que Lucy no participase con ellos, fue corriendo a coger a la primera dama cercana a él con la cual poder formar un equipo momentáneo. Yukino.

Todos veían divertidos como los equipos del reto consistían en: un dragon slayer alocado, un exceed con alma de animador potencial y una maga de espíritus celestiales que no quería meterse en esos líos.

Claro que, hablamos del espíritu competitivo que reinaba en ese momento, y el que suele reinar en ese gremio, fue imposible evitar que más equipos se uniesen a la competición improvisada. Estaba claro, como regla general se necesitaba: un mago, un exceed y una maga.

- Enana, prepárate, nos vamos. – Levy despegó sus ojos de un curioso libro que le había enseñado Rufus, el mago del memory make había resultado ser obviamente un apasionado de la lectura como ella. Habían entablado amistad en poco tiempo, algo que no había terminado de gustar a más de uno.

- ¿Cómo? –No pudo evitar preguntarlo. Es cierto que desde el examen de clase S habían hecho un par de misiones juntos, pero siempre a petición de ella. Además, el chico no había preguntado, se lo había ordenado directamente.

- Lo que Gajeel quiere decir es que nos gustaría hacer equipo contigo para esta competición, Levy. – Al lado del moreno, su fiel exceed, Panther Lily.

- Demo… yo no soy una maga celestial. –murmuró la chica cabizbaja.

- ¿Y eso que importa? Tu puedes invocar hierro en cualquier momento y apoyarme en la batalla gejeeh.- A su manera, un tanto brusca, Gajeel le había dicho que la prefería a ella como compañera que a cualquier maga de espíritus celestiales. Eso la animó y aceptó ir con ellos.

Cerca de allí discutía el dúo de dragon slayer famoso por su compenetración, actualmente nula.

- ¡No puede obligar a Yukino a ir contigo! – Rogue, enfadado por la actitud caprichosa y egoísta de Sting, le reprochaba que ni siquiera le hubiera preguntado a la chica si quería acompañarle en esa competición.

- ¡No la estoy obligando a nada! ¿Verdad que no Yukino? – Al girarse hacia la peli-blanca solo pudo ver como esta temblaba nerviosa mientras les veía, en realidad ella no quería participar en un evento así. Aun que le alegraba mucho ver los lazos que iban creándose entre ambos gremios y como ahora los magos de Sabertooth tenían otra actitud.

- Decidido, Yukino no irá contigo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y tú porque decides eso? – se sorprendió Sting observando a Rogue.- ¡El maestro aquí soy yo!

- En realidad actualmente solo somos unos invitados, Sting-kun. –Le corrigió Lector para que su compañero no hiciese el ridículo.- Deberían dejar que sea Yukino-san quien decida.

- Frosh piensa lo mismo.

Ambos dragon slayers se giraron expectantes hacia la maga. ¿En qué momento esto se había vuelto una competición por ver con quien haría equipo Yukino? Mira a lo lejos reía divertida, no podía alegrarse más al ver como cuidaban a la joven. Además, si algo pasaba… Ya se encargaría ella de dar un escarmiento a ese par.

Por otra parte, Lucy veía sorprendida como una disputa entre dos alocados e infantiles dragon slayers había terminado en una competición a escala gremial en la que había sido incluida sin apenas darse cuenta. Entonces una voz la sorprendió a su lado.

- ¿Lista Wendy? ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – Era Erza, quien con los ojos llameantes de excitación no había perdido el tiempo, y ya llevaba cuatro carteles de misiones en su mano, en la otra: el carro con todas sus maletas.

- D-Demo Erza-san… Y-Yo iba a irme a una misión con Romeo-kun hoy… -explicó la pequeña dragon slayer sonrojada, y nerviosa, muy nerviosa, por la posible reacción de la mayor.

- Estoy segura de que a Romeo no le importará esperar a mañana. – La mirada demoniaca que Titania le había mandado al Conbolt que lo decía todo. Sobre todo: Contradíceme y morirás.

- N-No hay problema Erza-nee. –El chico le mandó una mirada de disculpa a Wendy, quien solo pudo sonreírle quitándole importancia. Al menos se sentía especial ya que Erza la había escogido para hacer equipo.

- ¡Vamos, Wendy, Charle!

- ¡Hai! – Wendy contestó sonriente, pero a su lado Charle refunfuñaba porque la habían metido en esa tonta competición.

Pero entonces, Natsu, Sting, Gajeel y Gray le cortaron el paso a la emocionada Scarlett.

- ¡Alto ahí Erza! Tú no puedes competir. –gritaron Gray y Natsu al unísono.

- Gejeeh, no pienso perder contra ti Titania. ¡Es obvio que mi equipo es mejor que el tuyo!

- Erza-san está incumpliendo las normas, debe haber un mago y no dos magas en el equipo. –se impuso Sting siendo fiel al "reglamento" establecido.

- ¿Quién dice que no pueda ir con Wendy? – La tenebrosa voz, acompañada de la mirada atemorizante de la maga, hizo que los cuatro magos retrocediesen nerviosos y se abrazasen gritando al unísono…

- Nadie Erza-san, ¡Aye!

- ¡Competir es de hombres!

Los chicos se giraron sorprendidos hacia el hombre perteneciente a esa voz. Elfman se dirigía hacia ellos entusiasta con tres carteles de misiones en las manos y con Evergreen y Lissana echadas al hombro.

- ¡Elfman! ¿Tú también? –se sorprendió Gray.

- ¡Yosh! Estoy encendido. ¡Lucy, Happy, vamos a ganar!

- Demo Elfman-kun, en su equipo no hay ningún exceed. –Lector, fiel seguidor de Sting, fue quien señaló el incumplimiento de las normas.

Todos los competidores estaban atentos a la posible respuesta del Strauss, quien se puso nervioso ante tanta mirada. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a los golpetazos que le metía Ever con su abanico para que la bajase. De repente, una sonrisa orgullosa nació entre sus labios.

- ¡Un hombre siempre tiene soluciones! ¡Lissana!

- H-Hai… - La peli-blanca completamente sonrojada, todavía subida al hombro de su hermano, utilizó su Take Over: Animal Soul, transformándose en una gata.

Todos se quedaron congelados ante la sonrisa triunfal del mago, quien se jactaba de su magnífico plan. Entonces una voz los dejó todavía más congelados.

- Bien hecho Elfman. – Erza le felicitaba orgullosa de su gran idea. Nadie se veía capaz de contradecir a la maga de armadura, la única seria Mira, pero siendo la hermana mayor de los Strauss solo sonreía dulcemente y animaba a todos los competidores.

Los equipos se continuaban preparando, Mirajane había propuesto que era mejor que todos saliesen al mismo tiempo y que hiciesen las misiones en el mismo rango de distancia, por lo que todos esperaban impacientes la señal de la chica para salir. Era tal el espíritu que incluso las chicas se habían contagiado de esa competitividad que reinaba en el gremio. De hecho, incluso el equipo restante del Raijinshuu se había animado, alegando que Freed con el pelo tan largo valía como mago femenino y que los "bebés" de Bickslow servían como "la mascota". Hubieron gritos y quejas por parte de los excedes y sus compañeros al verse insultados, pero al saber que el mismo Laxus era quien encabezaba el equipo no pudieron negarse.

Pero había un mago que andaba deprimido y a la vez desesperado buscando una posible compañera. Porque sí, Sting Eucliffe había perdido en la competición por Yukino. Y no había sido ganado por Rogue, ¡si no por Frosh! La rana-neko había usado como escusa que él podría perderse en algún momento que Rogue estuviese batallando o encargándose de la misión y que necesitaba alguien que lo cuidase. Inevitablemente la maga celestial en un ataque de cordura había abrazado al pequeño exceed, proclamándose parte de su equipo. Rogue había sonreído orgulloso molestándole todavía más por su derrota.

- No te deprimas Sting-kun, estoy seguro de que encontraremos a una compañera genial. – Lector no se daba por vencido, su espíritu animador estaba al máximo.

El rubio miró decidido a su alrededor, en busca de alguna maga dispuesta a competir. ¿Lucy-san? no, era la compañera de Natsu-san y además era imposible acercarse a ella sin que el dragon slayer de fuego se te echase encima. ¿Levy-san? Mucho peor, Gajeel-san directamente lo golpearía solo con intentarlo. ¿Erza-san? Demasiado terrorífica y ya tenía equipo junto a Wendy-san. ¿Cana-san? Mejor no, se la pasaba bebiendo y no quería someter a Lector a semejante influencia. ¿La hermana pequeña de los Strauss? Lissana-san creía que era… Entonces pensó en las posibles consecuencias sobre su persona si algo le ocurría a la joven, prefería no lidiar con un demonio enfurecido. Había comprobado en el Daimatou Enbu como era de temer Mirajane Strauss pese a su angelical rostro, además la joven ya hacia equipo con su hermano y al parecer la novia de este. Pero sobre todo… su dignidad le impedía hacer equipo con alguien de apariencia tan parecida a Yukino… No señor, Rogue no le echaría en cara haber buscado una copia de la maga. Una última maga pasó por su mente, una a la que le extrañaba no haber visto tras cierto mago de hielo desde su llegada.

- Gray-san, ¿no está contigo Juvia-san? – La mirada que le dirigió el alquimista de hielo dejó bien claro la nula posibilidad que tenia de hacer equipo con la maga de agua. Que posesivos eran todos en ese gremio…

- Hace rato que no la veo, ¿por qué?

- P-Por nada… Solo me había extrañado que no hiciese equipo contigo Gray-san. No la hemos visto desde que llegamos a Fairy Tail. – El rubio intentaba explicarse, pero a cada frase que añadía la cínica ceja del Fullbuster se alzaba todavía más.

- La mujer de agua se marchó hace cuatro días a una misión. No era muy lejos de aquí, de hecho debería haber vuelto ayer. – La voz del dragon slayer de hierro sorprendió a los chicos. Sentado en la barra comiendo un plato de tornillos servido por Mira, quien limpiaba los vasos, les había quitado las dudas sobre el paradero de la maga.

- Ara, ara, Juvia no debería tardar en llegar. – Habló la Strauss mayor mientras les preguntaba si deseaban tomar algo. Entonces la puerta del gremio se abrió, llamando la atención de todos.- ¡Ahí está! ¿Are? ¿Quién viene con ella?

Por la puerta entraba Juvia, tras ella una grácil figura de más o menos su misma altura, encapuchada.

Al instante varios magos se acercaron curiosos, pero después de disculparse con suavidad, y sorprenderse ante la noticia del hospedaje de los de Sabertooth, Juvia se dirigió a la barra seguida de su acompañante. Quien todavía no se quitaba la capa. Muchos, chismosos como solo los magos de Fairy Tail podían ser, les siguieron, consiguiendo que él o la encapuchada se apegase todo lo posible a la peli-azul, con timidez.

- Ohayo Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun, Sting-kun. –Los chicos respondieron con un cabeceo, curiosos también por la persona escondida tras la maga.- Ohayo Mira-san, ¿no está el Maestro?

Un eco de susurros se escuchó por el gremio al oír la pregunta de la maga de agua.

- Bienvenida de vuelta Juvia. El maestro se ha ido hace unos minutos a comprar con Kinana. ¿Puedo ayudaros a ti y a tu acompañante en algo?

- Bueno, después de todo es Mira-san quien se encarga del registro de magos… -murmuraba para sí misma la peli-azul. Hasta que se decidió a hablar una vez más.- Mira-san, he traído a alguien bastante especial que desea formar parte del gremio.

Las miradas de todos aumentaron de intensidad.

- ¡Eso es magnífico Juvia! ¿Y podemos saber quién va a ser nuestro nuevo integrante? – Absolutamente todo el gremio, incluidos los miembros de Sabertooth, estaban pendientes del desconocido futuro mago de Fairy Tail.

Juvia se giró hacia su acompañante, sosteniéndole de los hombros para reconfortarle y darle seguridad.

- Puedes quitarte la capa, aquí estás segura, tranquila no pasa nada. – Vale al parecer se iba a tratar de una maga, los curiosos se fueron acercando cada vez más, encerrando en un apretado circulo a las magas.

- D-Demo… - La tímida y dulce voz que se escuchó sorprendió a más de uno.

- Juvia sabe que llevas mucho tiempo sola Ayr-chan, pero todos tienen ganas de conocerte. No va a pasar nada. – ¿Ayr-chan? El gremio entero estaba boquiabierto con la dulzura con la que Juvia trataba a la maga.

- ¡Deja de avergonzarte tanto y preséntate! –Una segunda voz, más fina y suave que la anterior sonó desde el interior de la capa. Nadie era capaz de hablar, ¿más sorpresas?

- Demo Persephone…

- Nada, ya es hora de hacer amigos.

- H-Hai… - Entonces todos vieron expectantes como la maga alzaba el rostro y dejaba caer su capa.

Figura sinuosa, rasgos suaves y atrayentes, largos y ondulados cabellos dorados, una mirada ambarina como la miel y… un símbolo rojo alrededor del ojo derecho.

Entonces la joven maga hizo una reverencia, presentándose.

- Encantada de conocerles, mi nombre es Ireland Fernández.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Shiroo-Chan, .1, .Sun y Meigore por seguir esta historia desde el principio. **

**Y a:**

**Alma Yukary: Esto no puede ser así, siento que vamos muy rápido, no eres tú, soy yo. ¡Es broma! ¡Estoy súper emocionada porque eres mi primer Review! No creí en ningún momento que alguien fuese a escribir en el mismísimo preludio. En realidad me he emocionado de verdad, espero que sigas comentando y contándome que te va pareciendo la historia ¿vale? **

_**¡Es un placer teneros a todos vosotros aquí! Y sí, eso te incluye a ti, lector del cual desconozco nombre pero se que estas porque Fanfiction me lo chiva ;) **_

_**¡ Ja ne ¡**_


	3. Nervios a flor de piel

_**¡Ohayo!**_

**Soy Arya, esta es mi segunda historia, la primera sobre Fairy Tail, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Mashima-sama.**

**Espero poder haceros disfrutar a todos de esta historia, si tenéis propuestas, consejos o alusiones que puedan ayudar a mejorar esta divertida historia, soy toda oídos y ojos. Siempre me ha gustado que la gente de su opinión y critica, ya que muchas veces estas aportaciones enriquecen la historia.**

**Y bueno, no os distraigo más, espero que disfrutéis mucho de esta historia así que…**

**¡A Leer!**

**CAPITULO 2: Ireland y Persephone.**

No podía ser cierto, debían estar alucinando. ¿Habían escuchado bien? Esa chica había dicho… ¿Fernández? ¿Tendría algún tipo de parentesco con el buscado Jellal? El extraño tatuaje rojizo en su rostro probaba ser prueba de ello.

Un jadeo general resonó en el gremio al entender los posibles lazos familiares entre la maga y el ex miembro del consejo mágico. Mientras tanto, los miembros de Sabertooth veían extrañados a los de Fairy Tail ¿iban a tener una nueva compañera, no? Bastante bonita además. ¿Por qué reaccionaban así? Vieron como Juvia esperaba nerviosa la reacción por parte de alguno de sus compañeros, pero mantenía su vista fija en Erza, al igual que muchos otros magos. Todos estaban pendientes de la reacción de la Scarlett, incluida la joven maga recién llegada, fue ella misma quien rompió el silencio, volviendo a hablar mientras se acercaba con timidez hacia la pelirroja.

- E-Es un placer conocerte al fin, Erza-san. – Una vez más la rubia hizo una suave inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y respeto.

- Y-Yo… - Realmente Titania estaba conmocionada, jamás imaginó que algo así pudiese ocurrir. Recuperó la compostura golpeándose en las mejillas, asustando un poco a la joven frente a sí, para después responderle con voz calmada.- Disculpa nuestros malos modales, eres bienvenida a Fairy Tail Ireland.

Entonces para sorpresa de todos, Ireland abrazó feliz a Erza, aunque solo fue con un brazo y apoyando su rostro sobre la armadura, pues con el otro parecía sostener algo.

- ¡Aniki me ha hablado mucho de ti! Realmente agradezco que lo salvases de esa época de oscuridad.

- ¿A-Aniki? –repitieron todos. La rubia les miró extrañada.

- Hai… Jellal-onii-chan, tengo entendido que todos vosotros le conocéis.

La sencilla respuesta de la chica solo pudo hacer que el shock de saber que era realmente la hermana pequeña del Fernández aumentase.

Por su parte Erza solo pudo enrojecer hasta la fibra al oír que Jellal había hablado sobre ella con su hermana. Observó entonces más detenidamente a la chica, a pesar de no tener el mismo color ni de pelo ni de ojos, la similitud entre ambos hermanos era obvia. Y no se refería al característico símbolo rojizo alrededor del ojo derecho. Fijándose un poco más notó que la chica debía de tener alrededor de unos 19 años, la edad de Sting, Yukino y Rogue. La edad que debería de tener Wendy de no ser por los 7 años congelada en la Isla Tenrou. La misma edad que tenían Lucy, Levy, Juvia y Lissana actualmente a causa del mismo fenómeno.

- Estuviste magnifica en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, Erza-san. – Al escuchar una voz hablarle la pelirroja detuvo su escaneo momentáneo sobre la nueva maga. Entonces se dio cuenta que no había sido ella quien le había alagado, si no el bulto entre sus brazos.

- ¿Perdón?

- Oh, mis disculpas, todavía no me he presentado. – Para absoluta sorpresa y conmoción de todos, el bulto entre los brazos de Ireland resultó ser una hermosa gata negra, de pelaje azabache y vivaces ojos amarillos, que batiendo sus alas se situó frente a la Scarlett, presentándose.- Soy Persephone Cersey, la compañera de Ireland.

- ¿¡U-Una exceed!?

En ese momento el jadeo que inundó al gremio fue mucho mayor. ¡La futura maga que había acompañado a Juvia no era otra que la mismísima hermana de Jellal, y que además, tenía como compañera a una exceed!

Las diferentes reacciones de los magos empezaron a hacer notar.

La sorpresa en los ojos de Charle, en los rostros de Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Rogue, Sting e incluso Laxus. La sonrisa nerviosa de Ireland al verse una vez más el centro de todas sus atenciones junto a su amiga y compañera. Las miradas curiosas de Lector y Frosh. La mirada analítica de Phanter Lily, buscando reconocer a la recién llegada neko. El grito de emoción de Happy por tener un nuevo compañero exceed. El asombro en Erza, Lucy, Levy y Mira. La sonrisa de orgullo en el felino rostro del objeto de sensación en el momento, Persephone Cersey.

- Yo te conozco. –Los ojos de todos se dispararon rápidamente hacia Lily.- O más bien debería decir que conozco a tu madre. Esos ojos y ese pelaje… Eres la hija de la Infanta Odette, hermana menor de la reina, ¿verdad?

Charle ensanchó sus ojos ante semejante declaración por parte de Lily, ¿sería posible que ella…?

- Así es, soy la sobrina de la reina Shagotte. Lo descubrimos hace cinco años, cuando nos encontramos en un bosque cercano aquí una aldea de exceeds. – Las miradas de asombro y renovado respeto hacia la gata fueron obvias. Tenían ante ellos a un miembro de la realeza exceed.

- Sephi-chan, ahora podrás conocer a tu prima, recuerdo que te morías de ganas por conocerla. – Lo dicho por Ireland resaltó todavía más dudas en los magos, pero ciertos miembros se miraron entre sí con aire de sospecha.

- ¡Es cierto! – Desplegando sus alas, dejando cierta aura violácea tras ella, Persephone fue directamente hacia Charle, y al igual que Ireland había hecho con Erza, la abrazó.- ¡Charle! Tenía tantas ganas de conocer a mi prima, siempre te he admirado.

Estaba claro, la había llamado prima, había abrazado exactamente a la exceed blanca. Si esa gata negra era sobrina de la Reina… y había llamado a Charle prima… entonces…

- ¿¡Charle es la Princesa de los exceeds!?

Todos observaban a la, por primera vez, sonrojada Charle. Quien tímidamente respondió al abrazo de su hasta ahora desconocida prima.

Entonces la inocencia de Happy salió a flote.

- Entonces, si Charle y Persephone son primas… ¿eso quiere decir que Wendy e Ireland también lo son?

No podía haberlo preguntado enserio, ¿No? Nadie podía ser tan despistado como para emparentar a las compañeras de dos exceeds del mismo modo que a dichas exceeds.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Wendy, ahora tienes una prima! ¡Genial!

Vale, puede que la palabra "nadie" abarcase a demasiada gente. Y toda regla tiene una excepción, en este caso… Natsu Dragnel.

Lucy sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían al ver con pena como su peli-rosado compañero empujaba efusivamente a Wendy hacia una desconcertada rubia. La pequeña sin poder hacer otra cosa se presentó con timidez.

- E-Es un placer tenerte entre nosotros Ireland-san.

- Arigatou Wendy. Creo que la idea de ser primas me va a encantar. – El comentario risueño de la maga, junto al guiño divertido que le dirigió a la pequeña mientras le seguía la corriente a Natsu, provocó que al igual que Charle, Wendy se sonrojase y sonriera feliz.

Puede que definitivamente no fuesen primas de verdad, pero podían fingir serlo, ¿no?

- Entonces, Ireland-san…

- Ireland o Ayr-chan por favor, se supone que ahora somos familia.

- E-Etto… A-Ayr-chan. –Todos observaron con ternura la nueva forma en la que una sonrojadísima Wendy se dirigía a la chica.- ¿Tú también eres una Dragon Slayer?

Las miradas enternecidas cesaron, y la realidad chocó de golpe contra ellos. A causa de la conmoción por la noticia del parentesco Real de Charle y Persephone, todos habían pasado por alto el hecho de que Ireland tuviese una compañera exceed.

En menos de lo que se dice "Que canta un gallo", Ireland estaba siendo acribillada a preguntas y acorralada por tres feroces Dragon Slayers, mientras otros dos intentaban impedir el acoso.

- ¿¡Sabes algo de Igneel!?

- ¿Y de Metalicana o Grandine?

- ¡Únete a Sabertooth!

- ¿¡Qué pasó con tu dragón!?

- ¡Tienes que venir con los tigres!

- Sting, detente, estáis asustándola.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres Dragon Slayer?

- Natsu-san, Gajeel-san vais a asustarla, deteneos por favor.

Entonces los tres nombrados se fijaron por primera vez en el rostro nervioso de su víctima. Estaba temblando apoyada en una de las paredes del gremio, pues había ido retrocediendo a medida que los chicos la acorralaban.

- ¡Matte Natsu-san, Sting-kun, Gajeel-kun! Si la asustáis ella va a… - El tono alarmado de Juvia y su gesto de angustia mientras se acercaba a los chicos preocupada por la rubia fue una señal de advertencia para muchos. Pero estos tres, tan obcecados interrogando a la chica solo tuvieron tiempo de girarse extrañados hacia Juvia cuando…

Algo los lanzó a varios metros de distancia, arrojándolos al suelo. Pero no fueron los únicos, todos los magos que se habían acercado para hacerles parar y entrar en razón, como lo eran Wendy, Rogue, Lucy y Levy salieron también despedidos hacia atrás, con menos fuerza pero igualmente derribados. Todos salvo Juvia, quien se convirtió momentáneamente en agua para después volverse corpórea y correr hacia Ireland quien temblaba arrodillada en el suelo.

- ¿Q-Qué ha sido eso? –La voz de Lucy hizo corpórea la pregunta que todos tenían en mente. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

- A-ayr-chan, ¿has sido tú? – Fijándose de nuevo en la rubia notaron entonces como la joven maga se miraba las manos asustada mientras Juvia la abrazaba intentando tranquilizarla.

- G-Gomen… yo solo…

Entonces un ruido hizo que todos se fijasen en la barra donde unos tres estanterías que cubrían por completo la pared estaban a punto de caer sobre Wendy y Mira.

- ¡Ireland haz algo! – La impulsó Persephone. Un jadeo de culpa y terror escapó de los labios de la chica.

Varios magos corrieron buscando la forma de impedir el accidente, Mira y Wendy no tenían tiempo de reaccionar. Natsu y Gajeel no podían mandar un rugido pues podrían herirlas. Cuando Gray se acercó uniéndose sus manos dispuesto a crear un escudo de hielo, alguien pasó a su lado corriendo.

Instantes después un escudo transparente, aunque con un deje violáceo cubría las estanterías por completo, además Wendy y Mirajane estaban dentro de dos esferas idénticas al escudo. Todos se quedaron quietos observando al poseedor de semejante derroche de magia. Ireland, parada junto a Gray, jadeaba con aparente cansacio mientras tenía las manos extendidas hacia el frente.

- Sumimasen, n-no quería que nadie saliese lastimado. –Se notaba que le estaba costando bastante trabajo mantener ese extraño escudo, pues a la chica le había costado decir esas escasas palabras.- P-Por favor, no aguantaré mucho más…

Natsu y Sting se miraron con confusión, pero mientras tanto Elfman, Gray, Gajeel y Rogue habían corrido a poner las estanterías, llenas de vasos y platos, en su sitio y asegurarse de que se estaban bien quietas.

Hasta que Ireland no estuvo segura de que no había ya peligro alguno, no deshizo ninguno de los tres escudos. Al hacerlo, Cana apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerla, pues la rubia había quedado totalmente agotada.

- Es la primera vez que veo una magia así…

- Ayr-chan ¿están bien? – Wendy y Mira se habían acercado corriendo a la rubia, no pensaban que ella tuviese culpa alguna, los chicos podían ser muy bruscos de vez en cuando, y estaban preocupadas al verla tan cansada. Nada más llegar junto a la chica Wendy la ayudó con un poco de su magia.

Los chicos quisieron acercarse también, curiosos del tipo de magia que había hecho Ireland pero antes de que alguno pudiese hablar de nuevo, aunque fuese disculparse, cierta gata se interpuso en medio, protegiendo a la rubia.

- ¡Sois unos cavernícolas desconsiderados!

Ese mal genio les sonaba… Pues sí que iban a ser familia esas dos exceed al final sí…

- Persephone no digas esas cosas.

- ¡Pero es culpa de ellos que hayas descontrolado tu magia!

- I-Ie… La culpa es mía, ellos solo querían preguntarme cosas.

- ¡Deberían haber sido más considerados y no tan idiotas!

- ¡Persephone!

Entonces la malhumorada gata se giró hacia los dragon slayers, señalándoles.

- ¡Ireland ha estado prácticamente sola catorce años, no está acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tanta gente! ¡Sed más considerados!

- ¡No tienes que contarles esas cosas! –La alteración en el rostro de Ireland era obvia, la chica parecía ser reacia a contar su pasado.

- Ayr-chan, ¿de verdad has estado sola tanto tiempo? – La voz de Lucy había sonado dulce y reconfortante, no acribilladora como anteriormente habían hablado los chicos.

- B-Bueno… Yo…

- ¿Por qué no mejor nos sentamos y nos cuentas mientras tomamos algo? – Mirajane había notado que era doloroso para la joven hablar del tema, y todavía había demasiada gente observándola fijamente.- ¡Pero primero te pondremos la marca del gremio! Y por supuesto a Persephone-chan también.

Al oír a la mayor de las Strauss, Ireland se animó y ya más recuperada se levantó, agradeciendo a Cana, para después acompañar a la maga del Take Over a la barra y rellenar los papeles de inscripción bajo la atenta mirada de muchos.

Poco a poco el grupo se fue reduciendo.

Macao y Wacaba se alejaron comentando lo alocados que eran los jóvenes de hoy en día. Laxus y el equipo Raijinshuu subieron de nuevo al segundo piso, donde normalmente estaban. Orga y Rufus decidieron coger una misión y aprovechar el día. Jet y Droy corrieron a seguir con su nuevo entrenamiento, no podían decepcionar a Levy. Lissana hacia el turno de camarera mientras su hermana estaba ocupada registrando a los nuevos miembros del gremio.

Los chicos restantes, arrastrados por las chicas, se vieron forzados a sentarse en una mesa cercana a la barra, bastante grande. Juvia, Lucy, Wendy, Charle y Happy se quedaron con Mirajane e Ireland, pero todo el grupo que esperaba sentado en la mesa miraba y escuchaba todo lo que decían las chicas mientras disimulaban pesimamente hablar entre ellos. Estaban tan cerca de la barra que podían escuchar todo perfectamente, realmente no se habían apartado apenas, solo sentado para no dar de nuevo la sensación de que acorralaban a la maga.

- Bueno, ¿dónde queréis la marca?

Ireland, levantándose del taburete donde había estado sentada, se miró de arriba a abajo, pensando en donde colocarse la marca del prestigioso gremio. Entonces muchos aprovecharon para detallar más a la joven.

No era excesivamente alta, solo unos cuantos centímetros más que Levy, pero contaba con las mismas curvas sinuosas que podían tener Lucy o Lissana. El pelo largo, hasta media espalda, parecido al de Cana gracias a las grandes ondas, pero rubio y con flequillo como Juvia. Con la piel ligeramente bronceada, haciendo así resaltar el dulce color de sus claros ojos, ámbar, como la miel. Vestía un sencillo vestido de un gris muy suave, corto pero de manga larga, con los hombros al aire. Las piernas cubiertas por unas largas botas color chocolate hasta mitad muslo, a juego con el cinturón que surcaba su cintura dividiendo el vestido en dos partes. El único detalle especial que se podía apreciar era una pulsera nácar, que parecía estar hecha de… ¿escamas?

Por su parte la exceed azabache lucía un pequeño vestido blanco, de apariencia egipcia, con un pañuelo a rayas verde y azul atado a la cintura y una pulsera de plata con un ojo egipcio colgando casi al final de la cola.

- Charle-nee, ¿Dónde la llevas tú?

- Todos los exceed del gremio llevamos la marca en la espalda. – Mientras Charle hablaba, Happy y Lily se giraron, mostrando sus marcas.

- ¡Oh! Entonces yo también.- Mira bajo, no sin algo de dificultad, un poco la parte trasera del vestido, y deslizó el cuño mágico sobre el pelaje azabache. Una pequeña hada fucsia quedó grabada.- ¡Te toca Ireland!

La rubia todavía indecisa señaló el primer lugar sin cubrir que encontró, su muslo derecho. Mirajane pulsó el cuño sobre la tersa piel, apareciendo así un hada de un extraño pero hermoso color blanco-perla, muy parecido al nácar de la pulsera de escamas.

- Oficialmente, sois magas de Fairy Tail.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Alma Yukary, Alcai Dragnel, akane 192530, Shiroo-Chan, Solchuu .martin .1, Sky .Without .Sun y Meigore por seguir esta historia desde el principio. **

**Y a:**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy: ¡Bienvenida! Espero que te haya gustado la idea de la llegada de la hermana de Jellal al gremio ^^ Me alegro mucho de que te guste esta idea loca, a mí se me pasó solo un momento por la cabeza y dije ¿Por qué no? Sigue comentándome y contándome que te parece todo esto =)**

_**¡Es un placer teneros a todos vosotros aquí! Y sí, eso te incluye a ti, lector del cual desconozco nombre, pero sé que estas porque Fanfiction me lo chiva ;) **_

_**¡ Ja ne ¡**_


	4. Recuerdos

_**¡Ohayo!**_

**Soy Arya, esta es mi segunda historia, la primera sobre Fairy Tail, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Mashima-sama.**

**Espero poder haceros disfrutar a todos de esta historia, si tenéis propuestas, consejos o alusiones que puedan ayudar a mejorar esta divertida historia, soy toda oídos y ojos. Siempre me ha gustado que la gente de su opinión y critica, ya que muchas veces estas aportaciones enriquecen la historia.**

**Y bueno, no os distraigo más, espero que disfrutéis mucho de esta historia así que…**

**¡A Leer!**

**CAPITULO 3: La Historia de una Dragon Slayer.**

El genuino brillo en los ojos de Ireland mientras miraba su nueva marca en el muslo y la radiante sonrisa que mostraba su rostro contagió a varios de los magos cercanos a la chica, que solo podían alegrarse por su nueva compañera.

Entonces notaron como la chica empezó a… ¿olfatear el aire? Claramente eso era conducta de dragón, por lo que siguieron sus pasos fijamente. Pendientes de que era lo que había atraído a la rubia. Ireland mientras tanto se fue acercando lentamente a la mesa, completamente ajena a las miradas curiosas de todos, hasta llegar junto a Sting y acercar su rostro al de él, consiguiendo que el chico se pusiese nervioso.

- ¡Ireland no puedes comértelo! – La advertencia de Persephone alteró a los jóvenes. ¿No podía comerse el qué? O mejor dicho ¿A quién? Lo que había atraído a la joven maga de semejante manera era ¿Sting? ¿Ireland quería comerse a Sting?

- Demo… tú sabes lo difícil que es encontrar uno y lo deliciosos que son. –El tierno puchero y los ojos impregnados de deseo conmocionaron a más de uno. Mientras que el pobre Sting no sabía si enfadarse, asustarse preocuparse o sonrojarse.- Solo un mordisquito, uno pequeñito.

Los ruegos de la chica hicieron que más de una mente pervertida pensase mal y se sonrojase.

- ¡Ireland! Es el pendiente de Sting-san. ¡No puedes comértelo!

Un momento… ¿Había dicho el pendiente? Fijándose mejor se fijaron en que lo que olisqueaba Ireland ciertamente era la oreja del rubio, donde tenía un pendiente no demasiado llamativo.

- ¿Ayr-chan quiere comerse… un pendiente? – La duda que pronunció Wendy fue reflejo de todas las caras de extrañeza y confusión.

- ¿Are? I-Ie… Es solo que… ¡El pendiente tiene un diamante! Y son tan deliciosos… - El deseo en la mirada de la joven maga aumentó, a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior mientras se resistía a probar semejante manjar para ella.

Sting no sabía dónde meterse, fuera de la confusión y la sorpresa, estaba tan centrado en los gestos del rostro de ella, a tan solo unos centímetros del propio, que no pudo más que ir sonrojándose lentamente.

Persephone pensó que sería mejor resolver la duda que abarcaba en el rostro y mirada de todos, o si no las cosas se empezarían a complicar.

- Ireland es la Dragon Slayer de cristal. – Dicho, sin más medias tintas ni adornos. La sencilla evidencia de golpe fue mucho más chocante que si hubiesen visto a la rubia comerse un cristal.

- La Dragon Slayer… - empezó a decir Lucy lentamente, siendo cortada por Natsu.

- ¡De Cristal!

- Entonces sí que es una dragon slayer… - mencionó Gajeel. Todos en la mesa se acercaron todavía más a la joven, por su parte Ireland entendió que ya era hora de contar su historia. No era algo de su agrado, pero tarde o temprano terminaría contándolo, y mejor ahora que estaban todos juntos y no luego de uno en uno.

- H-Hai… Mira-san, ¿podría darme un vaso de agua por favor? Creo que lo voy a necesitar si tengo que contaros todo…

- Ireland no debes sentirte obligada. No tienes porque contarnos nada. – Erza se impuso, no quería que la hermana de Jellal tuviese que pasar un mal rato solo por la curiosidad de los demás.

- Ie, no pasa nada. Etto… ¿dónde me siento?

Se fijó en la gran mesa, al parecer los chicos habían juntado tres mesas, pro en vez de ponerlas seguidas las colocaron una junto a otra, formando un gran cuadrado. En su lado más cercano estaban sentados Sting, con Lector frente a él en la mesa, Rogue, Yukino, con Frosh sentado en sus piernas, y Romeo. A la derecha del pequeño Conbolt, en el banco contiguo que quedaba frente a ella, estaban Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Lily y Levy. Siguiendo el cuadrado, quedando frente a los de Sabertooth estaban Lucy, Happy, Natsu y Erza. En el último banco, el de su izquierda, Gray, Juvia y Mira.

La mayor de los Strauss le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentase junto a ella tras colocar bebidas y algo de comer para todos. La ex-modelo pensó que simulando una comida la conversación no sería tan tensa.

- Bueno… ¿Por dónde debería empezar?

- Cuéntales como terminaste viviendo con Vaidryeia. – propuso Persephone mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Ireland. La rubia cerró los ojos suspirando e inspirando con fuerza antes de hablar.

- _Cuando yo tenía apenas unos meses de vida mi aldea fue atacada, desconozco su nombre, solo sé que ese día asesinaron a todos los adultos y raptaron a los niños. Vaidryeia, mi madre dragón, me encontró poco después de la masacre, en las orillas de un prado cercano al pueblo. Hace poco supe que fue el mismo Jellal quien me escondió allí antes de ser capturado. Me crié en una cueva de sal, en un lago bastante lejos de aquí._

_Durante cinco años Vaidryeia me cuidó y protegió, poco después empezó a hacer extraños viajes, decía que necesitaba averiguar unas cosas, que pronto llegaría la hora. Yo no entendía de que hablaba, pero cada vez sus viajes duraban más. Al cumplir siete años descubrí que Vaidryeia tenía una extraña enfermedad de dragones, apenas le quedaban un par de meses de vida. Terminó de enseñarme la magia de mata dragones días antes de su muerte. Ella siempre decía que sería más fuerte si me bañase en sangre de dragón, que así ella se iría tranquila sabiendo que sería capaz de protegerme a mi misma_.- Mientras hablaba, Lucy, Levy y Yukino empezaron a llorar con tristeza. Sting y Rogue se miraron entre sí, ellos entendían a la chica, su historia era prácticamente la combinación de las suyas. Natsu escuchaba cabizbajo, al saber que Ireland tampoco había conseguido saber nada sobre lo que los dragones se habían traído entre manos. Siguieron escuchando a Ireland, quien tenía la voz cada vez más trémula.- _En su lecho de muerte me dejó un cofre con varios regalos, esta pulsera hecha de sus escamas, dos libros de mitología sobre los que siempre me hablaba, la llave de una cabaña al otro lado del lago que sería mi nueva casa, un libro con sus hechizos y otro de una extraña magia. Y… un retrato de nosotras dos…_

No pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas cuando sacó de su bolso un viejo pergamino enrollado con un lazo blanco. Al abrirlo, la imagen de un majestuoso dragón de ojos dorados y piel nácar los deslumbró, sobre su lomo, una pequeña niña de revoltosos cabellos dorados y achispados ojos ámbar reía contenta.

Mira apretó la mano de Ireland entre las suyas, dándole ánimos para seguir.

- _Un año más tarde encontré un extraño huevo en un bosque cercano al lago, era Persephone. Desde entonces vivimos juntas en la cabaña del lago. Pero una noche, cuando yo tenía once años, unos extraños hombres, invadieron la zona. Creía que eran gente del pueblo que había cerca de allí, pero resultaron ser bandidos, lacayos de un gremio oscuro.- _La rabia y furia pudieron verse en las facciones de Ireland, al igual que el dolor en los ojitos de Persephone.- _Destruyeron casi todo el interior de la cabaña, quedándose con ella, y me llevaron hasta una oscura ciudad donde siempre hacía mal tiempo. Tormentas, huracanes, rayos… era horrible._

_Durante cuatro meses me tuvieron cautiva en un calabozo sin saber que hacer conmigo… hasta que descubrieron mis poderes. –___Los ambarinos ojos de Ireland perdieron su brillo a medida que hablaba.- _Querían usarme, que les enseñase la magia mata dragones, pero por suerte Persephone, a quien tomaron como una gata normal y corriente a la que abandonaron en el lago, pudo encontrar la sede del gremio y sacarme de allí a hurtadillas. Desde entonces me han perseguido… _

_Hace cinco años encontramos una aldea de exceeds, allí supimos toda la historia de Persephone y de algunos de vosotros. –_ Una pequeña sonrisa floreció de sus labios al mencionar a los pequeños nekos.- _Estuvimos con ellos durante un año, el poder premonitorio de la Reina me aseguraba que no vendrían a por mí, pero no quise poner en peligro a los exceeds y abusar de su hospitalidad por más tiempo, así que nos fuimos. _

_Continuamos nuestro viaje solas hasta que hace dos años, en una misión trampa nos emboscaron y Jellal-nii nos salvó. No eran del mismo gremio oscuro, así que no se si venían a por mí o simplemente se divertían, pero gracias a ese suceso me rencontré con mi hermano. Y conocí a Ultear y Meredy. _–La sonrisa de la chica fue haciéndose más grande a medida que iba recuperando un poco el brillo de sus ojos.- _Pero Jellal no veía seguro que yo viajase con un ex convicto, y le preocupaba que mi parentesco con él supusiese un peligro mayor, por eso tras descubrir durante los juegos mágicos que seguíais vivos aniki decidió que lo más seguro, y la única forma de que yo pudiese tener una vida más segura y normal, era viniendo a Fairy Tail. Preparamos una misión falsa y nos encontramos con Juvia-san. El resto ya lo sabéis._

Al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que prácticamente todas las chicas estaban llorando. Incluso Erza se levantó y la abrazó, o más bien estampó contra su armadura, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le aseguraba que ya no tenía nada más de lo que preocuparse. Ahora tenía una enorme y escandalosa familia.

- ¡Yosh! ¡Si algún cretino intenta atacar a Ayr-chan pienso quemarlo vivo! – El grito de Natsu, encendido, y con los puños llenos de llamas consiguió hacer reír a Ireland agradecida.

- No dejaremos que ningún idiota se lleve a ninguno de nuestros compañeros.

- Tsk, que lo intenten. No saben con quién se meten, gejeeh. – Gray y Gajeel se unieron a los gritos de Natsu por proteger a la hermana del Fernández.

- Minna… Arigatou… - Todos sonrieron felices al ver a Ireland reír entre lágrimas abrazada a Erza. Una vez todos sentados ya más tranquilos y comiendo las delicias de Mirajane, Wendy recordó lo sucedido esa misma tarde.

- ¡Ah! Ayr-chan, ¿Qué fue la magia que usaste antes?

- ¿Uh? ¿Eso? Es la magia especial del libro que me dejó Vaidryeia. Me daba miedo ser descubierta por los que me capturaron, así que evitaba todo lo que podía usar la magia dragon slayer para no llamar la atención. Y aprendí la de "Campos de fuerza" para poder defender.

- Vaya, así que Ayr-chan es capaz de usar dos magias tan poderosas. – comentó Levy, haciendo así que todas las miradas se centrasen en ella.- La magia de campos de fuerza es bastante rara, hace algún tiempo encontré un libro que hablaba de ella y de otras magias casi perdidas. Pero es una magia que consume mucho poder y muy inestable.

- Hai, por eso antes no fui capaz de controlar el impulso magnético cuando me preguntasteis tantos a la vez. Y por la misma razón quedé tan exhausta después de hacer los escudos. Es una magia que todavía no controlo del todo.

- Sugoi…- La voz de Happy hizo eco entre las demás, Lily se unió a él.

- De tal palo tal astilla. Teniendo un hermano tan poderoso era difícil pensar que ella no lo fuese también.

- ¡ I-Ie no es para tanto, de verdad ! Jellal-nii es mucho más fuerte.- Los aspavientos nerviosos y el sonrojo en Ireland al intentar hacerles entender que ella no era tan fuerte como se habían imaginado hizo que mucho no pudiesen evitar reír contentos.

- ¡ Lo importante es que Ireland ya es una maga de Fairy Tail ! ¡Celebrémoslo! – Los escandalosos gritos de Natsu dieron comienzo a la fiesta, comida y bebida fue repartida por todas partes. Gajeel se hizo dueño del escenario mientras una apenada Levy intentaba convencerlo de que bajase de ahí. Poco a poco varios magos se acercaron a conocer con más tranquilidad a la nueva adquisición del gremio. Laxus entre ellos.

Mientras tanto los exceeds se habían hecho con un lado de la mesa y hablaban contentos, comentando el gran parecido en el sofisticado y aristócrata carácter de las féminas del grupo. Entonces entre risas Persephone estiró su patita en dirección a un zumo de melocotón que había cerca, Lucy al ver que la pequeña no llegaba fue a acercárselo, pero entonces el zumo se elevó en el aire y voló hasta la gata.

- ¿No pensarías que Charle-nee sería la única con poderes especiales en la familia Real no?

- Persephone tiene un pequeño don de telequinesis, no puede mover objetos muy grandes, pero aun así siempre me sorprende.- La voz de Ireland junto a Lucy la sorprendió, la Heartfilia asintió todavía pasmada mientras Happy y Lector felicitaban a la gata y Lily asentía reconociendo su poder como el de su madre.

Entonces una voz repentina asustó a ambas rubias.

- ¡Únete a Sabertooth!

- Sting-sama no debería de asustar así a Ireland-sama y a Lucy-sama.- Yukino acababa de llegar junto a Rogue quien negaba con la cabeza decepcionado mientras veía a Sting. El rubio con su carácter ególatra, caprichoso e infantil no concebía la idea de que una dragon slayer de tercera generación como lo era Ireland no estuviese en Sabertooth.

- D-Demo… acabo de entrar en Fairy Tail. – intentaba excusarse la chica.

- ¡Estarías mucho mejor siendo una tigresa que un hada! Ya tienes las garras de dragón solo necesitas los colmillos. ¿¡Qué me dices!?

- Es que yo…

A Ireland no se le daba demasiado bien relacionarse con gente tan espontanea y escandalosa, acostumbrada a vivir solo con Persephone se ponía nerviosa a la mínima incursión y terminaba tartamudeando y sonrojándose.

- ¡Yukino está muy sola en la élite del gremio, necesitamos a otra dama más con nosotros!

- P-Pero es que…

Yukino y Lucy solo podían reír divertidas al ver como Sting intentaba convencer a Ireland, pero solo conseguía ponerla más nerviosa y hacer que tartamudease como un pececillo fuera del agua. Rogue había desistido, cuando a Sting se le metía una idea en la cabeza era imposible convencerle de lo contrario.

- ¡Te conseguiré todos los diamantes que quieras para comer! – Ahí Sting había acertado bastante, era sabido por todos que a un dragon slayer te lo ganabas por su estómago. Y tentar así a la chica… El rubio no pudo hacer si no otra cosa que ampliar su radiante sonrisa al ver el deseo y el apetito de la maga, quien prácticamente babeaba viendo una vez más el diamante en su oreja.

Era cierto que ella podía comer cualquier tipo de cristal, pero un diamante era algo tan delicioso….

Sting se regocijaba seguro de que esta vez había convencido a la joven. No importaba que llevase tan solo unas horas en el gremio, podía apuntarse a Sabertooth cuando el gremio de este estuviese reconstruido. Pero entonces un escalofrío de frio sudor le recorrió la espalda. Instintivamente se giró, encontrándose de frente con Titania rodeada de una perversa aura.

- Sting… ¿no estarás molestando a Ireland verdad? – Mientras Ireland miraba preocupada lo que podía pasar, Yukino y Lucy se contenían para no reírse al ver la cara de susto en el rostro del rubio, mientras que Rogue sonreía satisfecho al ver que alguien paraba los pies a su infantil "Maestro".

- ¡Oy Rubito! ¡La llevas clara si piensas que te vas a quedar con Ayr-chan!

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiese decir "bu", Sting había salido volando a causa de un golpe de Natsu.

- ¿¡Quieres pelea Natsu-san!?

- ¡Voy a patearte el trasero!

En menos de tres segundos una feroz batalla se había desataco en Fairy Tail. Natsu atravesó a Juvia cayendo sobre Gray provocando que este se uniese a la pelea.

- ¡Qué mierda crees que haces cerebro de lava!

Uno de los ataques de Sting destruyó el escenario, haciendo que Gajeel rugiese furioso y embistiera contra los tres magos. Pero la cosa no se quedó ahí… rompieron dos barriles de Cana, quien quiso asesinarlos, tiraron al suelo una de las bandejas de Lissana, haciendo que Elfman se uniese a la pelea. Erza cansada de tanta tontería pretendió detenerla, sumándose también a la lucha, poco a poco se fue formando una de las típicas situaciones en Fairy Tail. Una pelea que barrería con media sala.

Ireland asustada por lo que veía quiso acercarse y separarles con uno de sus campos de fuerza, pues se sentía culpable. Pero Lucy a su lado la detuvo mientras sonreía resignada.

- ¿Uh? ¿No vamos a hacer que se detengan?

- Ie, ie, siempre pasa igual. No te preocupes Ayr-chan, terminarás por acostumbrarte.

La dragon slayer se giró observando de nuevo el revuelo que se había armado en un momento.

¿Enserio eso era algo típico de todos los días?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Alma Yukary, Fatty Rose Malfoy, akane 192530, Solchuu .martin .1, Sky .Without .Sun, Nerea fernandes scarlet y Meigore por seguir esta historia desde el principio. **

**Y a:**

**Shiroo-Chan: Siempre me ha gustado agradecer la gente que sigue mis historias. Y no pasa nada porque no hayas comentado antes, ¡lo has hecho ahora! Y estoy encantada por ello. Y sobretodo emocionada por saber que te ha gustado tanto la historia. Ves contándome que te parecen las cositas que van saliendo ¿vale? ^^**

**Alcai Dragnel: Espero que te haya gustado descubrir que magias usa Ireland y cuál es su historia. ¿Qué te ha parecido?**

_**¡Es un placer teneros a todos vosotros aquí! Y sí, eso te incluye a ti, lector del cual desconozco nombre, pero sé que estas porque Fanfiction me lo chiva ;) **_

_**¡ Ja ne ¡**_


	5. El anuncio del gran reto

_**¡Ohayo!**_

_**¿Queréis saber que sorpresas, aventuras y locuras depararán a nuestro queridos magos en esta convivencia temporal?**_

_**Si lo estáis ¿qué hacéis leyendo lo que yo digo en vez de disfrutar de Fairy Tail en estado puro?**_

**CAPITULO 4: La sorpresa de Makarov.**

Una semana había pasado desde la llegada de Ireland y Persephone al gremio. El Maestro, tras enterarse de toda la historia, no pudo más que alegrarse por tener dos nuevas hijas en su gran familia.

Al día siguiente de su llegada fue la aclamada competición por equipos. Ireland y Persephone se disculparon por no participar en esa primera competición que presenciarían, por lo que Sting se había quedado sin posibilidades de tener una compañera en su equipo. A la chica le supo tan mal que consiguió convencer a Gray y Juvia de que hiciesen equipo con el de Sabertooth, pues ellos querían competir y no tenían exceed alguno.

Durante todo el día, en compañía de la mayor de los Strauss, presenció cómo los equipos iban y venían como locos, cada vez más magullados y enardecidos con la competición. Su pasión era inmedible. A mitad competición esperaba entusiasmada a los participantes para entregarles algo de agua y comida que Mirajane preparaba en pequeñas mochilas. Era tal la cantidad de participantes que tuvo que ayudar a la ex-model ha apuntar las misiones realizadas y las nuevas que escogían, pues a Mirajane no le daba tiempo de apuntar todo, cocinar, y servir las mesas para los magos espectadores del gremio.

Además, cada vez que llegaba un equipo Romeo, con quien había pasado la mayor parte del día además de con la Strauss, le hablaba de la forma de ser de cada miembro de ese equipo o le contaba una anécdota sobre ellos, para que así la joven fuese familiarizándose y conociendo un poco mejor a todos. Algo realmente divertido.

Al final del día era tal su emoción y fascinación por el tipo de vida de los magos del gremio del que ahora era parte, de su ahora familia, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que ir recibiendo a los competidores con una increíble sonrisa y un breve abrazo que sorprendió y sonrojó a más de uno. Eso sí, le aclaró a Juvia que ella no tenía interés alguno en el mago de hielo antes de abrazarle, que ella la apoyaba en su lucha por el amor del Fullbuster, haciendo así que el moreno se preocupase al ver una cómplice para su acosadora personal y a Sting reírse por los planes de las chicas.

De hecho, cuando ya habían llegado casi todos los competidores, la chica tuvo un pequeño desliz. Abrazó a Rufus y Orga cuando estos volvieron de la misión que habían cogido el día anterior. Ella ni siquiera los conocía, solo sus nombres y sus magias gracias a que vio los Grandes Juegos Mágicos escondida en una pequeña cabaña con una lácrima de Ultear. Fue tal el bochorno de la joven frente a la confusión de los hombres que empezó a tartamudear, a disculparse y hacer rápidas y pequeñas reverencias mientras Persephone negaba con la cabeza que nadie en el gremio pudo evitar reírse ante la inocencia de la chica, quien por fin había dejado ver su carácter cariñoso y alegre, pese a seguir siendo muy tímida en algunos momentos como ese.

Desde ese día Ireland fue acercándose poco a poco a casi todos los magos del lugar. Ayudaba a Mira, Lissana y Kinana con los pedidos, bajaba a ratos a leer a la biblioteca con Fried, Rufus y Levy, planeaba estrategias de conquista con Juvia, escuchaba las viejas historias y anécdotas de Wacaba y Macao. Comió pastel con Erza y Wendy, nunca de fresa pues esos eran únicamente propiedad de la Scarlett. Pero sobretodo, siempre al final del día se sentaba en la mesa de algún equipo de magos para que le contasen como había ido y como había sido la misión que habían hecho ese día, o de la que habían vuelto. Incluso tuvo una conversación con Elfman sobre lo que era ser un hombre, aunque la chica terminó más confundida que otra cosa.

El cuarto día desde su llegada se decidió por fin a ir de misión, o más bien la convencieron de ir a una. Su primera misión fue junto a Erza y Wendy, cabe decir que la que más emoción tuvo de hacerla fue Persephone, pues sería su primera misión con su prima Charle. Al día siguiente el Shadow Gear la sorprendió proponiéndole que se uniese a ellos en una pequeña misión que consistía en ayudar al ex miembro del consejo mágico Yajima-san con su restaurante. Y por último, para sorpresa de muchos por no decir de todo el gremio, Rufus y Orga la invitaron a ir a una misión con ellos a lo que la chica dudó, pero finalmente aceptó ir.

Dos días después, cuando volvieron, Ireland caminó decididamente hacia el primer dragon slayer que tuvo a la vista, Gajeel, y tras decirle unas cuantas palabras el moreno se alzó llamando a gritos a Natsu.

- ¡Oye flamita! Mueve el culo, tenemos trabajo.

Orga y Rufus sonrieron con misterio.

Desde entonces, nadie sabía nada de ellos, no habían cogido ninguna misión ni tampoco habían aparecido por el gremio. De hecho, ni siquiera sus compañeros exceed habían ido con ellos. Y de eso hacía ya tres días.

Varios magos en el gremio empezaban a preocuparse. Entre ellos Mirajane y Lucy.

- Ya hace tres días que se fueron… - suspiró Lucy recargada sobre la barra, algo preocupada porque estaría pasando con esos tres.

- Ara, ara… ¿Qué estarán haciendo? – Mirajane, igual de intrigada limpiaba vasos mientras hablaba con la maga, atenta a la puerta del gremio.

- Moo… Ese par de cabezas huecas seguro que están bien, pero ¿Ayr-chan?

- Seguro que no tardan en volver. – Mira, aun con los jaleos de los que se encargaba día a día en el gremio, jamás perdía su sonrisa.

- ¿Y cómo es que Wendy no está con ellos? – A lo lejos vieron como la pequeña Marvell conversaba con Kinana y Romeo.

- Estaba de misión con Romeo cuando se fueron, ellos volvieron ayer.

- Y luego están esos dos de Sabertooth… Estoy segura de que saben algo y no nos lo quieren decir.

Mientras tanto en una mesa cercana, una situación cada vez más habitual se llevaba a cabo, los cinco exceeds conversaban juntos. Pero esta vez uno de ellos tenía algo planeado.

- ¡Minna! Tengo una idea. –Lector, alzándose de pie sobre la mesa, tomó la palabra.- No sabemos cuánto tiempo podremos disfrutar de esta magnífica oportunidad estando todos juntos. ¡Tenemos que aprovechar!

Happy miró receloso a su compañero, se habían hecho bastante amigos desde su llegada, pero no podía evitar sentir que el exceed mostraba cierto interés por Charle…

Por su parte, Lily, Charle y Persephone miraban atentamente lo que fuese a decir el neko rojo.

- ¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

- Frosh, aún no he dicho el plan… - El pequeño neko-gato se tapo la boca con sus patitas entre infantiles risas.

- ¿Qué has pensado? –se interesó Lily.

- Qué mejor forma de aprovechar el tiempo juntos que… ¡Haciendo una misión!

La cara de conmoción de las féminas del grupo provocó la risa en Happy y Frosh, mientras Lily sonreía y asentía contento con la idea.

- Es hora de que el equipo exceed haga otra misión.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Nosotros solos? – Persephone se alzó sorprendida, mientras Charle le bajaba por enésima vez el vestidito para que no se le viese nada a su prima. Tenía la tendencia de levantarme sin tener cuidado y había pillado a cierto par de gatos mirando descaradamente alguna que otra vez…

- ¡Aye!

- Qué remedio… no hay forma de convencerles cuando están tan emocionados. – se quejó la exceed blanca.

- Incluso Lily-san. – Persephone no salía de su asombro al ver como el normalmente tranquilo exceed tenía una mirada llena de excitación y determinación.

- ¡Hagámoslo!

- ¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

- ¡AYE!

En ese mismo instante, las puertas se abrieron, revelando tres figuras… con un aspecto horrible.

Las ropas maltrechas y casi destrozadas, los cuerpos llenos de golpes, moratones, magulladuras y rastros de sangre. Caminaban con dificultan, uno de ellos llevaba en su espalda a otro, mientras el tercero se sujetaba del hombro de este. Apenas se mantenían en pie… y entonces vieron sus caras.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí!

- ¡Tadaima!

- Gejeeh.

Gajeel, Natsu e Ireland.

Dos de ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un tercero con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿¡Pero qué os ha pasado!? – El grito de Lucy alertó a los pocos miembros que todavía no habían deparado en los muy magullados recién llegados.

- Okaeri minna. –Mira sencillamente les recibió saludándolos desde la barra, mientras que Wendy, Lucy y algunos más corrían hacia los magos, preocupados por su estado. Lucy nada más llegar acribilló a Natsu, quien ayudaba a Ireland a bajar de su espalda.

- ¿¡Pero dónde os habíais metido!? ¡Tres días sin saber nada de vosotros! ¿En qué estabais pensando?

Los dos jóvenes magos miraban con estupor a la rubia, mientras que Gajeel la ignoraba e iba hacia la barra a por un bocado de metal. Levy le intentaba parar sujetándolo del brazo, pero el chico solo gruñía y continuaba. Al final la peli-azul desistió de conseguir que el moreno fuese con Wendy para que le curase, por lo que ella misma fue a por un botiquín y darle las primeras curas mientras él comía.

- ¡Ayr-chan! ¿Estás bien? – Wendy llegó junto a ellos y rápidamente empezó a curarlos, los exceeds se acercaron también, curiosos y preocupados.

- Hai, hai. Solo algo cansada. ¡Pero ha merecido la pena!

- ¿Eh? –Wendy se quedó mirando a la chica para que se explicase mientras Lucy zarandeaba a Natsu sin compasión por irse de ese modo sin avisar ni dar noticias en tres días. Mientras tanto Yukino y Juvia se acercaron al ver a la recién llegada.

- ¡Natsu esto es culpa tuya!

- ¡Matte Lucy-san! ¡No es culpa de Natsu! – La rubia de coletas se detuvo momentáneamente a la espera de que la otra hablase.- Yo les pedí a Natsu-san y Gajeel-san que por favor me entrenasen.

Las caras de sorpresa de las chicas no tenían precio.

- Con que eso era… Hmp, seguro que fue un entrenamiento digno de ver si habéis vuelto así los tres. –comentaba Lily orgulloso de su compañero para después ir a hablar con él.

- ¡Sugoi Natsu-kun, Ireland-san! – Lector revoloteaba ilusionado mientras los veía.- ¡Seguro que Sting-kun superaría también esos entrenamientos!

- Demo… deberíais haber dicho a donde ibais. – Charle como siempre fue la voz de la cordura y la razón, y reprimió a los jóvenes por marcharse de ese modo. Mientras tanto Happy y Persephone revoloteaban contentos preguntándoles de todo.

- Gomenne Charle, debí deciros algo… Pero es que volví tan frustrada de la misión con Rufus-san y Orga-san… ¡No pude hacer nada! Estaba muy oxidada en cuanto a mis técnicas de dragon slayer…

- ¡Pero ahora Ayr-chan está en plena forma! –el gritó alegre de Natsu sacó varias risas y sonrisas, pero Lucy cuando volvió en sí empezó una vez a zarandearle, quejándose de que debería haber sido más responsable y no permitir que Ireland volviese en ese estado.- Luce… n-no puedo respirar.

Los demás veían divertidos como el peli-rosa era incapaz de hacer nada contra los aspavientos y quejas de la rubia. O tal vez… se dejaba hacer.

- ¡Hmp! Prepárate cuando vuelva Erza y se entere de todo esto.- Antes de que la maga de espíritus estelares pudiese decir algo más, el maestro irrumpió en la sala llamando la atención de todos.

- ¡Minna! He tenido la genial idea de que en post de haber tenido tanto sufrimiento las semanas pasadas, disfrutemos a lo grande con nuestros amigos de Sabertooth y montemos… ¡Un festival!

Los vítores, gritos y aplausos no tardaron en hacer temblar el gremio.

- Durante los próximos días os iremos diciendo las distintas competiciones y eventos que habrá, y a partir del jueves quedarán canceladas las misiones, espero que lo disfrutemos. ¡Divirtámonos como solo nosotros sabemos hacerlo!

Desde entonces todo había sido un no parar.

Tras ser curados con Wendy y cenar todos juntos mientras contaban su entrenamiento a los demás, los chicos cayeron rendidos por el cansancio, pero eso no impidió que al día siguiente Natsu volviese a armarla por el gremio, haciendo así que el tiempo de tranquilidad que reinó durante esos tres días llegase a su fin.

Ese mismo día, Mirajane colgó en el tablón de anuncios, junto al de misiones, un gran cartel con el titulo de _**Festival **_sobre el_**. **_

_**Estimados miembros de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth: **_

_El gran momento ha llegado, durante una semana todos vosotros seréis puestos a prueba en las más grandes y difíciles situaciones que podáis imaginaros en nuestros eventos._

_Suerte, hijos míos. Pues es hora de que demostréis vuestra valía no solo como magos, sino también como personas._

_Que comience: ¡ __**El Gran Torneo**__ ¡_

_Reglamento del Torneo__:_

_- Se concederá una pista 24 horas antes de que la prueba tenga lugar._

_- Las distintas pruebas podrán ser individuales o por equipos; aleatorios o seleccionados._

_- Cada prueba tendrá un premio en calidad de su dificultad, ya sea en valor monetario o material._

_- Al mismo tiempo que se comunique la pista del evento, se hará saber sus jueces y comentaristas._

_- Durante la duración del Torneo queda prohibido salir de misión u entrenar a no ser que la prueba lo requiera._

_- Como nota final: El público de las pruebas podrá ser: Los miembros del gremio, el pueblo de Magnolia o Gremios invitados. Dependerá del evento que vaya a llevare acabo._

Junto al gran cartel apareció un pequeño pergamino, o no tan pequeño, con el número 1 y una nota.

_En veinticuatro horas la belleza y diversión se unirán en armonía en forma de distracción. Elegante y extrovertido el momento ha de gustar. Nota a nota, paso a paso._

_Jueces del evento: Mirajane Strauss, Rogue Cheney. Como invitado especial: Shito Yajima._

_Comentaristas: Happy, Charle, Phanter Lily, Lector, Frosh y Persephone Cersey._

_Público: El pueblo de Mágnolia._

Los chicos al leer quedaron completamente confundidos… ¿¡Qué rayos significaba eso!? ¿¡Cómo pretendía el maestro que preparasen nada si ni siquiera entendían de qué narices hablaba!?

Las chicas a su lado se reían, ellas lo habían entendido a la perfección. Ciertamente el pergamino debió haber sido escrito por Mira, dudaban mucho que el Maestro fuese capaz de escribir algo así.

- Oye viejo así ¿cómo quieres que hagamos nada?

- ¿Tienes miedo de perder exhibicionista? ¡Está claro que sea lo que sea voy a ganaros a todos! ¡Yooossh, estoy encendido!

- Sugoi… Natsu-san sí que tiene espíritu de competidor. ¿Entonces sabes qué consiste la prueba? –preguntó Ireland ilusionada, ella ya había empezado a tener idea sobre qué hacer, aunque le daba algo de vergüenza…

- No. – contestó Natsu con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Lucy se golpeó en la frente abochornada por la estupidez de su amigo, a veces pensaba que no tenía límites. A su lado las demás chicas no pudieron evitar reírse mientras negaban con la cabeza divertidas, por su parte Ireland y los de Sabertooth veían estupefactos al dragon slayer de fuego. Enserio… ¿era tonto o se lo hacía?

- Natsu-nii… está claro que la prueba consiste en una competición de espectáculo, de baile e interpretación mejor dicho. –La voz de Romeo, el pequeño entre los hombres, sorprendió a todas las féminas, quienes únicamente pudieron asentir con sus cabezas mientras poco a poco iban sonriendo contentas de que al menos hubiese un tío con algo de materia gris en ese gremio.

- De mayor será todo un hombre… - El comentario de Evergreen consiguió que Elfman terminase en un rincón oscuro, deprimido. Había sido vencido por un niño que recién entraba en la adolescencia.

- Y todo un caballero.

- Es cierto, Romeo-kun al menos entiende algo sobre mujeres, y es inteligente.

- No piensa solo en comer y pegarse con el primero que pille.

Algunos magos miraban con mal disimulada cólera al pequeño Conbolt, quien era felicitado en esos momentos por Natsu, quien parecía no enterarse de que iba la cosa, y palmeado en la espalda por su padre mientras este asentía orgulloso de su hijo. El resto de magos… habían terminado haciendo compañía a Elfman.

Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de cierto _pequeño _detalle… No supieron si atrincherarse todo en el rincón oscuro o huir despavoridos. ¿Cómo iban a encarar semejante prueba?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy, akane 192530, Solchuu .martin .1, Nerea fernandes scarlet, Meigore, Flor Carmesi y Sofi. Richardson. 7, por seguir esta historia desde el principio. **

**Y a:**

**Shiroo-Chan: Si te ha parecido divertido ese capítulo prepárate para lo que vas a empezar a ver. Me alegra saber que habeis recibido bien la noticia de que Ireland sea una Dragon Slayer, cada vez hay más pero… ¿No podíamos dejar a Wendy sola como única dragona no?**

**Alcai Dragnel: Poco a poco irán viéndose más cosas de su magia e historia. Pero sí, la telequinesis de Sephi-chan es un puntazo jajaj Tendremos momentos con ella usándola… puede que para planes maquiavélicos.**

**Alma Yukary: ¿¡Sí!? Me costó un poco decidirme si poner una historia tan compleja o no. Aunque bueno… parece ser que si no tienes un triste pasado no puedes entrar en Fairy Tail. Además, ¿qué mejor medicina que un gremio lleno de pasión, euforia, locuras y diversión?**

**Sky. Without. Sun: Tranquila, yo sabía que aquí estabas, y me alegra un montón que comentes, ¡espero que sigas haciéndolo! Si te interesa esta historia conseguiré que te quedes hasta el final, vais a ver toques de humor, drama, romance y aventura que espero os dejen estupefactas y muy satisfechas. =P**

_**Como siempre espero ansiosa vuestra opinión, consejo, propuesta y todo lo que os apetezca decir… =)**_

_**¡Es un placer teneros a todos vosotros aquí! Y sí, eso te incluye a ti, lector del cual desconozco tu nombre, pero sé que estas aquí porque Fanfiction me lo chiva ;) **_

_**¡ Ja ne ¡**_


	6. Dotes artísticos

_**Ready, steady… ¡Go!**_

_**¡Qué empiece el espéctaculo!**_

**CAPITULO 5: PRIMERA PRUEBA.**

El tiempo pasó, el momento del inicio del Gran Torneo de Fairy Tail llegó.

En una gran plaza en el centro de Magnolia, un colorido y variopinto escenario se alzaba, uno que esperaban Gajeel no se comiera. A su alrededor multitud de puestecitos de comida y regalos, además de una gran cantidad de sillas para disfrutar del evento. Y un pequeño palco de dos niveles, en el primero seis asientos pequeños con un micrófono en forma de pez, y en el segundo tres asientos con un micrófono en forma de estrella.

El gran espectáculo sería durante el atardecer, y tras la competición habría un castillo de fuegos mágicos cortesía de los miembros no competidores del gremio.

La mañana había sido la más tranquila hasta la fecha en el estruendoso gremio, prácticamente habían desaparecido todos los competidores pues solo habían tenido la noche anterior y esas escasas horas para prepararse, pero a media día la actividad en el gremio volvió a la normalidad. Nadie quiso perderse la comida especial de apertura del Torneo que Makarov había prometido para los competidores, pero en realidad todo era un plan para que ninguno se escapase de tener que ayudar después a decorar la plaza y montar parte del escenario y los asientos.

Y así llegó el gran momento, la tan esperada primera prueba… empezaba.

- ¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, magos y magas! – La voz de Max, ataviado en sus antiguas vestiduras, resonaba por todo el lugar. Él en pie en el centro del escenario con todas las luces apuntando hacia él. Los ciudadanos sentados cómodamente en las sillas a la espera, los magos no participantes en una tribuna especial para ellos en el lugar y los competidores en unos asientos especiales también, todos cubiertos por capas para que nadie viese sobre que iría la actuación de los demás ni de qué forma se habían distribuido los grupos.- Hoy es un día muy especial para nuestros magos, pues este evento abre el tan esperado Torneo de Fairy Tail. Como verán queridos espectadores, nuestras pruebas no son simples retos de magia, van más allá de lo que se pueda hacer en el combate. ¡Nuestros chicos pondrán a prueba sus habilidades también como personas! Y que mejor forma e empezar que… con un espectáculo. Pero antes de empezar déjenme presentarles a nuestros más famosos comentaristas… Con todos ustedes: ¡Happy! ¡Charle! ¡Lily! ¡Lector! ¡Frosh! Y ¡Persephone!

Seis halos de luz cruzaron el cielo por encima del público dejando caer sobre este un rastro de luz azul, rosa, verde, amarillo, rojo y morado. La gente vio asombrada como seis hermosos y elegantes felinos batían sus alas sobre el escenario, todos vestidos de gala para la ocasión, tras su hermosa llegada y presentación los exceeds se colocaron en sus puestos, listos para comentar.

- Y no podía faltar en un evento así un jurado de prestigio; De Fairy Tail nuestra maga más hermosa: ¡Mirajane!, de Sabertooth el mago más oscuro pero noble y bondadoso: ¡Rogue! Y como invitado especial, el ex miembro del consejo: ¡Yajima-san!

Los tres mencionados saludaron al público ya sentados desde sus puestos, también muy elegantes todos.

- Y ahora sí señoras y señores… ¡Qué comience el show!

Las luces de la plaza y alrededores se apagaron, al igual que la música de orquesta que había habido hasta el momento en varios puestecillos. Todo quedó en penumbra y silencio, solo la luz ambarina del sol al ponerse alumbraba el lugar, dándole un toque mágico. En ese instante el telón que había estado todo el tiempo cerrado tras Max se abrió dejando ver tres figuras en la oscuridad y mientras una suave melodía como el chocar de las olas contra las rocas la voz de Phanter Lily cautivó y envolvió al público en un embriagador hechizo.

- _Hace mucho tiempo, en las lejanas tierras del oriente una musa cautivó al Marajá de su reino mediante la danza, hechizándole bajo su embrujo._

Entonces la música cambió radicalmente al mismo tiempo que la luz iluminaba el escenario. Sonidos vibrantes y sinuosos acompañaban los movimientos que dos damas empezaban a realizar alrededor de un Marajá, reclinado cómodamente sobre un sofá con forma de elefante hindú. Movimientos suaves, curvos y armoniosos, como si ellas mismas fuesen esas olas de mar que anteriormente habían sonado.

Pero cuando el Marajá se alzó, deteniendo las chicas en su baile dejándolas como si de dos bellas esculturas árabes se tratase, empezó a bailar a un ritmo completamente distinto, al son de los tambores. Y cuando una nota más vibrante que las demás llegó, los tres empezaron a bailar en turbios movimientos ondulantes. Brazos, pies y caderas bailaban al son de la música, cautivando al público como si del mismo hechizo embriagador del que Lily había hablado se tratase.

- ¡Esto está siendo un empiece de torneo alucinante! ¡Aye!

Mientras bailaban las chicas iban soltando esporádicamente polvos dorados y plateados a su alrededor, convirtiendo el momento en algo más mágico aún.

- Está siendo una puesta en escena muy cautivadora. –Persephone y Lector al lado de Lily solo podían asentir a sus palabras, hechizados por la vibrante actuación.

- Han hecho un buen trabajo. Aun que la coreografía de las chicas, inspirada en la danza del vientre, sea distinta a la del supuesto Marajá, con sus serpentinos movimientos, es una combinación muy acertada. –Estas palabras no pudieron ser de otro exceed más que de nuestra querida sabia y experta: Charle.

- Fro piensa lo mismo.

Sobre el escenario… Lissana Strauss, Ireland Fernández y Vijeeter Ecor como el Marajá. Ambas magas ataviadas con deslumbrantes vestidos, compuestos por un sujetador ornamentado, una falda de translúcidas sedas y la cintura igualmente decorada con preciosa pedrería y un pañuelo cubriéndoles parcialmente el rostro, dejando ver nada más sus ojos. Sobre la frente, una tira decorada con falsas esmeraldas y un pendiente.

Mientras que Ireland lucía el conjunto con un pasional rojo, y la piel cubierta por purpurina dorada, Lissana lo hacía con un deslumbrante azul zafiro y la piel bañada en destellos plata. Ambas jóvenes estaban deslumbrantes y arrebatadoras.

Por su parte el mago con arte de bailarín lucía un trabajado traje de sultán, con capa y gorro incluidos. Todo verde con detalles dorados y plateados.

Entonces con un vibrante y atronador movimiento de caderas y un subido ritmo en las notas musicales la actuación terminó con los tres magos quedándose como estatuas en increíbles posturas curvilíneas. La luz cesó y el telón volvió a cerrarse.

Y el público estalló en aplausos y vítores.

En sus sitios, la mayoría de competidores estaba con la boca abierta cuando las magas volvieron, habían dejado el listón muy alto.

- Eso ha sido increíble… -murmuró Levy sorprendida.- Lu-chan no se sí…

- Tranquila Levy-chan, nuestra actuación también es buena.

- ¡Sugoi! ¡Lissana e Ireland han estado realmente encendidas!

Muchos vieron a Natsu como si estuviera loco… ¿qué quería decir con que las chicas habían estado "encendidas"? No pudieron seguir hablando, pues la voz de Persephone hizo eco en el lugar, volviendo a dejar a todos en un expectante silencio.

- _En su tiempo fueron grandes momentos los que este ritmo inundó los bares y teatros. Crítica, parodia, atrevimiento y diversión… Dejémonos llevar por el tipo de vida del antiguo… Moulin Rouge._

El escenario se abrió, dejando ver de nuevo tres figuras, sentadas en tres sillas negras. Una candente voz femenina empezó a sonar, y poco a poco las luces fueron mostrando a tres deslumbrantes damas.

- No puede ser verdad… Esto es… - Charle no salía de su asombro y cara de espanto.

- No podía ser otra cosa viniendo de ellas. –comentó Lily con una sonrisa torcida.

Tres magas, con los ojos negros y los labios rojos, un corsé, un pantalón que apenas cubría algo y unas interminables botas…

Erza Scarlett y Evergreen, con Cana Alberona imitando la voz de Liza Minnelli en una impresionante representación de Mein Herr.

- No conocía esta faceta de Erza-san… - murmuró Lector sonrojado.

- Aye, al menos se han contenido con el fetichismo.

La impresionante y atrevida puesta en escena, imitando a los grandes tiempos del Cabaret, dejó a más de uno sino con un derrame nasal con un buen sonrojo.

- Pero pese al atrevimiento está siendo una interpretación alucinante, nunca imaginé que Cana-san cantase y así. – Todos asintieron todavía impresionados por la actuación al comentario de la exceed azabache.

La gutural ovación por parte de la población masculina hacia las magas tras su actuación hizo temblar el recinto.

- N-No sabía que era ese tipo de competición… -se preocupó Wendy mientras se abrazaba los pechos acomplejada. A su lado Levy se encontraba del mismo modo, mientras que varios de los chicos babeaban sonrojados, a lo que algunos se llevaron un buen tortazo o reprimenda en recompensa.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, y la voz de Lector se hizo sonar.

- _Un lobo solitario camino bajo la tormentosa noche… Soldando su mensaje y recuerdo haya por donde pasa._

Al abrirse el telón, algunos se temieron lo peor. Gajeel Redfox estaba sentado en una silla, ataviado con un traje blanco, sombrero, gafas oscuras y una guitarra. El micro ante él.

Y entonces sucedió…

- Colorful, colorful… ¡Shooby doo bop! – La terrible voz desafinada de Gajeel dejó boquiabierto una vez más a todo el público.- Temblar de amor, con el gris metálico acero… Wow… sharala… ¡Shooby doo bop! Muérdelo, dulce miel dura…

La cara de horror y espanto era general, los exceeds se habían quedado pávidos sin saber que decir, hasta que cuatro de ellos gritaron con unanimidad.

- ¡DESCALIFICADO!

- Él solo quiere ser entendido… -murmuraba Lily mientras veía decaído como su compañero se ponía en ridículo, y le intentaba animar para que no perdiese el espíritu.

- Fro piensa lo mismo.

Después de conseguir que Gajeel abandonase lastimosamente el escenario, el show continuó. Esta vez fue la infantil voz de Frosh la que habló.

- _Una época de locura y desenfreno. Extasis y diversión, envuélvete en el ambiente de la antigua ciudad de Paris en Fiore…_

El telón se abrió, y nuevamente, como en las dos primeros actuaciones, tres fueron las figuras que aparecieron. Luces rojas, rosas y doradas empezaron a rodear a tres damas. Y la locura empezó a manos de la marcha impuesta por… ¡Cun cun!

- Can Can Frosh, pone Can Can.

Lucy Heartfilia, Bisca Connell y Levy McGarden bailaban al vertiginoso ritmo de Can Can con unas increíbles faldas de la época y diadema de plumas sobre la cabeza. Pero además las chicas combinaron los alocados pasos de la época con movimientos de animadoras.

- Si no recuerdo mal hace siete años fueron de animadoras en el desfile del gremio… ¡Aye!

- Ha debido de ser complicado unir esos dos tipos de movimientos, pero no lo hacen mal. –comentaba Charle al lado del neko azul, ambos se giraron extrañados de que ninguno de sus compañeros exceed dijese algo más, pero vieron que Lector, Frosh y Persephone estaban bailando encima de la mesa al mismo ritmo que las chicas y que Lily… seguía defendiendo a su compañero.

Realmente fue una actuación que terminó haciendo bailar a muchos entre el público, pues en ciertos trozos de la canción las magas hacían como un estribillo en la coreografía, permitiendo así a la gente unirse en los movimientos de dichos momentos.

Cuando la actuación ceso mucha gente aplauda de pie entre risas y vítores hacia las magas.

Ya con la gente más tranquila y sentada, aunque igual o incluso más animada que antes, Charle tomó la palabra.

- _Un cuento, una historia, un hechizo embrujado caerá sobre el cielo azul, pues la señora de las damas, la delicadeza, ha llegado. La música de los grandes reinos deslizará sus notas aquí esta noche._

Y el telón se abrió, mostrando nuevamente a tres damas. Muchos reconocieron enseguida a una de ellas pese a que las luces todavía estaban apagadas pues destacaba por su pequeño tamaño entre las tres.

Entonces una suave melodía empezó a sonar, relajando y hechizando a todo el público.

Cabello suelto, mallot negro y tutu rosa pastel, elegantes zapatillas de ballet y tres hermosas damas enfundándolas. Juvia Loxar, Wendy Marvell y Yukino Auguria danzaban al son del Danubio Azul. En un homenaje al vals de los príncipes y princesas hacían las delicias del público.

Con movimientos delicados, finos y precisos, complicados. Piruetas, puntas, semi-plies, las chicas hipnotizaban con sus movimientos. Pero el momento más mágico fue cuando, al llegar el momento del vals las magas utilizaron sus magias para crear tres siluetas de luz simulando ser un caballeroso príncipe que bailaba con ellas, para después de darles un supuesto beso en la mejilla estos estallasen en miles de luces. A partir de ese momento, en cada movimiento y giro las magas rodeaban sus manos y pies de sus magias, la azulada de Juvia, la blanquecina de Wendy y la dorada de Yukino, convirtiendo así la actuación en un espectáculo elegante, distinguido y único.

- Hmp, estaba claro que la actuación de Wendy sería de las mejores.

- ¡Aye!

- Es hermoso…

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada tras el comentario de Persephone, estaban demasiado embelesados viendo el movimiento dulce de las magas.

Ni siquiera el público fue capaz de reaccionar y aplaudir cuando las chicas terminaron y el telón se cerró, tras unos segundos embelesados aplaudieron con sonrisas emocionas y tiernas por la preciosa actuación que habían tenido la suerte de ver.

Happy llamó entonces la atención de los espectadores.

- _Una innovadora formación musical fue descubierta hace setenta años, su estilo disco causó furor y sensación entre la juventud._

Se abrió el telón, y esta vez varias eran las personas que habían, seis más concretamente. Aparentemente magos, todos hombres. Entonces el mayor show visto hasta la fecha en la historia mundial tuvo lugar.

En el momento en el que la pegadiza música empezó a sonar las luces se encendieron, desvelando a los miembros del peculiar grupo.

Natsu Dragnell, vestido de motero. Sting Eucliffe, con un mono de obra azul y un casco amarillo. Gray Fullbuster, de vaquero. Elfman Strauss, de militar. Orga Nanagia, de indio. Y Bickslow de policía.

Todos ellos bailando al son de YMCA. Parodiando al mítico grupo de música disco, los Village People. Con coreografía incluida.

Las risas y aplausos coreándolos no se hicieron esperar. Pero la gran guinda del pastel fue cuando los chicos fueron bajando por la escalinata del escenario, para bailar y cantar entre el público. Cuando volvieron a subir, absolutamente todo el público estaba en pie, riendo, bailando y aplaudiendo al son de la canción. Ningún exceed fue capaz de decir nada pues estaban bailando y gritando todos emocionados mientras reían con la canción. Incluso Charle.

Con Natsu como cantante principal, utilizando un playback pero no por ello desmerecía menos, la canción terminó en un rugido de aplausos, gritos y vítores que resonó por toda Magnolia.

Obviamente, ya tenían un ganador.

Tras cerrarse el telón, Max apareció de nuevo con micro en mano, dispuesto a dar el cierre del evento.

- ¡Wow! Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de estas increíbles actuaciones, pero no se marchen todavía, les tenemos una última actuación fuera de la competición de regalo. Con todos ustedes… ¡Nuestro jurado: Mirajane Strauss y Rogue Cheney!

El cese del evento fue una actuación tan cautivadora o incluso algo más que las otras, ambos magos elegantemente preparados para la ocasión unieron sus voces en una hermosa melodía. Nadie conocía la habilidad de Rogue para cantar, ni tan siquiera Sting o Frosh. Pero lo cierto era que… Nadie mejor que ellos dos y sus increíbles y diferentes voces para dar luz a…

Come what may.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy, akane 192530, Solchuu .martin .1, Nerea fernandes scarlet, Sky. Without. ****Sun****, Meigore, Shiroo-Chan y Sofi. ****Richardson. 7, por seguir esta historia desde el principio. **

**Y a:**

**Flor Carmesi:** Jaja tranquila hay más hay más. Parejas van a haber segurísimo, en el resumen lo digo y aquí te lo aseguro, van a haber muchas, y mucho momento de romance también. Pero todo poco a poco ^^

**Alcai Dragnel: **Espero con gran interés saber que te ha parecido este primer evento musical del Torneo. =)

**Alma Yukary: **Era el momento perfecto para que Ever hiciese de las suyas, y si tranquila como dice en el resumen el LaMi está incluido, asi que no te preocupes porque habrá momentos y romance entre Laxus y Mirajane, no se con exactitud si muchos o pocos pues como ves van a haber muchas parejas, pero haber habrán seguro ^^

_**Como siempre espero ansiosa vuestra opinión, consejo, propuesta y todo lo que os apetezca decir… =)**_

_**¡Es un placer teneros a todos vosotros aquí! Y sí, eso te incluye a ti, lector del cual desconozco tu nombre, pero sé que estas aquí porque Fanfiction me lo chiva ;) **_

_**¡ Ja ne ¡**_


	7. ¡Y el premio es para!

_**¡Ohayo!**_

_**¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho de las actuaciones!**_

_**Para disfrutar más este capítulo os aconsejo poneros de fondo: **_

"_**Fairy Tail- Busy Street"**____**(La versión de 7:27)**_

_**Y que llegado el momento os pongáis también Cell Block Tango (en el capitulo veréis donde).**_

_**¡Nos leemos, espero vuestros reviews y que disfrutéis!**_

**CAPITULO 6: Verbena****.**

- Ha sido un espectáculo increíble.

- Hai, hai. Los de Fairy Tail cada año nos sorprenden más.

- Este festival improvisado tiene muy buena pinta.

- ¡De mayor seré un mago de Fairy Tail!

El ambiente de esa noche en la ciudad de Magnolia era de pura alegría y fiesta, vecinos iban de aquí a allá divirtiéndose tras el espectáculo que los magos habían disputado. Toda la plaza central de la ciudad se había convertido en un gran mercadito ambulante, con distintas paradas de comida, juegos de azar, elementos de artesanía, pequeños espectáculos para los niños, puestecillos de regalos como figuras de los miembros del gremio o peluches de los exceeds. En poco tiempo una gran fiesta había englobado en forma de verbena a la ciudad.

Se había decidido que hasta la medianoche no se revelaría el nombre de los ganadores del concurso de actuaciones. Mientras tanto en el escenario había una orquesta, y todas las sillas se habían quitado para dar lugar a una gran pista de baile para todas las parejas que quisieran, además cualquiera podía subir y cantar una canción junto al grupo de músicos.

Junto a la mesa donde se exhibían los trofeos podían verse también tres grandes urnas, el jurado había pedido por favor la opinión del honorable público, así pues cualquier aldeano podía votar hasta la medianoche por el equipo que más le hubiese gustado para el primer, segundo, y tercer puesto.

En uno de los puestos ambulantes de comida, cierto par de dragon slayers devoraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, mientras que dos magas intentaban hacer que se moderasen y no causasen un espectáculo, aun que esa noche sería algo difícil. Esa noche todos los magos concursantes debían lucir sus trajes hasta el final de la gala, y además aceptar fotografiarse con cualquiera de los aldeanos si estos lo pedían.

Mientras Lucy y Levy veían resignadas como Gajeel y Natsu se hartaban a comer, una tierna princesita se acercó a ellas de la mano de su madre.

- ¡Asuka-chan! Pero qué guapa estás. –se sorprendió Lucy mientras se levantaba a ver a la niña, quien no había querido ser menos que los demás y llevaba un precioso y pomposo vestido verde de princesa, con corona incluida, eso sí su rifle también iba con ella.

- Nee, nee ¡Lucy! ¡Levy! Haceros una foto con mi mamá y conmigo. – La pequeña iba dando saltitos de alegría, esa noche se lo estaba pasando en grande y eso que aun no había ido a probar suerte con el rifle en los juegos.

- Hai, hai.

Así pues el primer momento quedó inmortalizado, tres preciosas animadoras cabareteras junto a una bella princesita… y dos dragones glotones por detrás.

Pudieron ver también como varios niños se hacían fotos con un moreno vestido de vaquero y una peli-azul bailarina de ballet. Y un poco más allá un monton de niños se abrazaban a nuestras bailarinas árabes, quienes posaban junto al rubio obrero, el peli-verde indio, y al policía de extraño tatuaje en la cara, en una gran foto.

No muy lejos de allí Happy y Lily probaban puntería en uno de los tantos juegos, el pequeño neko azul buscaba impresionar a Charle regalándole un enorme peluche pescado que había visto.

- ¡Lily, no dejaré que me robes el corazón de Charle!

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero no íbamos a jugar para ver quien tenía mejor puntería?

- ¡Ese es el espíritu Happy-san! –gritaba Persephone junto a su prima, quien negaba con la cabeza mientras un pequeño sonrojo surcaba sus mejillas. Ese gato tonto siempre hacia igual…

- ¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

- ¡Yo también competiré! No puedo decepcionar a Sting-kun.

Los tres gatos apuntaron con decisión y sendas sonrisas, y tras un grito de inicio por parte del propietario del juego, quien veía contento como los pequeños disfrutaban, dispararon. El tiro de Lily parecía ser el de mayor precisión, mientras que el de Lector se desviaba hacia la derecha y el de Happy… ¿a dónde había apuntado Happy?

El neko mayor sonrió orgulloso, seguro de ser el vencedor cuando algo le hizo sorprenderse, en el último momento tanto su disparo como el de Lector se desviaron del todo y el de Happy de algún extraño modo llegaba hasta el centro de la diana. Girandose observó a cierta gata azabache quien solo desviaba la mirada y aparentaba silvar como si nada pasase.

- Eso ha sido trampa Persephone.

- No sé de qué me hablas…

Charle al lado de su prima la miró de mala manera, no le hacía especial gracia que la neko se pusiese de parte de Happy y le ayudase a escondidas. No tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir pensándolo, el exceed azul estaba ante ella intentando caminar con un peluche en forma de pescado azul y lazo rosa de enormes proporciones.

- ¡Sharuluu! –ronroneó contento.- ¡Es para ti!

- E-sto…

- ¡Acéptalo! –le susurró a su lado Persephone.

- Arigatou…

- ¡AYE! – Happy estaría contento por lo menos durante una semana después de eso, Fro y Persephone reían divertidos al verle así, mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza y sonreía de igual modo, a su lado Lector alababa y felicitaba al neko azul.

- ¡Asombroso Happy-kun!

A lo lejos Romeo y Wendy veían toda la escena divertidos mientras cenaban.

- Me sorprende que Charle esté siendo tan amable… - comentaba Wendy mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su zumo.

- Al parecer Persephone está ayudando de algún modo a Happy facilitándole el camino.- le contestó el joven Conbolt mientras veían como la azabache empujaba disimuladamente a Charle para que esta agradeciese el regalo a Happy.

- Hai, el gremio está muy animado desde que Ayr-chan y los de Sabertooth están con nosotros.

- Oy Wendy.- La joven se giró pendiente de lo que le diría el chico.- ¿Te apetece bailar un rato?

No fue capaz de responder con palabras, solo pudo asentir nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba profundamente. Antes de que se diese cuenta se dirigía hacia la pista con Romeo tirando de ella cogidos de la mano.

Al llegar allí vieron como varias parejas del gremio se habían animado a bailar, o al menos lo intentaban. Vieron a Yajima-san bailando con Kinana, a Jet y Droy invitando a Levy hasta que llegó Gajeel arruinándoles la fiesta, a Natsu y Lucy bailando con Asuka cerca de Bisca y Alzack. Un poco más lejos también estaban Elfman y Evergreen intentando que no se les viese bailando juntos, y Bickslow y Lissana junto a Orga e Ireland moviéndose con mucho ritmo. También vieron a Juvia y Yukino intentando convencer a Gray y Rogue para bailar aunque fuese una canción a lo que ellos se negaban, hasta que llegaron Rufus y Sting e invitaron a ambas magas a bailar un rato y para sorpresa y conmoción de los morenos las chicas aceptaron.

- Sugoi…

- ¡Ike Wendy!

- ¡Hai!

Por otra parte, en la improvisada posada y restaurante que había junto a la pista de baile, muchos vecinos y aldeanos disfrutaban de la música y el ambiente mientras tomaban algo. En una de las mesas podía verse a Max haciendo porras y rifas para ver quien ganaría el concurso de esa noche, también estaban Wacaba y Macao bebiendo y viendo animados como los jóvenes se divertían.

- ¿Crees que esos mocosos se den cuenta de lo que sienten en algún momento?- comentaba Wacaba un poco ebrio ya.

- Bah, en algún momento tendrán que hacerlo si no quieren que les roben a nuestras preciosas magas. –comentó el antiguo maestro mientras señalaba con una mano hacia Natsu, quien en ese momento estaba gritando y mandando a volar a un pobre muchacho que había tenido la osadía de pedirle bailar a Lucy para diversión de Asuka.

- Pues tu hijo parece que es más espabilado que los demás.

Ambos se fijaron como Romeo y Wendy se habían acercado mientras bailaban a Natsu para preguntar por lo sucedido, todavía cogidos de la mano.

- Jeh, por supuesto, es un Conbolt lo lleva en las venas. –se jactaba el peli-azul mientras Wacaba lo veía resignado.

Un par de mesas más allá Cana competía bebiendo contra todo el que se le pusiera delante, ganando ya un montón de dinero.

- Ey preciosa, te apetece una revancha.

A su lado estaba Baccus, quien al parecer había estado en una misión cerca de allí y al oír sobre el festival quiso acercarse.

- ¡Esta vez pienso dejarte cao!

Y sin más ambos empezaron a beber mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y del ambiente. Erza a lo lejos veía preocupada el posible espectáculo que terminaría armando Cana, y la necesitaban sobria hasta la entrega de premios, ¿debería ir a poner orden?… Resignándose cogió otro trozo de delicioso pastel de fresa y empezó a comer, pero a mitad bocado una familiar voz la sorprendió, poniéndola tan nerviosa que se atragantó.

- Yoh Erza. – Cabellos azules y revueltos, ojos oscuros, figura alta y erguida, un extraño tatuaje rojizo alrededor del ojo…

- ¡Jellal! –sonrojándose hasta la fibra, igualando su piel el color de su cabello, Erza intentó cubrirse un poco con lo primero que tuvo a mano… la capa de Jellal. Pero no calculó que al coger la tela desequilibrase al joven y provocase que ambos estuviesen a punto de caerse.- ¿Q-Q-Qué estás h-haciendo aquí?

Una vez sentados ambos Erza fue capaz de articular algunas palabras, mientras se reprendía a sí misma por su vergüenza y nerviosismo… Tampoco es como sí sus armaduras cubriesen mucho más que lo que llevaba puesto… pero es que se trataba de Jellal…

- Tu maestro nos invitó a venir durante el festival. –explicó el antiguo mago santo mientras un camarero le servía amablemente una cerveza y algo para comer, además de un nuevo trozo de pastel de fresa para Erza.

- ¿El Maestro?

- Hai, ha estado en contacto con nosotros desde que Ireland ingresó en Fairy Tail. Es un hombre muy comprensivo.

- ¡Cierto! No me habías contado lo de tu hermana. – le amonestó la Scarlett mientras volvía comer y dejaba un poco la vergüenza atrás.

- Nunca imaginé que fuese a sobrevivir, solo tenía unos meses cuando la escondí el día del ataque… ¿Cómo imaginar que terminaría siendo criada por un dragón? –Los ojos de Jellal se oscurecieron al recordar que tan joven tuvo que abandonar a su hermana.

- Debió ser emocionante volver a verla. –intentó animarle Erza con una suave sonrisa, mientras depositaba una suave caricia en el brazo del hombre.

- Sí… Fue una gran sorpresa…- Una tenue sonrisa fue floreciendo del rostro del Fernández.- Pero de no ser por la marca de nacimiento que rodea nuestro ojo derecho no la habría reconocido.

- Lo importante es que os habéis vuelto a ver, y que Ireland está bien.

- Ella… ¿Cómo?... –el chico empezó a ponerse nervioso, a pesar de haber pasado con su hermana pequeña casi tres años juntos todavía le costaba asimilar que ella de verdad estuviese ahí, viva.

- ¿Cómo se está adaptando? Míralo tú mismo.

Jellal se giró hacia donde Erza le señalaba, a lo lejos, cerca del centro de la pista de baile, Ireland bailaba ahora con Lucy, Juvia y Meredy si su vista no le falla. No recordaba haberla visto tan risueña nunca… el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con verdadero alivio y felicidad. Una sonrisa que transporto a Erza hasta su niñez, donde esa misma mirada y esa sonrisa eran las que la salvaban de caer en la desesperación. Entonces Jellal se giró hacia ella todavía sonriente y con un brillo en la mirada que cautivó a la pelirroja. Cuando se dieron cuenta del rato que llevaban ambos mirándose sin decir nada no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse y reír un tanto nerviosos, después todo se volvió más ameno y relajado, y Erza terminó explicándole a Jellal el por qué del improvisado festival y como había sido esa noche.

Al margen de todos, una última figura de sinuosas curvas sonreía cual diablillo mientras sacaba montones de fotos a los miembros e invitados del gremio, si su plan funcionaba tendría mucho material para ayudar más tarde a las parejitas del gremio a que por fin se juntasen.

Pero no conseguía hacer tantas fotos como ella quería, pues cada par de pasos que daba algún aldeano la saludaba o le pedía una foto, a lo que aceptaba gustosa. Y es que esa noche Mirajane Strauss atraía miradas más que nunca, la jurado y antigua modelo lucía como no lo había hecho en años, enfundada en un atrevido y ajustado pero sencillo vestido negro, de palabra de honor y apertura desde el muslo derecho hasta los pies, luciendo así la marca del gremio. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dejado por fin todo su pelo suelto, incluido el flequillo que solía llevar recogido.

La joven maga estaba arrebatadora.

Se acercó hacia Elfman y Evergreen con sigilo, tratando de no ser vista, cuando una candente y potente melodía hizo eco en el lugar, sonrojando a muchos de los bailarines haciendo que varios de estos abandonasen la pista únicamente para disfrutar como espectadores.

- Esto promete…

- Y porque no en vez de comportante como una chiquilla te comportas como una mujer y enseñas a estos mocosos como se baila de verdad.

Una varonil voz fue la que la despertó de sus perversos planes, y al girarse la albina no pudo más que sorprenderse al ver al dragón, vestido tan irresistiblemente. Traje de chaqueta gris oscuro y camiseta negra. Imponente y sexy como él solo.

- ¿Vas a ser tu el que me ayude Laxus?

La mordaz sonrisa del rubio fue todo lo que Mirajane necesitó para aceptar su mano y dirigirse al centro de la pista de baile.

OOoooOOoooOO

Seis mujeres subieron al escenario, posicionándose ante los micros, y tras susurrarle a uno de los músicos el nombre de la canción que querían cantar, el ritmo en la zona de baile cambió por completo.

La noche viajó hasta Chicago, y las seis damas empezaron a hipnotizar con el potente show de… Cell Block Tango.

Muchas de las parejas dejaron la pista, pendientes de quienes serian los valientes de interpretar semejante y pasional tango. Nadie parecía ser un experto por lo que varios de nuestros magos se arriesgaron.

- Es de hombres sacar a tu mujer a bailar un tango.

- Cállate y vamos.

Elfman y Evergreen fueron los primeros, no lo hacían mal por lo que varios más se arriesgaron…

- Si Elfman se atreve a intentarlo con Ever nosotros también podemos ¡Baby!- Lissana únicamente rió mientras se acercaba junto a Bickslow y se convertían en la segunda pareja, pero para sorpresa de muchos al mismo tiempo se incorporaron unos ebrios Baccus y Cana, que pese a su estado de embriaguez… bailaban muy bien.

- Sabertooth no puede ser menos, Yukino.- Rufus tendió su mano mientras hacia una elegante reverencia ante la decidida chica, quien admitía que su gremio no podía quedarse atrás en dicha demostración, por lo que se unieron también.

Incluso Lily había sacado a bailar a Persephone, y Happy lo intentaba con Charle.

- ¡Oy! Que el maestro del gremio soy yo.

- Dejalo ya Sting… ¿Con quién pretendes bailar un tango? –en el mismo momento que hizo la pregunta Rogue se arrepintió, había olvidado lo muy caprichoso e infantil que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones el dragón santo, y ya había cierta maga que le rechazó para hacer equipo una vez no hacía mucho…

- ¡Ike Ireland!

- ¿Huh?

Antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar Sting la había arrastrado hasta la pista y con suma seriedad y una mirada intensa la sostuvo para empezar a bailar. Rogue desde su sitio no pudo hacer otra cosa que negar con la cabeza y resignarse, su amigo nunca cambiaria, vio a lo lejos como Natsu y Juvia imitaban a Sting y arrastraban a Lucy y Gray a la pista de baile para intentar de algún modo las tres parejas incorporarse al tango. Eran un poco torpes en sus primeros pasos, sobre todo Natsu, pero al final consiguieron unirse al ritmo de la candente música.

Entonces una pareja entró irrumpiendo el círculo que habían formado las otras al danzar, y colocándose en el centro, bajo la atenta mirada de todos empezaron a bailar.

Sorprendidos por quienes eran, y además por la coordinación, candencia y técnica con la que bailaban, poco a poco todo el mundo termino hipnotizado, hechizado por los movimientos de ambos magos.

Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss.

El resto de parejas que bailaban tardaron en asimilar y ver lo que pasaba, impresionados por la destreza del rubio y la albina, quienes concentrados no apartaban la intensa mirada el uno del otro. Tras un par de compases más en los que la pareja bailó sola, los demás magos volvieron a unirse, pero manteniendo todo el tiempo a ambos magos de clase S en el centro de un circulo, haciéndolos protagonistas del momento.

En una de las mesas más cercanas a la pista, Yajima-san le iba pasando pañuelos a Makarov quien lloraba mientras gritaba feliz que por fin tendría bisnietos. A su lado la primera le daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras sonreía contenta y disfrutaba del baile mientras balanceaba los pies.

- ¿¡Primera!?

- Ohayo tercero, ¿o era sexto?

- D-Demo… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Me aburría en Tenroujima, así que he venido a ver el festival.

- D-demo… ¿Todos pueden verla?

- ¡Hai! Intentaré no hacer nada raro para levantar sospechas, nadie de mi época sigue vivo, por lo que no pasa nada. ¡Y me he vestido de forma parecida a vosotros!

Al fijarse un poco más, Makarov notó que esta vez la antigua maga no lucia su típica túnica rosa, si no un sencillo vestido largo, con la falda y las largas mangas igualmente anchas, pero distinto a la antigua túnica, por lo que la dama de apariencia infantil no llamaba tanto la atención.

OOoooOOoooOO

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin mayores incidentes que un par de peleas entre Natsu, Gajeel, Gray y Sting y algún puestecillo que otro un tanto destruido. Finalmente el momento llegó, ya era medianoche por lo que todo el mundo estaba expectante en la zona del escenario, donde ahora estaban Mirajane, Rogue y Yajima-san con los trofeos a un lado y un sobre en mano.

- ¡Minna! Enhorabuena por vuestras increíbles actuaciones. Y muchas gracias a nuestros queridos ciudadanos por asistir esta noche. – La voz de Mirajane hizo eco en la plaza, silenciándola, pues todos estaban atentos a quienes serian los ganadores.

- Les agradezco mucho haberme invitado a disfrutar algo así Fairy Tail. – Yajima-san como siempre se ganaba el afecto y cariño de todos los magos de Fairy Tail.- Y me alegra ver que nuestros compañeros de Sabertooth también disfrutan de esto con nosotros.

- Ahora os comunicaremos el veredicto.- Todos estaban atentos a Rogue, quien sería el primero en anunciar uno de los trofeos, pero en cambio fue Mira quien habló.

- El jurado ha decidido, junto a la valoración de los asistentes, que el tercer puesto sea para… ¡Los Village People! ¡Natsu, Gray, Sting, Elfman, Orga y Bickslow!

El rugido de aplauso barrió con toda la ciudad, los chicos subieron al escenario eufóricos de alegría.

- ¡Somos los mejores!

- Sting… solo es el tercer puesto.

- ¡Supera eso Lucy! ¡Yosh estoy encendido!

Entonces todos corrieron a sujetar a Orga mientras Gray alzaba el trofeo, pues el de god slayer estaba a punto de quitarle el micrófono a Mira y ponerse a cantar. Cuando consiguieron calmarlos, y hacer que se estuviesen quietos jugueteando con sus mini copas, Rogue se enfocó en el público para anunciar al segundo ganador.

- Coff, coff… En segundo lugar, y tras una muy complicada decisión… El Danubio Azul de Juvia Loxar, Wendy Marvell y Yukino Auguria.

Las tres jóvenes se quedaron tiesas en sus sitios, no se lo podían creer, ellas humildemente habían pensado que no ganarían ningún premio al hacer una actuación tan melódica. Subieron al escenario entre amplias sonrisas y traviesas lagrimas, además de un fuerte sonrojo por lo tímidas que eran en realidad las tres. Wendy cogió el trofeo de plata mientras todas hacían una modesta reverencia en agradecimiento al público y se colocaban delante de los chicos.

- Hmp, sin duda Wendy debía llevarse uno de los premios.

- ¡Natsu-kun y Sting-kun también!

- ¡AYE!

Un silencio expectante volvió a rodear el lugar, todos expectantes a Yajima-san quien entregaría el primer premio.

- En primer lugar, y por decisión de los ciudadanos de Mágnolia.- Esto sorprendió tanto a los concursantes como al público, quienes creían que tendrían en cuenta su opinión, pero no que serian ellos quienes decidiesen el primer lugar.- Mein Herr, interpretado por las señoritas ¡Cana Alberona! ¡Evergreen! Y ¡Erza Scarlett!

El furor entre la población masculina hizo eco, una gran marea de aplausos y vitores rodearon a las magas, quienes orgullosas subían a por su premio.

- Deberías haberla visto nii-chan, estoy segura de que te habría encantado. –comentó con voz picara Ireland a Jellal, quien estaba junto a ella, antes de poder decir nada Meredy se le adelantó.

- Demo Ayr-chan, nosotros hemos visto todas las actuaciones, ¡incluso las hemos grabado! Si vieras a tu hermanito cuando Erza actuó…

El pobre Jellal superaba en color al rojizo cabello de Erza, quien sostenía en esos momentos victoriosa el gran trofeo dorado.

OOoooOOoooOO

Esa noche, en el gremio, cierta hada colocó un segundo pergamino en el tablón del festival…

_La magia y hechicería debe mantenerse viva, la rivalidad y competitividad sanas para el cuerpo y la mente son. Entrenando espiritualmente y físicamente al mago hay que preparar para la adversidad en un pequeño juego de duelo y adversidad…_

_Jueces del evento: Makarov Dreyar, Shito Yajima y Mavis Vermilion._

_Comentaristas: Una vez más nuestros… ¡Exceeds!_

_Público: El pueblo de Magnolia._

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy, akane 192530, Solchuu .martin .1, Nerea fernandes scarlet, Sky. Without. ****Sun, Meigore, Shiroo-Chan, Sofi. Richardson. 7, John. Levesquemcmahon, Salamander-Natsu, Digigirl2301, ALBOTA RULES, nemuru3003, inazumadraco y Taturrax por seguirme en esta intrépida y espontanea historia ^^. **

**Y a: **

**Guest: ¡Hola! Y bienvenida jajaj, ¡yo también estoy emocionada después de leer tu review! Me alegra mucho saber que te esté gustando tanto y que hables tan bien del fic de verdad, y también que hayas acogido tan bien a Ireland sabiendo por lo que dices que no suele gustarte que añadan personajes. Y si puede que algún par de ideas perversillas hayan pasado por mi alocada mente, pero ya veremos cómo avanza la cosa ;) Esperaré encantada tus reviews ^^**

**RubyLRed: ¡Bienvenida! Y gracias jajaj, no eres la única que se asustó con lo de Jellal e Ireland jajaj pro nu nu, ella como cuñada de Erza estará muy bien jajaj. Y sobre lo de dragon slayer de cristal… no quería ponerle hielo u agua porque no iba a hacer de menos a Gray o Juvia, y pensando en en hierro de Gajeel se me ocurrió algo así, y parec que por lo que me dices he acertado jajaj ¡Ves contándome que te parecen las cositas que vayan saliendo! ^^**

**Flor Carmesi:** Me alegra muchísimo saber que os he podido transmitir tan bien la idea que tenia acerca de esta primera prueba, lo cierto es que tenía mis serias dudas de si detallar más lo de Rogue y Mirajane, pero me daba miedo sobrecargar la prueba y también me daba un poquito de miedo ver que pensabais acerca de las actuaciones jajaj Yo también espero con alegría que vayas contándome que te parece todo ^^

**Alcai Dragnel: **Por lo que veo te ha gustado jajaj Lo de Gajeel era épico, había que ponerlo sí o sí, ¿Cómo me iba a dejar su actuación? Impensable jajaj

**Alma Yukary: **Barbara, barbara, soy chica jajaj El seudónimo es Arya pero mi nombre real es Elisa jajaj, me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado tanto el capitulo! Y a las demás también! Estaba realmente nervosa porque no sabía si me había pasado o algo. Espero con ansia saber tu opinión sobre cierto tango de que este cap ;)

**Kushi-chan: ¡ESTÁS AQUÍ! ¡Qué emoción! **Realmente yo tampoco he leído nada con Saber, puede que algún one-shot suelto pero poco más y no se simplemente mi mente hizo ¡PUFF! Y ahí llego la idea, casi igual que con lo de Adrya jajaj. Estoy encantadísima de tener que aguantarte aquí también que lo sepas, me ha hecho muy feliz. Ves contándome que te parece todo, este fic es completamente innovador de mi alocada mente asique espero impresionarte!

_**Como siempre espero ansiosa vuestra opinión, consejo, propuesta y todo lo que os apetezca decir… =)**_

_**¡Es un placer teneros a todos vosotros aquí! Y sí, eso te incluye a ti, lector del cual desconozco tu nombre, pero sé que estas aquí porque Fanfiction me lo chiva ;) **_

_**¡ Ja ne ¡**_


	8. Choque de Adrenalina: ¡Start Fight!

_**¡Bienvenidos!**_

_**Hoy nos acercamos a un nuevo desafío en este peculiar torneo de Fairy Tail. ¿Qué sorpresas nos deparará la segunda prueba?**_

_**¿Queréis saberlo? ¡Pues a leer!**_

_**Pd: Como vais a ver gracias al título aquí van a empezar a haber "VS" ¿queréis alguno en especial?¡ Mandadme un review con los luchadores y lo intentaré poner!**_

**CAPITULO 7: ¡Versus!**

Esa mañana pocos magos acudieron al alborotado gremio de Fairy Tail. Cansados por la fiesta y diversión, muchos seguían abrazados a sus sabanas, otros simplemente habían querido descansar por lo que se habían quedado en casa. Por ello muchos de los competidores no vieron el segundo pergamino que avisaba la tan esperada segunda prueba del festival. A medio día, y muertos de hambre, poco a poco los magos fueron apareciendo para que Mira llenase sus estómagos, demasiado cansados para cocinarse algo ellos mismos en casa. Y así una vez más el gremio volvía a estar rebosante de vida y alegría.

Cierta albina reía para sus adentros mientras veía lo animados que volvían a estar todos. En una mesa Lucy intentaba que Natsu no quemase su falda nueva mientras se comía su plato de fuego, cerca de ahí Levy peleaba con Gajeel quien pretendía comerse un colgante de acero que lucía la chica. En la cocina Lissana enseñaba a Ireland, Meredy y Wendy a hornear pastelillos. Gray huía de Juvia, quien había llegado de lo más feliz con una bolsa de regalos para su amado pues al parecer ese era el día 502 desde que se conocieron y para la chica era un aniversario importantísimo.

De Erza no se sabía nada en todo el día, al parecer andaba por el pueblo en compañía de Jellal, puesto que no se veía a ninguno de los magos por el gremio. Y los de Sabertooth se encontraban todos en una misma mesa de lo más tranquilos, con algún que otro grito o acción infantil por parte de su maestro pero nada más.

Entonces la voz de Natsu llamó la atención de muchos al dirigirse hacia ella.

- ¡Mira! ¿Cuándo empieza la siguiente prueba? Tengo ganas de patear unos cuantos traseros. – Junto al joven, Lucy y Happy negaban con la cabeza resignados, ni siquiera sabían de que trataba la prueba y él ya quería pegarse con todo el que pudiese.

- ¿Are? Pues, si no recuerdo mal, esta tarde. – Mirajane no se dio cuenta de que su tranquila respuesta había congelado a prácticamente todo el gremio, quienes corrieron veloces hacia el panel dónde se colgaban los anuncios de los eventos, viendo que efectivamente en el día 2 ya había un pergamino puesto. Entonces la chica recordó algo más.- ¡Ah! El Maestro me ha dicho hace un rato que la competición empezará dentro de una hora, deberíamos ir yendo ya.

No pudieron contradecir a la maga de clase S, esa peligrosa sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno… Por lo que ya comidos y descansados, poco a poco fueron yendo hacia el lugar donde se celebraría la segunda prueba, en el primer claro del bosque al este de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron muchos de ellos se quedaron impresionados, un estadio de considerable tamaño ocupaba el lugar, de forma hexagonal, y con la figura de uno de sus exceeds en cada vértice.

Al entrar observaron con curiosidad como la gente de la ciudad parecía estar más enterada que ellos de los horarios del festival, pues la entrada al recinto estaba abarrotada de gente, al acercarse Max salió a recibirlos.

- ¡Ohayo Minna! Espero que hayáis venido con las pilas recargadas, hoy será un día movidito. La entrada para los participantes está por aquí. Seguidme.- Todos siguieron al mago hacia una entrada secundaria que daba paso a un gran palco con gradas, donde fueron sentándose.

- Oy Natsu…

- ¿Mmmm? ¿Qué pasa Luce?

- No veo a Happy por ninguna parte. – La rubia estaba empezando a preocuparse, pues desde que Mira había anunciado que era ese mismo dia la siguiente prueba, el neko azul había desaparecido.

- Lily tampoco está, hace un rato que le busco.- Levy se había acercado al oírles hablar del exceed, puesto que ella llevaba bastante rato en busco del compañero de Gajeel, a quien no encontraba.

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde se habrán metido? –Lucy y Levy miraron decepcionadas a Natsu, quien se acababa de dar cuenta de que los exceeds no estaban, era tan despistado…

- ¿Vosotras tampoco los encontráis? Persephone y Charle han desaparecido a la hora de comer y no sabemos nada de ellas.

- Deben de estar todos juntos, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo haciendo equipo.- Eran Ireland y Rogue, quienes tampoco iban acompañados por sus exceeds.

- Espero que estén bien…

Entonces una voz a través de los altavoces del lugar interrumpió a Lucy, haciendo eco en el recinto y llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

- ¡Bienvenidos a la competición de duelos de Fairy Tail! ¡Aye!

El grupo de magos que habían estado preocupados por el paradero de los exceeds se giró sorprendido hacia donde procedía la tan conocida y peculiar voz… de Happy. Al encontrarle se sorprendieron viendo que todos los exceeds estaban de pie ante unos micrófonos en un palco justo frente a ellos.

Dos auras de luz amarilla y violeta bordearon todo el recinto hasta posarse en el centro del estadio, suspendidos por sus alas y con micro en mano.

- ¡Hoy es un gran día!

- Hoy y con todos ustedes les presentamos…

- ¡El primer torneo de Fairy Tail!

- Con la colaboración del grandioso gremio de ¡Sabertooth!

Eran Persephone y Lector, quienes se habían alzado como presentadores del peculiar evento, todo el mundo seguía atento las indicaciones que ambos nekos explicaban ilusionados.

- Durante la tarde de hoy y la de mañana, podrán disfrutar de increíbles duelos entre nuestros más famosos magos.- la pequeña Persephone daba saltos, giros y piruetas mientras hablaba con una efusividad que competía con Happy en estado puro.

- Además para cerrar el torneo habrá una gran batalla donde todos los participantes pelearan hasta solo quedar uno, ¡quién será el ganador!- Lector tampoco se quedaba atrás, era igual de efusivo que la azabache por lo que conseguían animar a todos los espectadores y contagiarlos con su alegría y emoción por el torneo.- ¡Seguro que Sting-kun gana!

- ¡Lector-san! Se supone que no debemos ponernos de parte de nadie.- le reprendió la azabache al ver que Charle se alzaba de su sitio dispuesta a darles un sermón por el comportamiento poco profesional que estaban teniendo.

- Gomen, gomen.

- ¡Esperamos que lo disfruten mucho! Además, durante el torneo pueden votar por las parejas que deseen ver enfrentadas mañana, ¡y por su mago favorito para ser el campeón!

- ¡Dentro de 15 minutos cuando nuestros magos se hayan vestido con ropas más cómodas para combatir empezarán los duelos!

- Así pues… ¡Queda abierto el primer gran Torneo de Fairy Tail!

Una avalancha de vítores y aplausos sacudió el lugar, los espectadores ansiosos por ver las primeras peleas se acomodaban en sus asientos mientras disfrutaban de la comida y bebida que iban sirviendo y vendiendo algunos trabajadores contratados para la ocasión.

Una vez pasado el tiempo que habían indicado los exceeds, Happy y Lily fueron los que volaron esta vez, con sus auras azul y verde, hasta el centro de la arena, donde suspendidos con sus alas y de nuevo con micro en mano se hicieron escuchar.

- ¡Y el tiempo de preparación para nuestros magos ha terminado! ¡AYE!

- A partir de ahora podremos disfrutar de increíbles duelos, estoy seguro de que todos lo harán muy bien.

- ¡A disfrutar! – El exceed azul se disponía a volver velozmente junto a Charle, pues había visto como Lector aprovechaba que Persephone ayudaba a Frosh con su bebida para hablar con la neko blanca.

- ¡Matte Happy! Hay que presentar al jurado… - le detuvo Lily cansado de las rivalidades de su amigo.

- ¡Es verdad, aye! – el gatito volvió hasta su sitio junto a Lily mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza nervioso por su descuido, seguro Charle se había decepcionado…- ¡Minna! ¡Recibamos con un gran aplauso a tres personas sumamente importantes para nuestro gremio!

- El Maestro de Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar, acompañado por Shito Yajima y Mavis Vermilion.

Mientras los mencionados subían a su palco, situado bajo el de los exceeds, iban saludando y agradeciendo al público que los recibió con una gran ovación. La más contenta era Mavis, pese a que nadie parecía conocerla.

Una vez en sus puestos, todos esperaron las palabras del Maestro, con las que quedaría realmente inaugurado el torneo de ese día.

- ¡Muchachos! Solo me queda deciros que… ¡Demostréis lo que significa ser un mago de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth!

- ¡AYE!

Entonces, una vez todos en puestos en sus sitios, el público a la espera y los competidores ansiosos y preparados, una gran lácrima apareció en el centro de la arena, disparando al cielo dos pantallas donde iban saliendo aleatoriamente y a gran velocidad las imágenes de cada competidor, hasta detenerse en dos.

- Damas y caballeros… ¡El primer duelo se ha decidido! – Lector dio el pistoletazo de salida, a su lado Persephone pronunció los nombres de los dos elegidos que aparecían en las imágenes.

- ¡Laxus Dreyar vs Bickslow!

Cabe decir que la sorpresa inundó el lugar, el primer combate ya sería uno en el que un mago de clase S aparecería, y su adversario además tampoco era alguien débil si no todo lo contrario.

Mientras los competidores nombrados bajaban a la arena, donde Frosh danzaba sujetando una pistola de vengalas con la que darían señal para que empezasen los duelos, Lily explicaba las normas del combate junto a Charle, quien daría una breve descripción sobre los magos para el público.

- Al igual que durante el Daimatou Enbu la duración de los combates será de 30 minutos, si ninguno de los dos magos logra vencer al otro en ese tiempo el resultado será empate.

- Laxus Dreyar, nieto del actual Maestro Makarov Dreyar, y su contrincante Bickslow, son dos magos de grandes dotes que llevan mucho tiempo en nuestro gremio, y que además hacen equipo junto a Fried Justine y Evergreen.

Antes de que Makarov pudiese dar unas palabras de aliento a los primeros luchadores el sonido de un disparo y el surco de una bengala roja inició todo.

- ¡Frosh! ¡Aún no tenias que disparar! –le reprendió Lector desde su sitio mientras veía a su amigo y compañero volar hacia ellos entre risitas, tras él, los dos hombres se habían lanzado al ataque.

El combate no duró más de cinco minutos, pese a que Bickslow se defendía a la perfección y tenía la técnica oculta de sus ojos, contaba con la desventaja de que en aquel lugar no tenia objetos en los que trasladar a sus "babys" por lo que en el momento que Laxus los destruyó con sus potentes rayos el combate quedó decidido. De todas formas muchas personas entre el público, y entre los magos participantes se sorprendieron descubriendo que habían subestimado a Bickslow, pues aun en desventaja el hombre había luchado de forma sublime.

- ¡Aye! Este primer combate ha sido increíble.

- Hmp, el nivel con el que ha partido la competición ha sido muy alto. Los demás lo tendrán difícil para conseguir ser el favorito del público.

Una vez los contrincantes salieron de la arena, la lácrima volvió a lanzar las imágenes aleatorias, hasta detenerse nuevamente en dos.

- Y los siguientes en enfrentarse serán… ¡Cana Alberona vs Levy McGarden!

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí sorprendidas de que les hubiese tocado juntas, pero enseguida la determinación rugió en sus interiores. Ellas ya habían sido rivales durante el examen de clase S, pero no habían llegado a enfrentarse, ahora era el momento.

- Será un combate interesante, el tipo de magia de ambas es muy versátil.- comentaba Lily, mientras veía como antes de bajar a la arena Gajeel le revolvía el pelo a Levy mientras sonreía de forma torcida, en una extraña forma de desearle suerte y hacerle ver que confiaba en sus capacidades. Lucy por su parte no podía animar esta vez a ningún bando, ambas eran grandes amigas suyas.

- Si se ponen serías puede ser un combate realmente duro. –murmuró Charle a su lado, mientras tanto ambas magas se colocaban una frente a la otra en una distancia de unos diez metros, a la espera del pistoletazo de salida. Mientras tanto Happy presentaba a las chicas.

- ¡Aye! Tanto Cana como Levy llevan desde niñas en el gremio, ambas han demostrado ser magas sagaces en su terreno y han sido postulantes al último examen de clase S que hubo.

Todos estaban atentos, la tensión aumentaba por momentos, pero por alguna razón el combate no empezaba…

- ¡Frosh céntrate y dispara la bengala! ¡No tenemos todo el día! – El neko-rana se había distraído con una mariposa que pasaba justo por delante suya, por lo que se le había olvidado por completo lanzar la bengala. La situación hizo las delicias del público, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír hasta que sonó el disparo y el verdadero combate empezó.

La velocidad al atacar de ambas magas y la determinación y fiereza con la que lanzaban sus hechizos asombró a más de uno, pues ambas magas siempre habían sido tranquilas y no tan combativas.

Cartas vs Escritura sólida.

Si Cana lanzaba una llamarada de fuego Levy lo contrarrestaba con un potente chorro de agua helada y un ataque eléctrico que Cana disipaba rápidamente con un tornado de viento. Muchos magos entendieron ahora el por qué de que ambas magas hubiesen sido propuestas para ser magas de clase S, la habilidad, perspicacia y táctica con la que luchaban era muy superior a la de los demás magos, quienes partían de la fuerza bruta y la potencia de sus ataques. Pero ellas no, ellas combinaban ataques al mismo tiempo que defendían y volvían a atacar. Flechas de Cana, metal de Levy más un ataque de lanzas de hielo destruidas por agua hirviendo de Cana. Era un sin parar de distintas y muy diversas técnicas y magias, hasta que finalmente sonó el aviso de que el combate terminaba. Era un empate.

Ambas magas se sonrieron mientras jadeaban con cansancio arrodilladas sobre la arena, apenas se sostenían sobre sus pies, había sido un combate sumamente intenso en el que ninguna había flaqueado en toda la media hora que habían estado combatiendo.

- No tengo palabras. Gracias por haberme invitado a disfrutar de esto Fairy Tail.- La voz de Yajima-san hizo eco en el lugar mientras él y Makarov sonreían a ambas magas y alzaban su dedo en pos de felicitarlas.

- ¡Fairy Tail! ¡Fairy Tail! –Mavis sencillamente animaba feliz del despliegue de magia y armonía que veía en su gremio.

Las chicas apenas podían sostenerse en pie a causa del esfuerzo, por lo que enseguida varios magos corrieron a la arena a socorrerlas. Mientras Wacaba y Macao ayudaban a Cana, Jet y Droy se peleaban por ver quién ayudaría a Levy, quien simplemente les miró resignada mientras sonreía, hasta que notó como la alzaban del suelo.

- Lo has hecho bien enana.

Para cuando Jet y Droy se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, Gajeel ya cargaba a Levy en su espalda en dirección a las gradas para que la McGarden descansase.

Una vez más la lácrima disparo las imágenes aleatorias, muchos de los magos ya estaban ansiosos por competir tras ver lo emocionantes que habían sido los dos primeros duelos.

- Cana-san, Levy-san dejadme curaros las heridas. –Se ofreció Wendy, pero entonces Cana la interrumpió girándola hacia la imagen en la lácrima.

- No tienes tiempo para eso.

Los ojos de la pequeña se agrandaron al reconocer su nombre entre uno de los dos contrincantes.

- Y nuestros próximos duelistas son… ¡Wendy Marvell vs Max Alors!

- Wendy… -se preocupó Charle, pese a la madurez que habia demostrado la chica durante el Daimatou Enbu no sabía si sería capaz de combatir contra alguien de su propio gremio.

- Tranquila, ella es fuerte.- le aseguró Lily a su lado.

Por otra parte en la zona de los competidores Max bajaba tranquilamente hacia la arena, nada preocupado de contra quien le había tocado, mientras que Wendy permanecía paralizada y asustada en su sitio hasta que Natsu se acercó a ella.

- ¡Vamos Wendy! Demuéstrales de que está hecho un Dragon Slayer.

- Natsu-san…

- Nosotros te apoyaremos desde aquí.

- Romeo-kun…

- No tienes de que preocuparte Wendy, y tranquila si le hieres luego le curas y ya está.

- Gray-san… ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo haré!

- Ese es el espíritu. –la animó Lucy junto a Ireland, Max no sabía a qué iba a enfrentarse, nadie subestimaba a una dragona.

Bajó decidida hasta posarse frente a Max, quien lucía muy tranquilo y relajado con las manos en los bolsillos y silvando. A lo lejos Warren, Nab y Vijeeter le animaban, gritándole que seguro que ganaría que estuviese tranquilo, pero enseguida se callaron ante la amenazante mirada de Titania, quien después se giro sonriendo a Wendy deseándole suerte.

- Erza-san…

- Tranquila Wendy, procuraré no ser muy duro contigo.

La pequeña le miró resentida, vale que fuese más joven y menos experimentada, pero ella también era una maga de Fairy Tail, era una maga a tener en cuenta, y sobre todo tenía el orgullo de ser una Dragon Slayer. Antes de poder decir ella nada oyó como a lo lejos Gray, Natsu y Elfman la apoyaban.

- ¡Patéale el trasero Wendy!

- ¡No te arrepientas luego de tus palabras Max!

- ¡Es de hombres luchar!

Frosh disparó la bengala y el combate empezó, ni siquiera había escuchado a Lily cuando la presentó a ella y a Max, estaba muy concentrada en su adversario. No debía subestimarle, había visto al volver de Tenroujima que el hombre se había convertido en un habilidoso mago. Si no recordaba mal su magia era la manipulación de la arena, y allí tenía mucha por lo que contaba con una ventaja, pero no era el único. Su elemento era el mismísimo aire, así que ella no sería menos, lo daría todo.

- ¡Olas de arena!

Max fue el primero en atacar, con una gran cantidad de arena en forma de látigos u olas rodeo y empezó a golpear a Wendy, quien se resistía moviéndose intentando esquivar las múltiples ondas de arenas, las cuales cada vez eran más, hasta que…

- ¡Alas del dragón del cielo!

Con un potente giro de manos lanzó toda la arena de vuelta hacia su portador gracias al pequeño torbellino que generó a su alrededor, sin detenerse corrió hacia su adversario, quien se cubría los ojos de la arena y aprovechando lanzó un ataque.

- ¡Garra del dragón del cielo!

Hirió a Max, pero este tras el ataque se enfadó, viendo que no sería tan fácil vencer a la pequeña por lo que se decidió a aumentar sus ataques.

- ¡Corte de arena!- multiples ráfagas de afilada arena atacaron como cuchillas a Wendy hiriéndola, pero ella tampoco se detendría.

- ¡Venier! ¡Amrs! ¡Enchant! – se auto hechizó así misma mejorando sus habilidades, desde las gradas Lucy, Natsu e Ireland la animaban a gritos de euforia advirtiendo su siguiente ataque.- ¡Rugido del dragón del cielo!

Un rugido fue mandado a increíble potencia hacia Max pero este en el último momento sonrió, y levantando la arena de la mitad del lugar gritó.

- ¡Muro de arena! – Fue increíble, utilizó tal cantidad de arena que se creó un gran muro dividiendo el terreno de la batalla en dos, deteniendo el poderoso rugido de Wendy quien le observaba asombrada. El hombre no le dio tiempo a vacilaciones, aprovechando toda la arena acumulada, lanzó su ataque final.

- ¡Rebelión de arena!

- ¡Wendy! –se asustó Charle al ver como una inmensa cantidad de arena golpeaba cual cascada a la peli-azul quien intentaba cubrirse. Una vez terminado el ataque todos vieron como la adolescente lucia completamente magullada, jadeante de cansancio. Vio la mirada preocupada de todos, y la victoriosa de Max quien volvía a posar sus manos en los bolsillos, dando por terminado el combate.

- Aún no estoy acabada.- Y para sorpresa de muchos la chica empezó a comer aire hasta que… - ¡Arte Secreto! – Max no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya caminaba hacia las gradas creyéndose ganador cuando se vio rodeado por un imponente muro de puro viento cortante.- ¡Devastación de Luz: Taladro del cielo!

El resultado fue invicto, Max cayó inconsciente sobre la arena, el ataque tomándolo por sorpresa fue además el más fuerte de la chica.

- Y la ganadora es… ¡Wendy Marvell! –gritó Persephone haciendo eco en todo el lugar, mientras el público y todos aplaudían felices.

La pequeña se dejó caer en el suelo agotada, alzando la vista vio como Charle lloraba emocionada mientras Happy gritaba de emoción y los demás exceeds le daban la enhorabuena y sonreían muy felices con el resultado. Notó entonces una mano sobre su hombro, al girarse vio que era Romeo, quien había bajado para ver si necesitaba ayuda y le tendía una mano con una enorme sonrisa contagiando así a la chica.

Mientras tanto en las gradas…

- ¡Yosh, estoy encendido!

- Wendy lo ha hecho fenomenal.

- ¡Luce, pelea contra mí!

- ¿¡NANI!?

No se dieron cuenta del silencio que les había rodeado, al girarse vieron como muchos observaban a la rubia. La razón… los nombres de los nuevos contrincantes.

- ¡Lucy Heartfilia vs Lissana Strauss!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy, akane 192530, Solchuu .martin .1, Nerea fernandes scarlet, Sky. Without. ****Sun, Meigore, Shiroo-Chan, Sofi. Richardson. 7, John. Levesquemcmahon, Salamander-Natsu, Digigirl2301, ALBOTA RULES, nemuru3003, inazumadraco y Taturrax por seguirme en esta intrépida y espontanea historia ^^. **

**Y a: **

**RubyLRed: **¡Lo siento muchísimo! Mis más sentidas y sinceras disculpas, me da muchísima rabia equivocarme en detalles así, normalmente cuando me comentáis miro vuestros perfiles, pero en el anterior cap tenía mucha prisa y no pude por lo que… ¡BIENVENIDO! Me hace mucha ilusión tener noticias de un chico, por lo general que yo sea consciente solo tengo a chicas. Y bueno respecto al cap, obvio Happy va a estar ahí intentando el pobre de todo, y Charle es Chale jajaj ¿será alguna vez más dulce? No creo… jajaj Romeo es todo un galán, no como su padre jaja Y bueno lo del tango de Laxus… En conjunto con Mira le pegaba un montón un baile así, pero no me lo imagino bailando mucho más jajjaj y bueno las ganadoras de la primera prueba… Era inevitable si votaba el pueblo jajaj Espero que disfrutes el cap de hoy y me sigas contando cosas ^^

**Fatty Rose Malfoy: **¡Hola! Tranquila no pasa nada lo importante es que estás aquí y que sigues, y espero disfrutes, la historia. Conseguiremos que Erza y Jellal se escapen en algún momentejo, y bueno lo de Sting no se… no se… Ireland no es la única solterilla por el gremio, Lissana, Laki, Kinana… hay muchas chicas guapas así que ya vorem.

**Alcai Dragnel: **Happy necesitaba ya algún hada madrina que le ayudase de algún modo, y ¿Quién mejor que Persephone? Jaja ¡Y bueno Makarov ya esta hasta decidiendo los nombres de sus seis bisnietos que quiere! Espero que te gusten las locuras de esta prueba ^^

**Alma Yukary: **Prefiero que por aquí me llamen Arya si no te importa jajaj se me hace raro que me digan x mi nombre normal. Y bueno como me ha gustado saber que te ha dado un infartito con el tango jaja Era un momento muy especial que ansiaba te llegase hondo, es una pareja que no es fácil poner grandes momentos, pero con algo de locura e imaginación todo se puede hacer jajaj Y sobre las canciones si te fijas suelo dejar caer el nombre del intérprete y de la canción cuando las menciono, pero si quieres a partir de ahora al final del cap os puedo poner todos los nombres o direcciones de youtube de las canciones que use si uso más, no hay problema alguno =)

De hecho si hay alguna que quieras escuchar que ya haya salido o algo y no encuentras dimelo y yo te escribo la dirección de youtube para que puedas disfrutarla.

**Yamii: **¡Bienvenida! Me alegra muchísimo tener una nueva comentarista, o nuevo aunque creo y espero no equivocarme que eres chica x el nombre, si no corrígeme jajaj. MiraxLaxus van a haber asi momentitos importantes, es una pareja que a mí me encanta pero que es un poco difícil meterles momentos pero lo conseguiré. Así que espero que disfrutes mucho de lo que sigue en el fic y me vayas contando que te parece. ^^

_**Como siempre espero ansiosa vuestra opinión, consejo, propuesta y todo lo que os apetezca decir… =)**_

_**¡Es un placer teneros a todos vosotros aquí! Y sí, eso te incluye a ti, lector del cual desconozco tu nombre, pero sé que estas aquí porque Fanfiction me lo chiva ;) **_

_**¡ Ja ne ¡**_


	9. Hierve la sangre en el estadio

_**¡Bienvenidos!**_

_**¡Y seguimos con los enfrentamientos apoteósicos del primer día! ¿Quién ganará?**_

_**Pd: Como ya sabéis esta parte del torneo trata de versus ¿queréis alguno en especial?¡ Mandadme un review con los luchadores y lo intentaré poner!**_

**CAPITULO 8: ¡SANGRE EN LLAMAS! UNA PELEA ARDIENTE**

La expectación vibraba en el lugar, una enorme tensión se había formado al saber los nombres de las siguientes contrincantes. Buenas amigas con algo en común, cierto peli-rosa alocado junto a un pequeño gato azul.

Ambas magas bajaron hasta la arena con todavía la confusión y sorpresa pintada en sus rostros. ¿Sería una lucha normal? ¿O indirectamente batallarían por algo en especial? Fuera lo que fuese esa pelea iba a ser una pelea digna de ver. De algún modo eran el pasado vs el presente.

La mirada de una de ellas cambió. Nadie decía nada, pero para todos era evidente que pese a la amistad y confianza existía una rivalidad latente entre ellas. Una rivalidad que pronto saldría a flote.

Natsu veía emocionado una batalla donde dos personas importantes para él se enfrentarían, quería saber quien de ellas era la más fuerte. A su lado Erza le miró extrañada.

- Natsu, ¿no te preocupa lo que pueda pasar?

- ¿Eh?- Erza suspiró derrotada, al parecer el chico no se daba cuenta de nada…

Los murmullos entre los magos del gremio resonaban, mientras que los de Sabertooth escuchaban todo sorprendidos y confundidos.

- Hmp, va a ser algo interesante de ver.- comentó Macao.

- ¿Crees que peleen como gatas? – se jactó a su lado Wacaba.

Levy y Cana mantenían la vista fija en la arena, pendientes del primer movimiento del combate y preocupadas por Lucy.

- Lu-chan…

Muchos se debatían a la hora de decidir a quién animarían, ni siquiera los Exceed comentaban algo, todos estaban pendientes de la reacción de Happy, quien se mantenía estático en su lugar, nervioso. Makarov contemplaba todo de igual modo, esta batalla más que física seria emocional para las magas, esperaba que no ocurriese nada malo y que todo sucediese con normalidad.

En las gradas Sting, cansado de no entender el por qué de tanta expectación entre el público y los magos, terminó preguntándole a Gray.

- ¿Por qué está todo el mundo tan pendiente de lo que pase entre ellas?

- Por Natsu.

- ¿Huh?

- Lissana fue quien estuvo con Natsu desde su llegaba, fue además quien cuidó el huevo de Happy junto a Natsu hasta que este nació. Pero hace unos años sucedió algo por lo que la dimos por muerta. Natsu no volvió a relacionarse o querer hacer equipo con nadie hasta que conoció y trajo a Lucy al gremio, no se han separado desde entonces. Pero meses después descubrimos que Lissana seguía viva. Desde entonces hay cierta tensión pese a que ellas se han hecho amigas.

Los miembros de Sabertooth escuchaban atentos y sorprendidos al moreno, quien no había despegado sus ojos de la arena mientras relataba brevemente la historia. Ahora entendían el por qué de la tensión allí. Pero se sorprendieron todavía más al girarse hacia el dragon slayer y ver que este no se enteraba de nada y las animaba a combatir.

Cerca de ellos Mira observaba preocupada a su hermana, mientras a su lado su hermano les deseaba suerte a ambas magas y les gritaba que pelear era de hombres.

- Lissana… espero que no hagas ninguna tontería…

En el terreno de batalla la tensión iba aumentando, Lucy notaba como se podía malinterpretarse esa situación en muchos sentidos. Ella no quería que su batalla se transformase en una pelea por ver quién era mejor que quien para cierto dragon slayer, o que de algún modo alguna de ellas saliese herida sentimentalmente de ahí. Solo quería una batalla normal, una que pudieran disfrutar ambas.

Pero la mirada de Lissana le advirtió que las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

- ¿Estás lista Lucy?

-H-Hai… Demo, ¿esto solo es un simple duelo, no? –preguntó Lucy nerviosa al ver el rostro serio de la albina, quien sonrió con un poco de falsedad al contestarle.

- Bueno, somos amigas y no tengo nada contra ti, demo… Yo fui quien estuvo junto a Natsu y crió a Happy, te agradezco que los cuidases mientras yo no estaba, pero ahora tú sigues siendo su compañera de equipo y no yo. ¿¡Por qué!?

Todo el mundo se mantenía en silencio, escuchando las palabras de Lissana, que poco a poco iban cargándose de acido. Incluso Natsu había parado de animarlas a ambas sorprendido por lo dicho por la albina. ¿A qué venía eso?

- Y-Yo…

- Vamos a comprobar quien de las dos sería mejor compañera para Natsu. – declaró Lissana sumamente seria ante una sorprendida Lucy.

- Demo Lissana, eso es algo que deben elegir Natsu y Happy. ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Exacto, ellos eligen. ¡Así que enseñémosles quien es la mejor para que puedan elegir!

Entonces Lissana se lanzó al ataque, corriendo velozmente hacia una todavía confusa Lucy quien no terminaba de asimilar lo dicho por la Strauss. Frosh un poco asustado por la fiereza que veía en las facciones de la chica disparó la bengala apenas sin mirar y corrió hacia su lugar en la tribuna junto a Lector y Persephone.

- ¡Animal Soul: Alas!

Lucy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo cuando Lissana embistió contra ella lanzándola varios metros rodando por el suelo, mientras Lucy se intentaba incorporar la albina volvió autilizar su animal soul, esta vez convirtiéndose en un ave por completo, dispuesta a picotear y herir a Lucy.

Nunca habían visto esa velocidad, fuerza y determinación en Lissana, quien apenas le daba a tregua a Lucy. La rubia no había tenido tiempo aun de sacar alguna de sus llaves, pues Lissana la golpeaba en un placaje para luego una vez en el suelo llenarla de heridas a base de picotazos.

Hasta que Lucy reaccionó y de una fuerte patada, entrenada a base de lanzamiento por la ventana para Natsu, apartó a Lissana lo suficiente como para sacar una de sus llaves.

- ¡Ábrete puerta del escorpión: Escorpio!

Lissana se apartó velozmente del espirítu pero al despistarse subestimó a Lucy, quien con su látigo ( Fleuve d'étoiles ) la consigue atrapar por una de sus patas mientras Lissana batea sus alas en un intento por soltarse.

- ¡Ahora Escorpio!

- ¡Cañón de arena!

El impacto contra la albina fue inminente, y debido a su cercanía consiguió debilitar bastante a la chica.

- ¡Nice Escorpio! –le felicitó Lucy mientras hacía que el espíritu volviese.

- ¡Wee!

Lissana se levantó furiosa, habiendo perdido su take over y con bastantes magulladuras se lanzó de nuevo hacia Lucy.

- ¡Animal Soul: Tigre!

Pero esta vez Lucy estaba atenta por lo que Lissana a los pocos metros de lanzarse hacia ella a gran velocidad cayó en una trampa, un hoyo hecho por Virgo.

Al conseguir salir todavía más golpeada que antes debido al impacto, se encontró de pleno con Capricorn con quien empezó una pelea de habilidad y velocidad a base de golpes.

Realmente todos estaban atentos a los movimientos de las magas, Lucy solo había combinado a Virgo y Capricorn a la vez para efectuar una trampa de forma inteligente, debilitando a Lissana. Pero el fuego y determinación en la mirada de la menor de los Strauss la impulsaban a demostrar que ella también era una digna maga de Fairy Tail y una orgullosa usuaria del Take Over al igual que sus hermanos.

En un momento de flaqueza de Capricorn, Lissana consiguió golpearle utilizando su Animal Soul: Pingüino, haciendo así desaparecer al espíritu.

Pero el combate entre Capricorn y Lissana había durado al menos diez minutos por lo que la albina estaba mucho más lenta y cansada que al principio, pero Lucy no estaba en mejores condiciones ya que había mantenido abierta una misma puerta durante mucho tiempo, perdiendo así cierta cantidad de magia al ser Capricornio uno de los espíritus que más consumía.

Pero ninguna se detuvo ahí, Lissana volvió al ataque golpeado en un par de ocasiones a la rubia, quien invocó a Sagitario quien empezó a disparar contra la albina, forzándola a cambiar su apariencia de pingüino a la de tigresa de nuevo para poder esquivar las flechas.

Lucy no mantuvo mucho tiempo abierta la puerta de Sagitario, pero aprovechó que este había hecho retroceder a la chica para lanzarse ella misma contra su oponente látigo en mano.

Arañazos, ataduras, patadas y golpes se intercambiaron durante un tiempo entre ambas magas, hasta que Lissana atrapó a Lucy en su propia trampa. Beneficiándose del acercamiento cambió su take over…

- ¡Animal Soul: Conejo!

Transformándose en un enorme conejo morado que aplastó por completo a Lucy, saltando sobre ella haciéndole escupir sangre. Pero la maga de espíritus estelares no se dejó amedrentar y aguantando las fuertes sacudidas sobre su cuerpo invocó a Taurus, quien golpeó a Lissana con su hacha lanzándola con fuerza contra el muro más cercano destruyéndolo, haciendo así perder a Lissana su take over.

Ambas magas se fueron levantando con lentitud y dificultad, sin apartar la vista una de la otra. Lucy empezaba a enfadarse, Lissana trataba de herirla a conciencia de verdad, no eran simples ataques, iba con toda su furia y rencor escondidos.

Apenas quedaban cinco minutos para que el combate terminase, y actualmente ninguna quería terminar en empate. Pese a que la rubia no quería entrar en disputas por Natsu o Happy tenía su orgullo, y no iba a dejar que nadie la humillase como pretendía hacer la Strauss.

Pero Lissana fue más rápida, y utilizando sus alas y patas del Animal Soul mitad ave, cogió a Lucy y empezó a alzar el vuelo, cada vez más alto. Lucy preocupada por la altura que empezaban a coger y sospechando las intenciones de Lissana dejó de moverse.

- ¡Matte Lissana! ¡Es muy peligroso!

El grito de pánico de Mirajane aumentó la tensión del momento, todos veían preocupados las intenciones de Lissana, quien continuaba subiendo. Incluso Droy estaba preparado para lanzar sus plantas en un intento de sostener a Lucy, Ireland mantenía la vista fija lista para hacer un escudo de campo de fuerza y sostener a Lucy en cualquier momento, Mira con su take over y Fried con sus alas a través de runas listos para coger en el aire a Lucy, Wendy para curarla en caso de que no consiguiesen cogerla a tiempo y resultase gravemente herida… Entonces Lissana la soltó.

Y los gritos de pánico al ver caer a Lucy desde esa altura empezaron, pero hubo dos gritos que hicieron eco entre los demás.

- ¡LUCY!

Eran Happy y Natsu quienes veían desesperados como su rubia amiga empezaba a coger cada vez más velocidad al caer, impidiendo así a Ireland poder hacer el campo de fuerza en un punto exacto o a Droy darle tiempo a crear plantas suficientes para cogerla.

Pronto los seis exceeds se lanzaron al aire dispuestos a coger a la chica antes de que tocase el suelo, pero algo les detuvo. La determinación en los ojos de Lucy.

- No perderé tan fácilmente. ¡Ábrete puerta del carnero: Aries! ¡Ábrete puerta de la sirvienta: Virgo!

Entonces para sorpresa y alivio de todos nadie tuvo que detener o interrumpir el combate para salvar a la maga, pues la misma Lucy había resuelto el problema al hacer que Aries convirtiese el suelo de la arena en una mullida y esponjosa piscina de lana rosa, cayendo así la chica sin daño alguno. Pero a su vez había invocado a Virgo, muchos no entendieron para que hasta que vieron como el espíritu golpeaba a una impactada Lissana todavía en el aire y antes de que esta pudiese reaccionar la esposase con sus esposas. Impidiéndole movimiento alguno.

- ¡Y la ganadora del combate es: LUCY HEARTFILIA! –gritó Persephone a los cuatro vientos haciendo así que el estadio vibrase en aplausos y vítores para la maga.

Era cierto que muchos habían subestimado en gran medida las habilidades de Lissana, pero Lucy no destacaba solo por ser una maga de espíritus celestiales, si no por ser una maga de gran intelecto también.

Lucy no tuvo tiempo de poder hablar con Lissana, conforme habían dado por finalizado el combate y habían desaparecido la lana y las esposas se había marchado rápidamente con Mira corriendo tras ella preocupada.

Decidió ir donde Wendy para que la ayudase un poco con sus heridas y no hablar del tema con nadie, entendía las razones de Lissana y la necesidad de expulsar los malos sentimientos, y esperaba que con ese combate se hubiese resuelto todo, aunque lo dudaba. Así que tras recibir un rápido abrazo por parte de Happy quien seguía bastante afectado por la batalla y el susto de la caída de Lucy, la chica volvió a las gradas para descansar y ver el siguiente combate.

Natsu quiso acercarse a ella pero algo se lo impidió, el sonido de la voz de Lector anunciando a los siguientes competidores.

- ¡Y a continuación, en el quinto y penúltimo combate del día! ¡Natsu Dragnel vs Romeo Conbolt!

Todos en Fairy Tail se sorprendieron ante este nuevo emparejamiento, pero esta vez para bien, pues muchos sabían el lazo de fraternidad tan especial que unía a ambos magos. Además de usar ambos magia de fuego, sería un combate digno de ver… si es que Natsu se controlaba un poco.

Romeo estaba un poco cohibido y nervioso ante la perspectiva de luchar contra Natsu, pero entonces notó como alguien le sostenía de la mano infundiéndole valor, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Wendy al girarse. Otra voz se acercó para animarle.

- No dudes Romeo, puede que Natsu sea muy fuerte, pero tú eres más listo. Haz que esté orgulloso de ti.- Era Lucy quien se había acercado a él sabiendo de sus dudas, tras ella pudo ver como todos los del gremio le animaban y como Natsu le llamaba impaciente desde la arena.

- ¡Sí!

- Espero que Natsu no se pase con él… -murmuraba Macao mientras veía como su hijo se colocaba en su sitio frente a Natsu, listo para pelear.

- ¿Qué dices? Romeo también es un gran mago.- le animó Wacaba a su lado.

Todo el público empezó a animar al pequeño a sabiendas de que siempre había venerado y adorado al dragón slayer ante él. Hoy se vería cuanto había aprendido el pupilo de su héroe.

Frosh disparó la bengala esta vez en el momento exacto, y con la luz rojiza en el cielo ambos magos se dispusieron a pelear.

- ¡Voy a ir con todo! – gritó Romeo animado mientras envolvía sus manos en llamas azules, con la característica de que en vez de calientes estas eran frías.

- ¡Estoy preparado! ¡Vamos!

El explosivo combate empezó con fuerza desde el segundo uno, ambos magos se lanzaron en una pelea llena de puñetazos, golpes y patadas, únicamente enfundados en las llamas de sus puños luchaban con destreza y habilidad.

Natsu no utilizaba ninguna de sus técnicas, pero rivalizaba con Romeo y le picaba durante los golpes, alentándolo a pegarle todavía más fuerte, luchando en igualdad de niveles y condiciones. Y aun que Natsu seguía sobresaliendo romeo se defendía con una habilidad, entusiasmo y concentración que levantaban pasiones.

En las gradas todos los miembros del gremio y de Sabertooth apoyaban al pequeño, animándolo y alentándolo a seguir así, estaba siendo un espectáculo increíble y maravilloso, donde tanto Natsu como Romeo estaban disfrutando al máximo del encuentro.

- ¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes!? – le provocó Natsu mientras lo lanzaba unos metros atrás de un golpe.- ¡Vamos, arriésgate más! ¡Alas del dragón de fuego!

Un nuevo golpe, pero Romeo en vez de decaer se levantaba y golpeaba con todavía más ganas que antes, porque Natsu empezaba a tomarle enserio, porque pese a ser consciente de que le faltaba mucho para llegar a su nivel le estaba demostrando que seguiría mejorando día a día igual que él.

Un nuevo de choque de puños, pero esta vez algo había cambiado. Natsu se miró las manos sorprendido al ver que no podía utilizar sus llamas, encontrándose con esta vez las famosas llamas purpuras pegajosas de Macao. Romeo había aprovechado el choque para pegárselas en las manos y aprovechar aunque fuese ese breve lapso de tiempo para hacer una combinación de ataques logrando lanzar a Natsu al suelo a varios metros de distancia.

- ¡Oh! Eso ha sido una estrategia muy inteligente. No ha usado hasta ahora ese tipo de llama para distraer a Natsu.- comentó Lily felicitando a Romeo por su obra.

- Aun que Natsu se las puede comer aye…

- Pero Romeo-kun es increíble, ¡usa varios tipos de fuego! ¡Sugoi!

Natsu se levantó comiéndose en un momento las llamas y cargando una vez más sus puños de sus propias flamas, sonriendo más que nunca cargó de nuevo hacia Romeo, quien le esperaba igual de sonriente con sus manos envueltas una vez más en las frías llamas azules.

Una nueva serie de golpes, patadas y puñetazos continuó durante otros diez minutos de combate. Todos seguían vitoreando y animando a Romeo, quien se defendía cada vez mejor pese a que empezaba a notársele el cansancio.

Los de Sabertooth veían impresionados como Natsu, controlando su poder, no hacía otra cosa que alentar y motivar al joven, pero aun conteniendo su poder no se amedrentaba al golpear con fuerza y fuego a Romeo, lo único que no hacía era utilizar técnicas fueras de el colmillo, las garras y en una ocasión el rugido del dragón de fuego.

El combate prosiguió, pero esta vez a medida que avanzaba Romeo flaqueaba más a causa del cansancio, le costaba más levantarse y moverse, estaba bastante golpeado y respiraba con esfuerzo, jadeante.

- ¡Ike Romeo! –volvió a alentarle Natsu mientras lo golpeaba una vez más.

Volvió a levantarse, y entonces mientras veía como Natsu volvia a hacercarse para golpearle una vez más recordó lo que Lucy le había dicho. "Aprovecha tu inteligencia"

Y recordando una historia que hace mucho el mago de fuego le contó, lleno sus manos de unas extrañas y enormes llamas amarillas. Natsu se paró en seco viendo nervioso esas llamas, no es que fuesen peligrosas pero le recordaban a aquellas llamas asquerosas de aquel tipo de Phatom Lord…

A causa de su descuido Natsu no vio el momento en el que Romeo le golpeó justo en la boca con el puño cubierto de esas extrañas llamas, que hicieron que un horrible y penetrante olor le llenase las fosas nasales por completo, mareándolo. Entonces con su otro puño cubierto de llamas púrpuras, más densas, Romeo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Natsu, estrellándolo y derrumbando parte del muro lateral que rodeaba la arena.

- Buena esa Romeo… ¡Ahora preparate!

El peli-rosa se alzó para salir disparado hacia Romeo, quien también ansioso corrió hacia él. En el momento que sus puños chocaron, llamas rojas y ardientes vs llamas azules y heladas, un disparo en el aire los detuvo.

- Y se ha acabado el tiempo… ¡Es un empate!

No pudieron hacer más que gritar, reir y celebrar todos los magos victoriosos el gran combate que habían disfrutado ver por parte del joven Conbolt y el Dragnel, quien ahora abrazaba y chocaba sus puños feliz con Romeo por el increíble encuentro que tanto les había gustado.

- Esto hay que repetirlo Romeo.

Romeo sonrió más feliz que nunca, pero estaba tan cansado que apenas se podía parar de pie, flaqueó un momento y al siguiente notó como alguien lo cargaba a su espalda.

- ¿Huh? ¿Natsu?

- Descansa, lo has hecho muy bien. ¡Realmente hemos estado encendidos! ¡Jaja!

Mientras llegaban a las gradas, entre felicitaciones y alabanzas por el combate hacia Romeo quien ya no sabía qué cara poner, el marcador sacó los dos últimos nombres de ese día.

Gajeel Redfox vs Evergreen.

El combate duró lo que Wendy tardó en curarle mientras lo veían.

A pesar de que durante los siete primeros minutos Ever se las había ingeniado para esquivar todos los ataques del dragon slayer de hierro y herirle con sus agujas mágicas, pero Gajeel tenía poca paciencia y arto de no conseguir golpearla y tener que evitar mirarle todo el tiempo a los ojos terminó mandando un potentísimo rugido del dragón que dejo fuera de combate a Evergreen en un instante.

- No tiene remedio… - se apenó Lily, que aunque se alegraba de su victoria pensaba que podría haber sido algo más cuidadoso.

- Menudo ataque de Gajeel-kun… Sugoi…

- Eso debió dolerle a Evergreen-san. –comentaron Lector y Persephone.

- ¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

Entonces Charle, tras ver que ya ambos magos se habían retirado de la arena, uno quejándose y la otra siendo cargada por Elfman todavía inconsciente, cogió el micro y junto a Happy se posó en el centro del estadio sosteniéndose en el aire con sus alas.

- ¡Y con este combate se cierra la primera de estas dos jornadas de duelo! ¡Aye!

- Esperamos que lo hayan podido disfrutar y que no se pierdan los duelos de mañana y la gran final.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy, akane 192530, Solchuu .martin .1, Nerea fernandes scarlet, Sky. Without. ****Sun, Meigore, Shiroo-Chan, Sofi. Richardson. 7, John. Levesquemcmahon, Salamander-Natsu, Digigirl2301, ALBOTA RULES, nemuru3003, Alma Yukari, Alcai Dragnel**, **RubyLRed**, **inazumadraco y Taturrax por seguirme en esta intrépida y espontanea historia ^^. **

**Y a:**

**RoxyL96: ¡**¡Bienvenida! ¡Encantada de tenerte por estos barrios! Me gusta saber que no has encontrado aun ningún fic parecido, me motiva a seguir estrujándome los sesos para ser aun más creativa y sorprenderos aún más. Y bueno las parejas no podían ser obvias, tenían que ser mezclas que llamasen la atención y espero que lo estén haciendo. Y bueno si… hoy ha habido una señora pelea de gatas, con tigresa, látigo y esposas incluidas ;)

Acerca del LaMi no te preocupes, a mí también me encanta y voy a seguir poniendo cosas, yo tampoco entiendo porque no se habla más de esta pareja T-T ¡Y lo de romeo y Natsu! ¿Me leíste la mente? Has acertado por completo, y espero con ansias que me digas que te ha parecido ese combate y el de las chicas. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Yamii: **¡Hola! ¿Te ha gustado el cap? Perfecto, al parecer estoy consiguiendo que haya un cierto nivel alto en todos los caps lo que me alegra muchísimo. Romeo es tierno pero míralo hoy que fiero ;) La batalla entre Lucy y Lissana ya ves… ¿Cómo te has quedado? ¿Te ha gustado? Y bueno ver verán mas a Laxus y Mira, puede que los pillen con las manos en la masa… o puede que no. Quien sabe jijiji

**Daniel: **Hola ¡Y bienvenido! Estoy encantada de tener noticias de chicos que siguen la historia, por lo poco que se (pues tengo poca experiencia al estar subiendo solo dos historias) suelen ser la mayoría chicas las que comentan. Me alegra mucho saber que te has enganchado tanto a la historia ¡es una gran noticia! ^^ Acerca de tu petición de Erza y Mira… a mi me encantaría también verlo algún día en el manga, puede ser muy épico. Pero me da tanto miedo escribir algo así, tienen magias no muy compatibles para enfrentar y no sé si seré capaz, por lo que no puedo asegurarte nada, lo siento. Y respecto a Lucy y Lissana, bueno, ¿Qué tal si me dices tú como ha quedado la batalla? Espero que te haya gustado =)

**Effy: **¡Hola! Ya decía yo jajaj ¡Menos mal que ya tienes nombre! ¡Muchas gracias por el alago! Y bueno de eso se trata de sorprenderos y volveros locas con los caps. Veo que el tema duelos te ha gustado, y ese odio hacia Lissana me ha sorprendido un montón, espero no me mates por no haber sido más cruel con ella. Y obvio el mejor detalle eran esos momentazos de Frosh siendo… Frosh jajaj Veremos qué cosas nos depara el futuro romance y el posible drama de esta historia jujuju

_**Como siempre espero ansiosa vuestra opinión, consejo, propuesta y todo lo que os apetezca decir… =)**_

_**¡Es un placer teneros a todos vosotros aquí! Y sí, eso te incluye a ti, lector del cual desconozco tu nombre, pero sé que estas aquí porque Fanfiction me lo chiva ;) **_

_**¡ Ja ne ¡**_


	10. Descubriendo magias

_**¡Bienvenidos!**_

_**¡Y seguimos con el torneo y los duelos del segundo día! ¿Quién ganará?**_

_**Lamento mucho el retraso, pero a causa del inicio del curso, otras cuestiones, y mi gran duda de si poner o no el tercer duelo que vais a leer me han hecho retrasarme mucho en la actualización del cap.**_

_**¡DISFRUTADLO!**_

_**CAPITULO 9: EPIC MOMENTS**_

- ¡Bienvenidos a la segunda jornada del torneo de FAIRY TAIL!

- Ayer tuvimos increíbles y fieros combates entre nuestros más increíbles miembros. ¡AYE!

- Pero hoy hay más. ¡Y con todavía más ganas!

- Además, el cierre del torneo de duelos será una gran sorpresa para todos…

- ¡Pero esa no será la única sorpresa! Tras el torneo una gran cena se celebrará en la plaza mayor, a cargo del restaurante de nuestro querido e ilustre invitado y jurado, Yajima-san!

Como cabía esperar, tras tales palabras, el recinto no pudo más que estallar en eufóricos aplausos y vítores mientras que Yajima-san se levantaba momentáneamente de su asiento y saludaba con leves reverencias al público mientras les agradecía.

- ¡Pero no hagamos más larga la espera! ¡Aye!

- ¡Qué comience…

- … el primer combate!

El marcador disparó dos estelas al cielo, la imagen de todos los miembros del gremio y de sus invitados de Sabertooth iban saliendo de forma aleatoria, hasta detenerse.

- ¡Mirajane Strauss vs Rufus Lohr!

Muchos, tanto magos como pueblerinos, se sorprendieron pues esta sería seguro una batalla emocionante. La dulce Mirajane, con su cara de ángel y su cara de demonio, contra el tranquilo y culto Rufus, y su increíble habilidad memorística.

Muchos vecinos se preguntaban como la ex-modelo podría combatir, pues solo conocían la faceta angelical de la maga y no creían que esta tuviese un poder… como el que descubrieron ante sus ojos.

Fue una batalla de velocidad, el golpe más rápido sería decisivo. Dos magos de clase S, dos magos de habilidades inigualables.

La primera colisión llego tras el brillo de la bengala lanzada por Frosh.

_Una espada congelante del rayo negro_ chocó contra una potentísima _devil explosion_ que causó un gran choque de poderes mágicos, haciendo vibrar el estadio por completo, sacudiéndolo con la fuerza y viento provocados por la colisión. Pero tras el primer ataque ninguno de los magos retrocedió. Aprovechando el humo generado por la arena levantada ante el choque de ataques, Rufus utilizó el mismo ataque con el que abrió el Daimatou Enbu, _estrellas fugaces_, localizando a Mira entre el polvo y atacándola con la fuerza de un trueno… Pero no contó con que Mirajane sacando sus alas sería capaz de esquivar el ataque y precipitarse hacia él a una velocidad impresionante, golpeándole. Pero era obvio que no sería tan fácil vencer al mago de Sabertooth, pues lo golpeado por Mirajane no fue más que un _clon del recuerdo_.

El siguiente movimiento fue el decisivo, con el siguiente golpe, apenas un par de segundos después de golpear la demonio al clon, terminó el combate.

Nadie podría haber predicho la verdadera fuerza de un demonio, menos del señor de los demonios, de la señora. Pues Rufus confiado de que Mirajane no localizaría su posición en tan poco tiempo bajó la guardia, e instantes después gracias a una inaudita velocidad… Mirajane Sitri apareció ante sus ojos, y al igual que con Jenny, Rufus cayó de un único y brutal golpe.

- ¡Y la ganadora es Mirajane! –gritó Charle, sí Charle, emocionada por la victoria de la hada.

En las gradas los de Sabertooth, y unos cuanto más de Fairy Tail, veian impactados el final del combate. Todavía asimilando el monstruoso poder que escondía la grácil maga.

- V-Vaya…

- ¿Huh? ¿De qué se sorprende Sting-sama? – Ahora todas las miradas se posaban en Yukino, quien veía extrañada la sorpresa reflejada en los rostros de sus compañeros.- Q-Quiero decir… Rufus-sama es muy fuerte demo… esta vez estaba en desventaja.

- ¿En desventaja?

- Hai. El puede hacer olvidar un ataque hecho con magia, demo Mira-sama utiliza la magia sobre sí misma al transformarse en demonio no sobre su adversario. Ella no utiliza apenas ataques mágicos, no es que le hagan mucha falta…

- Ya veo… Así que los magos que utilizan el Take Over son la debilidad de Rufus… - comprendió Rogue a su lado.

Los combates siguieron, y el segundo versus de ese día enfrentó a Warren y a Droy.

- ¿Aye? No creo que este combate de para mucho… - comentó Happy mofándose de ambos magos, quienes inmediatamente empezaron a quejarse por semejante discriminación.

Aun que Happy no se equivocaba mucho, el combate duró exactamente diez segundos. El tiempo que tardó Droy en lanzar sus plantas carnívoras hacia Warren y que este, sin tan siquiera moverse del sitio, se concentrase al máximo y le enviase telepáticamente el sonido más agudo e irritante escuchado hasta la fecha. Dejando k.o a Droy al instante.

Rápidamente escogieron a los siguientes combatientes, no queriendo que el público se aburriese. Dos nuevos nombres aparecieron ante el público.

Jet vs Sting Eucliffe.

Cabe decir que la cara del miembro del Shadow Gear lo decía todo. Saber que iba a enfrentarse al mismísimo maestro de Sabertooth no le hacía especial gracia, menos sabiendo que prácticamente era casi como si se enfrentase a Natsu. O peor, Natsu puede que aun hubiera tenido en cuenta que se conocían desde niños… Pero se dijo a sí mismo que lo intentaría, no podía quedar mal ante Levy.

- ¡Ike Sting-kun!

- Buena suerte, Jet. – el mencionado se giró emocionado hacia Lily, creyendo que confiaba en sus habilidades y fuerza, pero estaba claro por la nerviosa sonrisa del exceed y la mirada de pena que no era así para nada…

Frosh lanzó el pistoletazo de salida, y sin apenas pensarlo Jet utilizó absolutamente toda su velocidad, al máximo, para encerrar a Sting en un círculo. Corría a su alrededor de tal forma que apenas se veía un borrón.

Sting probó en varias ocasiones lanzando un rugido del dragón blanco, en forma de láser. No iba a ser tan tonto como para utilizar una técnica potente y arriesgarse a destruir la arena. Ni era el Daimatou Enbu, ni quería herir de gravedad a nadie.

Mientras que el tigre sopesaba sus opciones Jet sonrió, creyendo ingenuamente que al rubio se le habían acabado las ideas y estaba distraído. Concentrando toda su magia en la pierna izquierda, se lanzó sin dudarlo hacia él.

- ¡Halcón de los cielos!

El ataque era bueno, sí. Y muy potente, incluso podría dejar k.o a muchos magos… pero no a un dragon slayer. Sin tan siquiera pestañear Sting sostuvo la pierna de Jet justo antes del impacto, y para rematarlo le golpeó en el abdomen.

- Garra del dragón blanco.

Jet lo supo, no había podido llegar más lejos, pero al menos el mago ante él había sido magnánimo. Muestra de ello era el sello que impedía cualquier movimiento por su parte, haciendo así que el combate terminase a favor del rubio, sin necesidad de herirle.

- Se nota que Sting ha cambiado. – le felicitó Lily a su modo.

- ¡Sting-kun es el mejor!

- Ha sido una buena forma de luchar contra un adversario menor. – comentó Charle también felicitando a Sting.

El marcador volvió a vibrar, y dos nombres salieron. Dos nombres de dos personas que por algún motivo habían tachado de imposible su participación en el evento.

La dama de los tigres vs la nueva hada de cristal.

- Hmp, va a ser un enfrentamiento interesante…

- ¡Señoras y señores! Con ustedes nuestras siguientes combatientes… ¡YUKINO AUGURIA vs IRELAND FERNANDEZ!

- Será la primera vez que veamos luchar a Ayr ¡Aye!

- ¡Ike Ayr-chan!

- Un combate entre Yukino-kun e Ireland-kun! ¡Un duelo de tigresas! ¡Sí!

- ¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

- Ireland es un hada, no una tigresa.

Todas las miradas se posaban en ambas magas, quienes todavía asimilaban la noticia. Para los vecinos ellas eran un par de desconocidas, dos muchachas que apenas llevaban unos días viviendo en Magnolia y se la pasaban en Fairy Tail. Aun que quienes habían visto el Daimatou Enbu recordaban a Yukino. Pese a ello, el combate iba a ser una muestra de talento y poder, captando la atención de todos.

Si bien sabían que no se podía subestimar a Yukino, casi nadie conocía el nivel de Ireland, y había que considerar que la chica era una dragon slayer.

Rufus y Orga les deseaban suerte a ambas y las animaban a caminar hacia la arena, por su parte Lucy, Juvia y Natsu también se habían acercado a animarlas a combatir deseándoles lo mejor.

Más decididas empezaron a caminar hacia el terreno de combate, pero entonces una voz detuvo a Ireland.

- Mocosa. – Era Gajeel, quien la miraba con seriedad parado junto a Levy. La rubia se acercó hacia él pendiente de que le diría, entonces el dragón de hierro posó una mano sobre su hombro y la impulsó hacia la arena.- Muéstrales la dragona que llevas dentro.

Lo dicho por el moreno le infundió coraje, pero aun así no fue capaz de aplacar los nervios que la colapsaban de camino a la arena, donde Yukino la esperaba pacientemente. Una vez frente a frente la albina habló.

- Voy a ir con todo Ireland-sama, todos queremos descubrir la gran maga que hay dentro de ti.

- Hai, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible…

Frosh bajó, y tras saludar efusivamente a ambas chicas, pues les tenía gran cariño, disparó la bengala que inició el tercer combate de la tarde.

Para asombro de todos, fue Yukino quien empezó el combate pero no utilizó una llave dorada, sino una ¿Bronce?

- ¡Oy Luce! Tú no tienes ninguna así.

- E-Esas son… -Lucy observaba sorprendida a Yukino y el objeto que su mano derecha sostenía. Al igual que con la treceava llave dorada, había un mito acerca de cuatro llaves bronce.- Los sirvientes del Elemento.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Lucy, incluso los de Sabertooth, pues nadie sabía que llaves eran esas. Pero viendo lo absorta que se había quedado la rubia prefirieron ver el combate y averiguarlo.

En la arena, Ireland se mostraba algo tensa y nerviosa, pero observaba analíticamente a Yukino.

- En la actualidad, son conocidas las llaves doradas del zodiaco, y las plateadas de los seres no combativos, los talentos aparte. Pero cuatro llaves de color bronce fueron creadas junto a las demás. No poseen poder ofensivo ni defensivo, ellas simplemente son… Los sirvientes de los cuatro elementos.

- ¿Los sirvientes de los cuatro elementos?

- Ábrete puerta de la Cascada: Baisse.

La llave emitió un destello de luz, y tras eso, un círculo mágico azulado apareció junto a Yukino y al poco tiempo apareció…

Una muchacha de piel azulada, al igual que sus ojos y cabellos. Vestida únicamente con una túnica blanca.

Y tras hacer una leve reverencia hacia Yukino, la cual fue devuelta, la dama azulada empezó a mover de forma ondulante sus brazos. Poco a poco una densa capa de niebla, húmeda, cubrió la zona de la arena, haciendo mucho más complicada la visión del terreno. Ireland dio unos pasos hacia atrás al momento de perder de vista la figura de la albina, cuando notó que sus pies chapoteaban. Un momento. ¿Chapoteaban?

Al bajar la mirada vio sorprendida que toda la arena a sus pies, se había convertido en agua.

- Ábrete puerta del pescado: Piscis.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, antes de saber por qué lado la iban a atacar, fue golpeada. Chocando fuertemente contra un muro derrumbándolo. La fuerza de los escombros y el polvo que estos causaron bastó para disipar a la extraña niebla, al hacerlo todos pudieron observar cómo el ruido que habían escuchado hacia unos momentos se trataba de Ireland, quien intentaba alzarse entre los escombros. No había ni rastro de Baisse, pero vieron sorprendidos como ahora quienes se alzaban ante la rubia eran los enormes Piscis.

- ¡Pescado! –gritó Happy ilusionado, hasta que Charle le golpeó en la cabeza reprendiéndole por su poca consideración. El exceed al no entender a que se refería se giró hacia donde la neko blanca mirada. Persephone temblaba asustada al ver a Ireland tirada entre los escombros.

- Ayr-chan…

- Es fuerte. – Todos miraron hacia el dueño de esas palabras, Lily.- Pese al gran intelecto y fuerza de su oponente, Ireland también es fuerte. No perderá solo por un golpe.

Y Lily tenía razón, poco a poco, Ireland se había ido levantando hasta volver a situarse en el sitio de partida. Tenía varias heridas y parte del costado del vestido y una manga rotos, pero fuera de unos rasguños seguía entera y en pie.

- Sugoi Yukino-san… - Pero no pudo seguir adulando a la joven tigre, pues sin que esta dijese nada Piscis volvió al ataque.

Durante más de cinco minutos el combate consistió en carreras y campos de fuerza protectores por parte de Ireland y embestidas, persecuciones y ataques por parte de Piscis.

- ¡Ayr-chan! ¡Utiliza tus poderes!- El grito de Natsu consiguió hacer despertar a Ireland, era cierto, en todo ese tiempo aun no había usado sus poderes de dragon slayer.

Parando de correr y atenta a la posición de ambos espíritus y sus enormes cuerpos, se concentró. Cerrando los ojos y emitiendo magia de sus manos dejó fluir la magia de dragon por sus venas. Entonces, gritó:

- ¡Alas del dragon de cristal!

Y dos enormes sendas de cristal nacieron del suelo hacia el cielo, atrapando por completo a Piscis y haciéndole desaparecer al instante. La mirada de Ireland era de sorpresa, al igual que la de todos los demás a excepción de Gajeel y Natsu quienes sonreían victoriosos. Las alas del dragón habían resultado ser una de las mejores habilidades de la chica, dándoles una fuerza tal como la de un rugido.

El público observaba fascinado el camino de cumbres de hermoso cristal que surcaban la distancia entre ambas magas. Pero Yukino no se detuvo ahí. Con mirada analítica, pensó en su siguiente movimiento.

- Ábrete puerta de la Roca: Fissure.

Una dama de piel oscura, cabellos y ojos negros, apareció. Al igual que con Baisse únicamente lucía una túnica, esta vez de color verde.

Entonces un temblor empezó a sacudir el lugar. Poco a poco el cristal se iba rompiendo, y para sombro de muchos y espanto de Ireland, grandes brechas se abrían paso en el terreno de combate, haciendo así desaparecer tanto el agua como el cristal. Ireland saltaba como podía y esquivaba las grandes brechas que se iban abriendo en el suelo. Pero Yukino no se quedó ahí, con todavía Fissure actuando, abrió una nueva puerta.

- Ábrete puerta del Surco: Éclater.

Esta vez fue un joven el que apareció de piel sumamente pálida, cabellos blancos y ojos grises. También vestido únicamente por una túnica gris que dejaba entrever gran parte de su pecho y espalda.

Entonces Ireland vio horrorizada como al terremoto se le sumaba un increíble vendaval. Pero pese a la dificultad para moverse fue capaz de crear un escudo de vez en cuando que la salvase de las fuertes ráfagas de viento, dando así tiempo para escapar de los cortes en la tierra.

Yukino mientras tanto miraba con calma a su adversario, sin duda era una maga increíble para estar soportando algo así. Muchos se fijaron en como la rubia no era la única que se cansaba, al parecer el mantener esas dos puertas abiertas estaba pasándole factura a Yukino, pues la albina había empezado a jadear. Y aun así comprobaron que el potencial de ambas chicas, de ambas mujeres, era incalculable. Realmente parecían dos tigresas luchando entre sí, la única diferencia es que ninguna trataba de hacer sufrir a la otra, solo querían un combate deportivo a máxima potencia.

- Ábrete puerta de las escalas: ¡Libra!

Eso era una locura, al mismo tiempo que Fissure desaparecia, ya habiendo agrietado gran parte del terreno, Yukino invocaba a Libra con todavía Éclater ahí.

- Libra, altera la gravedad de Ireland-sama.

- Como desees.

Y para espanto de la rubia, Libra la retuvo contra el muro, muy cerca de una las grandes grietas, impidiéndole utilizar sus manos para crear campos de fuerza o moverse. El impacto de las ráfagas de viento hacia la joven fue inminente.

Muchos dieron por finalizado el encuentro, creyendo que la joven maga no resistiría los fuertes vientos que la acechaban en ese instante. Pero no fue así.

De repente algo en el ambiente cambió, la presión de la magia que se percibía por parte de Ireland varió. Entonces la magia empezó a emanar de su cuerpo en forma de estelas doradas, al igual que ocurrió en el Daimatou Enbu con Sting y Rogue. Mientras todos observaban atentos el cambio en la magia de la chica, y los dragones gemelos observaban impresionados que fuera posible que en realidad la chica fuese una dragon slayer de tercera generación… Libra fue incapaz de sostener el hechizo de gravedad ante la magia que fluía de Ireland.

Entonces el cambio paró, y el cuerpo de la joven lucia lleno de zonas color nácar.

- Dragon Force… -susurró Makarov sorprendido de que la chica fuese capaz de despertarlo por sí mismo al igual que los dragones de Sabertooth. Nadie apartaba la mirada de ella cuando…

- Escamas del dragón de cristal. – En apenas unos instantes la piel de la chica pasó a ser sendas capas de escamas nacaradas, en una técnica muy parecida a la de Gajeel cubriéndose de escamas de hierro. Pocos entendieron para qué hizo tal cosa, pero fijándose mejor descubrieron que ahora, los fuertes vientos de Éclates no dañaban a la chica, quién concentrándose, atacó.- ¡Rugido del dragón de cristal!

Fue tal el rugido que Éclates y Libra desaparecieron en el acto, mientras que Yukino fue lanzada a varios metros resultando bastante herida. Pero a la dama de los tigres todavía le quedaba un As bajo la manga.

- Ábrete puerta de la serpiente: ¡Ophiuchus!

Y la treceava puerta fue liberada, acongojando a parte del público al ver el tamaño y mirada de la enorme serpiente. Mientras tanto los magos no estaban pendientes del enorme animal si no de las magas.

- S-Sugoi… Yukino-kun e Ireland-kun son increíbles…

- Está siendo un gran combate.

Los demás exceeds no fueron capaces de aportar más, simplemente asintieron pendientes del desenlace.

Por su parte tanto Yukino como Ireland estaban bastante heridas, pero sobretodo cansadas. Yukino había excedido en parte su nivel de poder mágico, pues apenas le quedaba gota alguna, muestra de ello era que la chica se encontraba de rodillas, jadeante, tras liberar a Ophiuchus.

Ireland mientras tanto observaba atemorizada a la gran bestia, solo se le ocurría una cosa, pero si usaba eso se quedaría sin una gota de poder mágico después. Tras meditarlo unos segundos, decidió que valía la pena.

- ¡Arte Secreto de Dragon Slayer! – La sorpresa inundó los rostros de todos los espectadores, tanto magos, como exceeds, como humanos.- ¡Destello celestial: Danza tormentosa!

Entonces un gran círculo mágico apareció en el cielo, sobre Ophiuchus, y una inmensa cantidad de afilados cristales en forma de lágrima cayeron desde el cielo en una lluvia torrencial formada por miles de agujas de cristal.

Una gran humareda de polvo rodeó el terreno de lucha, no dejando ver a ninguno de los impresionados espectadores qué es lo que había ocurrido tras el imponente ataque. Poco después el polvo se fue dispersando, hasta dejar ver a dos únicas figuras en la arena, jadeantes y tambaleándose. Ireland y Yukino.

Las dos en pie, agotadas, sin una pizca de magia en sus cuerpos y heridas.

El siguiente ataque sería el definitivo. Ambas avanzaron un par de pasos hasta que… Fueron cayendo poco a poco al suelo, presas del cansancio y la inconsciencia.

- ¡Yukino! / ¡Ireland!

- ¡Y el resultado es un doble k.o! ¡Aye!

- Ninguna de ellas puedes continuar, ambas están eliminadas.

- ¡Es un empate!

Pronto Wendy, acompañada por Rogue, Sting, Natsu, Lucy, Juvia y Mira bajaron para socorrer a las magas, y ver en qué estado se encontraban.

Tras una veloz revisión por parte de la pequeña, quien aprovechó para curar las heridas más graves que eran pocas, suspiró aliviada y habló:

- Solo se han desmayado de puro agotamiento y falta de poder mágico. Ambas están bien, solo cansadas, despertarán dentro de unos minutos.

- Lo mejor será llevarlas a los asientos que hay en nuestras gradas, allí podrán descansar. – propuso Juvia preocupada.

- El maestro debería haber sido precavido y arreglar una enfermería provisional para estos casos. – sentenció Mira, anotándose a sí misma la orden de reprender más tarde al Maestro.

Mientras que los chicos subían a ambas magas y las acomodaban en los asientos dejándolas descanasr, y tras avisar tanto al jurado como a los exceeds de que ambas estaban en perfectas condiciones, el torneo prosiguió.

El cuarto y quinto combate del día no fueron tan impresionantes como el protagonizado por Ireland y Yukino, pero el público también pudo disfrutarlos.

Un nuevo duelo entre magas se vivió tras el resultado del tercer combate. Laki, con su magia de manipulación de la madera se enfrentó a Biska y su increíble precisión y puntería.

Fue un combate muy reñido en el que ambas magas se dejaron la piel, motivadas por las anteriores. Biska tardó casi el tiempo completo del combate en poder acertar directamente a Laki y ganar, pues esta había estado impidiéndole todo tipo de ataques directos con sus figuras de madera.

El último combate del día fue uno de los que más dejo desear, sobre todo por su brevedad. En apenas veinte segundos se determinó al ganador. Al pobre Nab, quien cuando se vio en el marcador intentó huir despavorido, le tocó contra Elfman. Cabe decir que el Strauss ni siquiera tuvo que transformarse en alguna de sus bestias, venció a Nab de un simple y brutal puñetazo.

En ese mismo instante Ireland despertó, un poco confundida al principio al no saber qué había pasado con el combate, pero en seguido vio a Yukino a su lado quien tras sonreírle le explicó lo que había ocurrido pues Rogue se lo había contado. Ambas estaban felices de haber empatado, pues lo habían dado todo e incluso habían disfrutado.

- ¡Y tras este humillante combate se terminan los duelos! ¡Aye!

- Pero eso no quiere decir que el torneo se haya terminado porque…

- Nuestra gran sorpresa final, es la prueba que dará con el ganador del torneo.

- ¡UNA BATALLA! ¡Todos versus todos!

- ¡Él último en pie será el vencedor!

- ¡Suerte!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy, akane 192530, Solchuu .martin .1, Nerea fernandes scarlet, Sky. Without. Sun, Meigore, Shiroo-Chan, Sofi. ****Richardson. 7, John. Levesquemcmahon, Salamander-Natsu, Digigirl2301, ALBOTA RULES, nemuru3003, RoxyL96, Effy, Alma Yukari, inazumadraco y Taturrax por seguirme en esta intrépida y espontanea historia ^^. **

**Y a:**

**Alcai Dragneel: **Lo siento, esta vez he tardado bastante en actualizar, pero dudo mucho que ocurra de nuevo. Respecto al Gray vs Erza, sería muy épico… pero combates tan fuertes y/o esperados no me atrevo, por el hecho de que os puedo decepcionar. Espero que con los combates de hoy y la gran noticia final (en la que sí que puede haber algún momento ErzavsGray) te hayas sentido satisfecha y no desilusionada. Espero que me cuentes que te han parecido los duelos, ¿y el de Lucy y Lissana? Creo que por vuestras reacciones conseguí el impacto que esperaba jaja

**Naileth: ¡BIENVENIDA! **Estoy encantada de tenerte por aquí disfrutando de la historia, es un placer ir conociendo cada vez a más lectores, me hace muy feliz. Lissana se excedió mucho, pero no creo que siga así por mucho tiempo, estoy segura que recapacitará. Espero que vayas contándome que te parece todo lo que va saliendo. De nuevo gracias por estar por aquí ^^

**Luna QueenBlossom: ¡BIENVENIDA! **¿Qué te puedo decir ante un review con una entrada tan emocional? Yo estoy igual de emocionada con que me hayas comentado jajaja Me alegra saber que te están gustando tantos detalles del fic, ves diciéndome que cosas te sorprendes y gustan más y si te gustaría ver algo en especial o algún mención o momento para alguna pareja! =)

**Yamii: **¿Qué te ha parecido? No pude evitar escribir una batalla tan épica, no cuando existe la batalla entre fans de NaLu y el inexistente NaLi, tenía que dejar ver mi punto de vista. Lissana me cae muy bien, y de hecho no la subestimo como se pudo ver en la pelea, pero Lucy es mucha Lucy. Y tu tranquila, hace muchísimo que soy fiel al manga, como para no seguirlo… ¡Con la increíble saga que hay ahora mismo! Y sí, he visto las dos portadas que creo que hay de Mira y Laxus, y buah… el tango de hecho está inspirado en una de ellas.

**Dani-chan95: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea entre Lucy y Lissana, estaba bastante interesada en tu opinión. Pero tranquilo para mi Lissana no es mala, al contrario, si te fijas en el resto del fic sale a menudo mencionada y para bien, así que no te preocupes el berrinche se le va a pasar, y si tendrá pareja pero no os voy a decir quien jujuju… También porque no lo tengo del todo claro no pero… jijji Ya lo veréis. (Aun que lamentándolo mucho no hay Yuri, lo siento jaja)

Respecto al tema de Minerva… yo sigo fielmente el manga, puedes hablar sobre eso lo que quieras tranquilo. Pero no he hecho la historia post-tartaros por el hecho de que no sé cómo va a terminar la cosa y prefería no jugármela. A mi Minerva como personaje me gusta, y más gracias a o que se sabe de ella en esta saga, pero… está muy complicado si debo meterla aquí. Es posible que al final si salga, o que haga varias menciones sobre ella más adelante. Pero salir, salir… difícil porque no me quería meter con la trama de Tartaros. Lo pensaré, ¿vale? No te digo que no sea posible, solo difícil =)

**RubyLRed: **No por favor, nunca os disculpéis si no os da tiempo a comentar en todos los caps, porque de verdad para mi es increíble que simplemente comentéis en uno. Y a veces actualizo con solo horas de diferencia, y otras mira cuanto he tardado (espero que no me vuelva a pasar esto) ¡Lo de las peleas que bueno que he conseguido sorprenderos! Buscaba innovar y al a vez dar un toque sentimental en algunas, la de Natsu y Romeo para mí fue súper especial escribirla. Y has adivinado dos parejas a las que en un principio tenía en mente enfrentar, GrayvsJuvia y FreedvsElfman, pero al final por unas cosas u otras no las he puesto. La primera no lo he hecho porque no quería estirar más los duelos y ya tenía un duelo emocional para cada día, y esa podía llegar a ser un poco previsible. Espero no haberte decepcionado y que estas te hayan encantado ^^

**Rebeca18: ¡BIENVENIDA! **No te preocupes, yo solo viendo que estáis ahí estoy contentísima, y si ya comentais… Bueno no te imaginas como me ilusiono cada vez que veo un review, es una cosa… Y bueno que decirte, primero muchísimas gracias, me siento muy halagada e ilusionada, emocionada, satisfecha, etc, etc, etc con que todo te haya gustado tanto. Porque este fic lo hice con puras ideas disparatadas unidas, quería algo comico, con drama, aventura, romance y bueno… Pues algo en plan Fairy Tail, su esencia es así.

Y Bueno como Oc, ya has conocido a Ireland y Persephone, no voy a poner más personajes así tipo importantes OC, ya tengo bastantes magos en Fairy Tail y Sabertooth jajaj. Respecto a Sting sí, va a tener pareja, muchas ya se están oliendo quien es, aun que trato de esconderlo y de que no se note las cosas hasta al menos un poco más adelante.

_**Como siempre espero ansiosa vuestra opinión, consejo, propuesta y todo lo que os apetezca decir… =)**_

_**¡Es un placer teneros a todos vosotros aquí! Y sí, eso te incluye a ti, lector del cual desconozco tu nombre, pero sé que estas aquí porque Fanfiction me lo chiva ;) **_

_**¡ Ja ne ¡**_


	11. The Final Champion

_**¡Bienvenidos!**_

_**¡Y AQUÍ LLEGA LA GRAN FINAL!**_

_**Para mayor deleite**__**: **__Si os ponéis durante todo el cap de fondo la versión extendida de " Champion of Magic Ost" Y durante el discurso de Makarov que veréis ahora en seguida, " S class Wizard Promotion Trial Ost" Disfrutareis del capítulo con un ambiente de fondo increíble, y sentiréis lo mismo que he sentido yo al escribir el cap inspirándome en estas melodías. Os dejo los links por si no los encontráis:_

_- www. youtube watch?v = UceabzTa7Jc_

_- www. youtube watch?v = iDWv5Sd4Cpc_

_**¡A LEER!**_

_**CAPITULO 10: Ganando el Torneo.**_

- ¡Damas y caballeros!

- ¡Niños y niñas!

- Muchas gracias por la espera, tras ésta hora de descanso para nuestros magos participantes, en terreno de juego… ¡Ya está listo!

- ¡AYE! ¡Las reglas son sencillas! ¡El que salga del rin queda eliminado!

La arena se había convertido en esos momentos en un cuadrilátero gigante rodeado por agua. No había más normas, solo aquel que quedase último en pie dentro del rin sería el campeón. Los participantes serían eliminados o bien por caer al agua, y salir del rin, o bien por quedar inconscientes y no poder continuar.

Todos los participantes ya estaban dentro del rin, algunos con más vendas que otros pero prácticamente recuperados, esperaban impacientes, unos más que otros, la apertura de la gran final.

Por su parte Lucy, junto a Levy y Cana, se quejaba de tener que hacer algo de semejante calibre estando los chicos que nunca se controlaban, y ahora lo harían todavía menos con esta oportunidad. Entonces para sorpresa de las chicas Lissana se acercó a ellas, a lo lejos Mira observaba todo preocupada.

- ¿Sigue sin querer hablar con nadie? – La sorprendió una voz, era Laxus, quien se había acercado a ella sin que esta apenas lo notase.

- Por lo menos conmigo no lo ha hecho, pero parece que está decidida a hablar de nuevo con Lucy. Espero que no haga una tontería y arregle las cosas.

- Hmp, déjalas resolver sus problemas. Céntrate en el combate, no dejes que te hieran.

Mirajane se giró sorprendida por lo dicho por el dragón del rayo, pero igual que había llegado se había marchado en absoluto silencio, sin que ella pudiese percatarse. Volvió a fijarse en su hermana, y en como ahora hablaba de forma seria con Lucy.

- ¿Lissana? – El aumento de tensión que hubo en el ambiente fue predecible, la pequeña de los Strauss no había vuelto a ser vista desde su combate con la rubia, por lo que ahora las chicas estaban sorprendidas de verla allí.

- Lucy. Vengo a disculparme, yo… Estoy muy arrepentida de cómo me comporté el otro día. Esto no justifica el hecho de que te siga viendo como una rival respecto al tema de Natsu y Happy.

- O-Oy… - _¿Por qué siempre tienen que verme como a una rival?_

- Pero hay formas y formas de atajar un tema, y yo escogí la peor forma al aprovecharme de la oportunidad que suponía un duelo mágico entre ambas. Somos amigas, y espero que podamos seguir siéndolo.

- N-No te preocupes _¿ne? _Ya está olvidado, entiendo cómo te sentiste y al final no ocurrió nada. Podemos seguir siendo amigas.

Lissana iba a decir algo más, agradecerle su comprensión o algo, pero algo la detuvo, o más bien alguien. Una voz que se acercaba corriendo.

- ¡Oy Luce! – Era Natsu que se acercó sonriente a toda prisa hacia las magas para después abrazar sorpresivamente a la rubia, quien colorada no sabía qué hacer.- ¡Vamos a darlo todo!

- ¿Natsu?

- Esta vez no podremos participar como equipo Luce, así que te pido que te cuides y que des lo mejor de ti sin salir lastimada.- Lo había dicho con tanto aplomo y seriedad, que nadie fue capaz de contradecir o responder al chico. Natsu tras regalarle una enorme sonrisa a su rubia la soltó y se fue de nuevo corriendo hacia el centro del rin, desde donde quería empezar el combate.

Lucy no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, pero tras hacerlo una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Natsu baka… -Entonces recordó que momentos antes estaba hablando con Lissana y que seguramente una escena así no habría sido plato de buen gusto para la chica. Pero al girarse y buscarla con la mirada la albina ya no estaba.

No muy lejos de allí, Yukino e Ireland conversaban tranquilamente, ambas con aspecto todavía cansado y algunas vendas.

- Yukino-san, Ayr-chan, ¿no sería mejor que no participarais? – Preguntó Wendy un tanto preocupada por sus amigas.

- Wendy-san tiene razón, todavía no os habéis recuperado de vuestro combate. –Eran Sting y Rogue, quienes se habían acercado a las chicas, pues no les hacia especial gracia que saliesen más heridas si combatían ahora también.

- Yukino, deberías iros a descansar.

La albina y la rubia se miraron para después sonreír con picardía.

- Lo lamento Rogue-sama, pero eso no va a suceder.

- No somos tan frágiles como os pensáis. Quizás deberíais preocuparos por vosotros mismos, no vaya a ser que os saquemos del rin…

Wendy no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de pasmo de los dragones gemelos, obviamente no se esperaban una respuesta así por parte de las chicas, quienes chocaron suavemente las manos y sonrieron cómplices.

Los chicos no pudieron decir nada más, ni contestar a la provocación, pues una voz les interrumpió.

- ¿¡Estáis listos!? –Era Persephone, quien se hizo con la atención del público y de los espectadores.

- ¡La gran batalla final va a empezar!

- Pero antes de eso, el maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov, dará unas palabras.

Poniéndose en pie, el que era un padre para casi todos los participantes, y acompañado por la primera Mavis y su viejo amigo Yajima, habló.

- _¡Minna! Estoy orgulloso de cómo os habéis desenvuelto hasta ahora. Tigres y hadas, están forjando un lazo que unirá a dos grandes gremios. La fuerza que ocupa nuestro interior es importante, la fuerza para luchar… ¡Para defender a nuestros seres queridos!_ – Sting y Natsu chocaron sus puños en son de su amistad.- _¡Pero por ello mismo es más importante la fuerza de nuestro corazón!_ – Wendy abrazó a Erza emocionada, mientras que Elfman lloraba a pleno pulmón abrazando a Lissana y a Ever, cerca de Laxus y Mira quienes se miraban entre ellos sonriendo ante las palabras del Maestro.- _¡El valor para proteger y hacer crecer los lazos que nos unen día a día!_ – Gajeel despeinó los cabellos revueltos de Levy mientras le sonreía. Gray y Juvia unieron sus manos momentáneamente, dándose un apretón, para dar seguridad y valentía al otro.- _Hijos míos, nuestro gremio peca de revoltoso, destructivo, agresivo, violento y apasionado… Pero lo que más nos caracteriza es… ¡La fiereza con la que defendemos a nuestra familia! _– Alzack y Bisca se abrazaron, Bickslow y Freed sonrieron, Wacaba y Macao chocaron sus puños por los viejos tiempos. Lucy no pudo evitar llorar emocionada, pues era cierto, su gremio tenía el corazón más grande y puro que jamás se pudiese encontrar. Entonces una mano se entrelazó con la suya, y girándose vio a Natsu quien le sonreía animándola a recomponerse y demostrándole en ese sencillo gesto que él siempre estaría ahí, protegiéndola.- _Dad lo mejor de vosotros, demostrad en cada golpe el rugiente poder que hace temblar a vuestras almas apasionadas. Disfrutad de estos lazos y sobretodo… No cambiéis._- Era la primera vez que Ireland escuchaba un discurso asó, un discursó que la embriagó hasta la última fibra de todo su ser. Girándose mientras se restregaba las traviesas lágrimas de emoción vio como todo el equipo de Sabertooth se sentía igual que ella, como todos buscaban empaparse de los ideales de ese revoltoso gremio y darles valor en su propio gremio. Una radiante sonrisa fue lo que escapó de sus labios tras un suspiro feliz, sonrisa que otro rubia igual de emocionado le devolvió.-_ ¡Vuestra esencia es lo que nos mantiene unidos! Nunca lo olvidéis…_

Un último movimiento fue hecho por Makarov, dando así por terminado su discurso, un puño alzado señalando con un único dedo al cielo. _La promesa de que estés donde estés, tu familia siempre te protegerá._

Todos los magos se unieron a él emocionados, mientras que el público poco a poco inundaba el lugar en aplausos y vítores emocionados. Emoción que aumentó cuando todos los magos se sostuvieron de las manos, en símbolo de su gran lazo y unión.

- ¡Qué comience la batalla!

- ¡AYE!

Y mientras que las palabras de Makarov Dreyar todavía vibraban en el interior de cada uno, la gran bengala final fue disparada, esta vez por todos los exceeds a la vez.

Y la fiesta empezó, pocos advirtieron sobre quien daría el primer golpe, aunque fue de lo más evidente. Mientras Lucy corría entre risas alejándose del centro, Natsu mandaba un rugido hacia medio rin descalificando en el primer ataque a Droy, Wacaba, Nab y Warren.

- ¡Vamos cabrones! ¡Estoy encendido!

Los cinco primeros minutos fueron una auténtica cacería de leones, los más fuertes no se habían ensañado todavía entre ellos, habían preferido hacer espacio antes. Se notaba como gozaban pues, las risas y gritos de euforia se superponían al ruido de los increíbles ataques.

Un cañón de hielo de Gray eliminó a Laki, Kinana y Macao. La devil explosión de Mira a su propia hermana y a Bickslow. Romeo en un ataque sorpresivo lanzó al agua a su padre al mismo tiempo que evitaba un rugido de ¿¡Wendy!? Pero la pequeña tampoco pudo quedarse mucho tiempo quieta pues tuvo que escapar de un ataque que lanzó a casi la mitad de competidores fuera del rin.

Juvia escondida cerca del agua, había ido concentrando gran parte de su magia y en el momento exacto desató unas increíbles "_Alas del amor" _mandando a Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Reedus, Vijeeter, Cana y Elfman fuera del rin. Muchos se giraron hacia ella impactados de la ferocidad y entusiasmo con la que había actuado la normalmente tranquila maga de agua. Pocos habían sido capaces de evitar el ataque, Gray fue capaz de congelar el agua, Erza de cortarla con su armadura de la emperatriz del mar, Max la detuvo haciendo un escudo tras otro de arena quedando casi sin magia, Wendy la contrarrestó con otro rugido, Ireland se clavó al suelo con sus cristales impidiendo así que la corriente se la llevase, y Lucy gracias al escudo esponjoso de Aries fue capaz de salvarse así misma además de a Levy y Yukino.

Aprovechando la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos de muchos de los magos que todavía estaban en pie, Wendy e Ireland unieron fuerzas y mandaron un doble rugido directo a Freed, Evergreen y Rufus, quienes habían estado combatiendo y no habían tenido tiempo de prevenir el ataque.

Por su parte Juvia respiraba de forma agitada al haber usado tal cantidad de agua, no fue consciente del momento en el que Titania se acercó hasta ella dispuesta a golpearla cuando alguien se interpuso. Gray, armado con sus espadas de hielo enfrentó directamente a Erza en un increíble duelo de fuerzo y velocidad, hielo y escapadas. Pero fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando Mirajane Sitri llegó golpeando por un lateral a Erza, lanzándose a una lucha sin piedad alguna entre ambas que aterrorizó a más de un combatiente. Fue tal el impacto de poderes que el mismo Max y Romeo salieron despedidos al agua a causa de la presión que causaban las colisiones entre las magas de clase S.

Alzando la vista cuatro zonas de guerra podían verse en el rin.

Una batalla de truenos entre Laxus y Orga. Una revancha entre los cuatro dragons slayer. El duelo entre las magas de clase S a toda potencia.

Y en la última zona, Gray y Juvia se habían aliado enfrentándose directamente a las otras chicas restantes. Su gran combinación les permitía un juego de defensa-ataque inaudito, con el que rápidamente se deshicieron de Levy y de los espíritus de Yukino. Pero no contaron con que Levy y Lucy eran dos grandes magas estrategas. Antes de poderse dar cuenta Gray y Juvia estaban encerrados en un increíble torbellino de aire.

- ¡Arte Secreto del Dragón del cielo! –Muchos detuvieron un momento sus golpes impactados con la alianza que habían formado las chicas para enfrentarse a los más fuertes.- ¡Devastación de Luz: Taladro del cielo!

Ni con todo el hielo de Gray, o el cuerpo de agua de Juvia, escaparon de terminar en el agua, pues el ataque de Wendy no solo los había lanzado hacia esta, si no que Yukino había utilizado a Fissure para destrozar el suelo bajo sus pies y disminuir el terreno del rin.

Entonces Natsu se fijó en cierto detalle, e intentó avisar a los demás de lo que estaba por venir señalando a cierta rubia…

- O-Oy…

Cuando los demás se giraron a ver que ocurria, comprendieron que muchas veces no era el más fuerte quien ganaba, si no el más astuto. El equipo formado por las chicas iba a hacer daño, y mucho, además esas chicas no eran precisamente débiles.

- _Sonido de los cielos, abre los cielos…_ -Desde el agua Cana, Juvia, Levy y Lissana gritaban a Lucy que destrozase a todos los chicos en ese imponente ataque.- _Estrellas a través del universo, muéstrense ante mí. ¡Con todo su brillo! _– Un enorme círculo mágico apareció bajo los pies de Lucy y su doble, Géminis.- _Tetrabiblos, yo soy la gobernante de las estrellas. _– Desde su sitio, y para sorpresa de los otros tres, Natsu gritaba a Lucy animándola a hacer el ataque más fuerte de su vida.- _Mi aspecto es perfección. ¡Abre tu puerta salvaje! _– Sonriendo, Yukino, Wendy e Ireland se acercaron lo máximo posible a Lucy sin interrumpirla, y al tiempo que la rubia, concentrada, activaba su hechizo, Ireland creó tres burbujas violáceas dejando en su interior a Yukino, Wendy y a ella misma, protegiéndose del ataque.- _88 estrellas de los cielos… ¡abriros! _– Lucy abrió los ojos, dejando ver en el derecho un círculo mágico dorado muestra del potencial del ataque.- _¡URANO METORIA!_

El cielo se llenó de estrellas, y un haz de luz dorada gobernó el lugar. Para gozo del público y espectador, decenas de estrellas cayeron del cielo hasta la arena, golpeando a sus adversarios.

Sorprendentemente el ataque les salió mejor de lo que las chicas habían previsto, Mira y Orga no fueron capaces de esquivar todas las estrellas, por lo que quedaron bastante heridos, al igual que Laxus y Erza, quien había tenido que utilizar su armadura de adamantino, la cual había terminado casi destrozada. Por su parte el cuarteto de dragones tampoco salieron muy bien parados. Sting y Rogue habían tenido que activar la Dragon Force para resistir al ataque, Gajeel pese a haber cubierto su cuerpo de escamas de hierro estaba bastante herido y Natsu… Natsu simplemente había disfrutado golpeando, desviando y siendo herido por las estrellas fugaces de Lucy.

Pero al parecer la combinación de las chicas no iba a quedarse ahí… Ahora todos los competidores estaban atentos a ellas, por lo que debían moverse con rapidez. Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese llegar y atacarlas las chicas se habían resituado formando un triangulo que daba un poco de miedo…

A la derecha Ireland, quien acababa de activar la Dragon Force, de cara a Erza y Mirajane. A la izquierda Yukino con dos llaves en mano, frente a Laxus y Orga. Y en el centro Wendy junto a Lucy, quien sostenía una llave en mano, retando ambas con la mirada a los cuatro dragones.

- _¡Arte Secreto del dragón de cristal!_ – Un enorme círculo mágico blanco apareció sobre las magas de clase S.

- _Ábrete puerta de las escalas: Libra._ – La espíritu estelar se posó a un lado de Yukino, y rápidamente alteró la gravedad de Laxus y Orga, quienes intentaban ponerse en pie al sentirme aplastados contra el suelo.- _Ábrete puerta del Inferno: Feu. -_Un joven de piel escarlata, al igual que sus ojos y largos cabellos apareció, cubierto por una túnica negra. El último Sirviente del Elemento.

- ¡_Ábrete puerta del escorpión: Escorpio!_

_- ¡Wee!_

-_ ¡Vernier! ¡Arms! ¡Enchant!_

No había duda de que las chicas, valientes eran un rato. Pues se habían puesto de acuerdo para atacar todas al mismo tiempo a los rivales más poderosos del rin. Y como si de una misma persona se tratase atacaron.

- _¡Destello Celestial: Danza tormentosa! _– Erza y Mira tuvieron que enfrentarse a un sinfín de cuchillas en forma de gota, desde el cielo era una hermosa lluvia con reflejo arcoíris a causa del cristal, pero escondia una gran fuerza de ataque.

- _¡Destierro Infernal! _– Para sorpresa de muchos, del suelo empezaron a nacer llamas y más llamas, encerrando a Laxus y Orga, todavía presos del cambio de gravedad de Libra, en un mar rojo. _En un infierno._

- _¡Rugido del dragón del cielo! _/ _¡Cañón de Arena! _– Natsu, Rogue, Gajeel y Sting se vieron atacados por la combinación increíble de las magias de Wendy y Escorpio.

El resultado quizá no fue tan satisfactorio como las chicas, ahora agotadas, esperaban. Mirajane y Orga habían quedado eliminados pero todos los demás, pese a sus numerosas heridas, seguían en pie. Y el contraataque llegó.

Laxus y Erza fueron los primeros en actuar. El rubio, impaciente como el solo y harto de las heridas y quemaduras que se había llevado lanzó un potentísimo rugido del dragón del rayo hacia Yukino, descalificándola al instante. Por su parte Erza se armó con la armadura de Alas Negras, y atacó a Ireland, quien solo aguantó durante un par de minutos los embistes de la pelirroja, los cuales iban aumentando de fuerza, con varas de cristal que iba creando.

Tras ver esto, y al mismo tiempo que Gajeel y Natsu combinaban sus rugidos eliminando a Wendy y Lucy, Sting se lanzó hacia Erza con un impresionante ataque.

- _Arte Secreto… ¡Aliento Santo del Dragón Blanco! _– Fue tal el ataque, que pese a que Erza intentó detenerlo con dos de sus espadas terminó siendo lanzada fuera del rin a causa de la intensidad del ataque.

Sting no fue el único que aprovechó. Rogue, al ver como Yukino había sido eliminada tras un temible rugido de Laxus, se lanzó contra este con un rugido del dragón de las sombras todavía mayor al utilizado por Laxus, quien al igual que Erza terminó fuera del rin intentando detener el ataque y contrarrestarlo. Pero Rogue no contó con que estando tan cerca del límite del rin sería blanco fácil.

- Gejeeh. – Gajeel, antes de que el moreno de Sabertooth pudiese percatarse lo lanzó al agua con uno de sus martillazos.

Y al igual que con Rogue, Gajeel pecó de desprevenido porque Sting desde el otro lado lanzó un rugido del dragón blanco en forma de láser que provocó que al esquivarlo el dragón de hierro cayese al agua.

Solamente quedaban dos participantes encima del rin, Sting Eucliffe y Natsu Dragneel.

El final del torneo resultó ser de la manera más absurda y vista hasta la fecha. Mientras Sting buscaba a Natsu con la mirada, el peli-rosado se había ido acercando poco a poco a sus espaldas, hasta que finalmente llamó la atención del rubio llamándole con un dedo sobre su hombro. Cuando Sting se giró sorprendido de ver allí al hada, Natsu solo dijo una cosa mientras sonreía.

- Gané.

En el mismo momento que lo dijo, empujó a Sting haciéndolo caer al agua para pasmo de absolutamente todo el público.

- ¡HE GANADO!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy, akane 192530, Solchuu .martin .1, Nerea fernandes scarlet, Sky. Without. Sun, Meigore, Shiroo-Chan, Sofi. Richardson. 7, John. Levesquemcmahon, Salamander-Natsu, Digigirl2301, ALBOTA RULES, Alcai Dragneel, nemuru3003, RoxyL96, Rebeca18, Effy, Alma Yukari, Naileth , Luna QueenBlossom , Dani-chan95, Maribel, Uzuki Yu-chan, Cristy Dragneel, martydragneel, Luchy10, AMAM16, Ryu Yuki, CrisGC, Riuhmy, inazumadraco y Taturrax por seguirme en esta intrépida y espontanea historia ^^. **

**Y a:**

**Alcai Dragneel: **Dios si me dices cosas como que ya se parece al manga vas a hacer que me estalle el corazón jajaj ¿Tanto os está gustando de verdad? Espero que sí ^^

**Luna QueenBlossom: **¿Eres muy fan del Jerza? Pues atenta a los caps que se avecinan jujuju. ¿Qué te ha parecido la batalla final del torneo? Realmente no tenía nada planeado, he ido escribiendo conforme se me ha ocurrido… Y cuéntame, ¿quién sospechas que será la girl de Stin? e.e

** .73: ¿Eres Yamii? Si no es así… ¡Bienvenida! Y si si que lo eres… ¡Hola!** Jajaj La verdad es que no pensé en poner ningún detalle así entre los duelos en plan referencia romántica, todo el romance va a empezar ahora a tomar cuerpo con los siguientes eventos. Bueno Jet… Me hacia ilu poner algún combate así de Sting jijiji =3 La pelea de Yukino e Ireland te juró que dudé muchísimo si ponerla o no… Tardé tantos días en subir el cap porque no me decía a escribirla, y al final dije: Bah, yo me arriesgo con todo!

**RubyLRed: **Los duelos del segundo día simplemente son… Muy característicos en plan fuerte vs no tan fuerte jajaj El tema de Ireland yo no creo que sea así, de hecho dudé tanto en poner esa pelea o no porque no quería que pensarais que la iba a poner súper fuerte. Creo que el nivel de Ireland está equiparado con el de Wendy respecto a los podres de Dragon, la única diferencia es que tiene el Dragon Force y tenía que ponerlo para demostrar que Ayr es una dragona de tercera generación. Fíjate que ella se ve obligada a activar la dragon forcé solo para poder utilizar el arte secreto. Y su otro tipo de magia es únicamente defensiva y no la controla muy bien. Respecto a Erza… si prácticamente son familia pero eso no quiere decir que nuestra Titania vaya a ser más blanda con ella solo por eso jajaj Mira con Juvia en el examen de clase S… Jajaja Y bueno aquí la has visto pelear un poquito, no podía poner a todos a luchar en duelos.

**Redseb: ¡Bienvenida/o! **Me alegra mucho saber de ti y de tu gusto hacia la historia. Respecto a lo que me has comentado tranquila el romane va a empezar a tomar más forma y consistencia en breves, solo que con el evento del torneo he tenido que atrasarlo, pero espero que haya valido la pena ^^ Y con Jellal bueno, ellos ya han pasado tres años juntos, pero es obvio que el peli-azul va a empezar a salir más puesto que nuestra Titania tiene que resolver asuntitos con él… ^^

_**Como siempre espero ansiosa vuestra opinión, consejo, propuesta y todo lo que os apetezca decir… =)**_

_**¡Es un placer teneros a todos vosotros aquí! Y sí, eso te incluye a ti, lector del cual desconozco tu nombre, pero sé que estas aquí porque Fanfiction me lo chiva ;) **_

_**¡ Ja ne ¡**_


	12. ¡Corre, corre, corre!

_**¡Bienvenidos!**_

_**Y… Gomennasai.**_

_Siento el retraso, pero quiero que sepáis que ha sido por una causa __**muy importante: **__**No he actualizado ningún cap antes a causa del estado crítico y posteior fallecimiento de un familiar muy cercano. **__Espero que lo comprendáis, a partir de ahora volveré a actualizar como de costumbre, o eso intentaré._

_¡Disfrutad!_

_**CAPITULO 11: ¿Cita o Invitación?**_

- Esto es una cita, ¿cierto?

- ¿¡Eh!? – se giró hacia él, confundida.- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Uh, no se… ¿una invitación?

- ¿Tuya?

- Bueno, no es tuya, y no hay nadie más por aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Tsk! ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptarla y ya está? Después de todo has sido tú la que me ha sacado a rastras de esa cena.

- Invítame a cenar.

- Ahora entiendo lo que sufre tu hermano con Ever…

- ¿¡Qué insinúas!?

- Tsk, nada… Vámonos.

No muy lejos de allí, dos sombras habían presenciado la extraña e inusual escena. Dos sombras que poco antes habían vivido una situación muy parecida…

- ¿Lissana? – se extrañó Mirajane al ver a lo lejos la silueta de la que parecía ser su hermana menor. Fijó sus ojos en la figura a su lado, hasta poco a poco reconocer al acompañante de su hermana. – Y ese no es… ¿¡Bickslow!? ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

- Déjalos estar mujer. –replicó una gruesa voz a su derecha. Volteando la albina le miró con cierto reproche y un puchero decorando su rostro.

- Demo… ¡Quiero saber qué es lo que están haciendo esos dos!

- Seguramente lo mismo que nosotros, así que déjalos estar y ya… -farfulló el hombre con molestia. Entonces se percató de la extraña sonrisa que tenía ahora Mirajane.

- ¿A sí? Y… ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo, Laxus?

- Tsk, cállate.

Momentos antes, en el restaurante de Yajima-san….

- ¿Laxus?

- Vámonos. –fue la única repuesta del rubio mientras guiaba por el brazo a la Strauss mayor fuera del recinto.

- ¡Matte!... La cena empezará dentro de poco y tengo que ayudar a…

- Alguien más puede hacerlo. – la cortó el Dreyar acelerando el paso.

- Demo, ¿A dónde vamos? – Mirajane no entendía absolutamente nada en el extraño comportamiento de su compañero de Clase S.

- A cenar. – ese peculiar silencio que prosiguió a las escuetas palabras del mago no le auguró nada bueno, girándose para ver porque de repente la albina no decía nada y además caminaba por propia voluntad dejándose llevar por él, Laxus vio un brillo perverso en ese par de gemas azules, un brillo de pura picardía.

- Laxus… ¿esto es una cita?

- Tsk, cállate.

Y entonces siguieron su camino, esta vez tomados de la mano, una albina de lo más sonriente y un rubio malhumorado y muy sonrojado.

OOoooOOoooOO

Por otra parte, en la cena celebrada tras el torneo…

Un pequeño escenario con banda y micro se habían incluido a un lado de la estancia, donde en esos momentos Cana ambientaba el lugar con una increíble interpretación de _Amii Stewart_ cantando _"Knock On Wood"_, siendo así la delicia de todos.

A su vez los demás disfrutaban de unos pequeños aperitivos a la espera de la comida. Encabezando la gigantesca mesa: El campeón del Torneo, Natsu Dragnel. Animando junto a Lucy, Bisca e Ireland a la castaña en su actuación, media mesa prácticamente estaba de pie bailando gracias al ambiente creado por la Alberona, pero muchos se movían de forma extraña ya que estaban llenos de vendas y/o escayolas.

Después del gran espectáculo que ofreció la joven maga, siempre botella en mano, dos cantantes de la banda subieron y siguieron catando para que los magos pudiesen disfrutar del ambiente junto a la deliciosa comida.

Los platos empezaron a salir al tiempo que se oía de fondo _"Proud Mary"_ en honor a _Ike & Tina Turner,_ en sumáximo apogeo.

Y la verdadera fiesta empezó.

Las chicas, animadas como nunca, cantaban al son de Tina en los estribillos, aumentando así la euforia, y aun así la comida no era dejada de lado, porque mientras que los chicos intentaban unirse competían entre ellos para ver quien comía más, antes de que otro le quitase lo de al lado.

Lo más gracioso es que las chicas no necesitaban preocuparse por no comer, a su modo ellos siempre las cuidaban. La única norma de la competición es que no se podía tocar los platos de ellas, los cuales cada chico, según la chica que le conviniese o tuviese cerca, iban llenando poco a poco no fuera a ser que se quedase "su" chica sin cena.

Claro que para gustos colores… Lucy veía preocupada como todo lo que abundaba en su plato era altamente picante, perfecto para el paladar del peli-rosado pero no para el de ella, aunque también había uno que otro pastelito dulce. El de Erza tenia, una pequeña porción de todo y prácticamente todo el pastel de fresas que habían sacado, Jellal no era competitivo… era precavido, sabía que si alguien más osaba tocarlo la Scarlett lo despellejaría vivo. El de Juvia eran todas cosas frías, salvo una taza de sopa caliente de aspecto bastante sabroso que el Fullbuster había puesto por si acaso. A su modo cada chico era detallista.

A Tina Turner le siguió _Christina Aguilera_ con _"Makes Me Wanna Pray"_ haciendo así que el ánimo de las chicas siguiese al máximo.

Yukino e Ireland no cantaban, veían sus platos asustadas, era tal la cantidad de comida que incluso les cubría la vista. Y es que los chicos de Sabertooth no lo habían pensado ni se habían puesto de acuerdo, simplemente habían llenado el plato de su dama y el de la que esperaban fuese su siguiente dama. Porque sí, pese al buen ambiente, la lucha interna por la dragon slayer de tercera generación no quedaba impune.

Mientras que Rufus les ponía tazas con distintas sopas, Orga lo hacía con cosas carne con salsas picantes, Rogue con verduras y Sting con pastelitos y dulces. Ni siquiera miraban cuando ponían las cosas, entretenidos en tragar lo que ellos mismos llevaban en la boca.

Ever no miraba a Elfman, simplemente le gritaba que más le valía escoger bien su cena. El Strauss, tragando toda la carne que podía iba echando al plato de la maga de mirada petrificante todo tipo de verduras cocinadas, pues sabía que la mujer era vegetariana. Era de hombres saber lo que tu mujer come.

Y Levy solo sabía una cosa, que la combinación de alimentos que había en su plato era la más extraña que había visto en toda su pequeña vida… Y es que el Redfox no sabía los gustos de la enana, por lo que simplemente le empezó llenando el plato de carne roja como le gustaba a él, hasta que pensó que podrían gustarle cosas más suaves, así que todo lo que veía que le parecía "suave", aun sin haberlo probado, lo echaba al plato de su acompañante.

Charle veía con pesar mientras se tomaba su sexta taza de té del día como Happy le llenaba el platito de pescado mientras ponía caras de triunfo y guerra hacia los demás nekos y ojitos de cordero degollado a ella. A su lado Persephone solo podía reírse mientras que con disimulo Lector le ponía cosas dulces en su plato y Lili, sabiendo que la gata debía comer algo antes del postre, le dejaba una pequeña porción de sopa y carne. Frosh simplemente reía con la boca toda manchada de comida.

Los únicos que se podía decir que cenaban con normalidad, disfrutando de su mutua compañía y velada, eran Wendy y Romeo.

Mavis veía todo esto con gran atención, y es que era capaz de preveer las múltiples parejas que podrían surgir de esta generación del gremio, lo que daría lugar a multitud de futuros magos y magas para el gremio. A no ser que algún despistado fallase en su cometido…

Estaría atenta por si en algún momento debía de ayudar a algún que otro hada.

En ese mismo instante, Makarow subió al escenario interrumpiendo a los coristas para hacerse notar.

- ¡Minna! Coff, coff – todos se giraron hacia él, aunque a muchos se les calló una gotita por la cabeza al ver el estado de embriaguez del Maestro.- Dado que estamos todos aquí y no en el gremio, os voy a leer la siguiente prueba para que podáis prepararos: "_Velocidad, fuerza, determinación, aplomo… Son muchas las cargas que un único cuerpo llena, y sin pizca alguna de magia, enfrentar la rivalidad con el sudor de tu frente tendrás."_

Las caras de pasmo de casi todos los magos en aquel lugar no tenían precio, ¿alguno había entendido algo de lo que había dicho el Maestro? Entre tanto hipido había sido difícil…

- Par este evento los equipos se harán al azar una vez todos reunidos, y además será el equipo y no un único miembro quien gane.

Un vez terminada su labor, Makarow volvió a su silla a seguir bebiendo mientras que sus alocados hijos comían y se divertían sin conseguir saber sobre qué iría la prueba del día siguiente. Solo sabían una cosa, tenía pinta de agotadora.

OOoooOOoooOO

Día siguiente. 10.00 am.

En el mismo terreno donde el día anterior se situaba el enorme estadio hoy había una pista de atletismo y varias zonas más deportivas, además al llegar les hicieron a todos ponerse unos extraños uniformes que consistían en una camiseta de manga corta y un pantalón largo para los chicos y corto para las chicas.

- ¡Bienvenidos magos y magas al primer festival deportivo de Fairy Tail! –era la voz de Warren, quien presentaba el evento a un lado de las pistas, junto a la mesa donde todos los excedes estaban listos para comentar y esta vez además para ser jurados en caso de empate. Al otro lado de Warren una gradería improvisada contenía a los magos del gremio que sabían por seguro que no participarían, ya que en este evento el número de participantes seria limitado.

Mientras tanto los demás esperaban ansiosos, nerviosos o simplemente aburridos a que Warren explicase la competición.

- ¡El debut de hoy tendrá una característica muy especial, y es que el cuño que os han puesto a todos los posibles participantes es nada más ni menos que… un sello que anula la magia!

Los numerosos gritos y abucheos por parte de los chicos, y los repliques por parte de las chicas no tardaron en hacerse oír, hasta que una seria Titania los silenció a todos.

- ¡A continuación diré los nombres de los componentes de cada equipo, los cuales se han escogido al azar antes de que llegaseis! Por favor, id pasando y recogiendo vuestra cinta del color del equipo que os haya tocado para distinguiros. –explicó el moreno mientras señalaba la mesa junto a él, llena de cintas azules, rojas, blancas, amarillas y verdes.- ¡Equipo VERDE: Rogue, Droy, Ireland, Juvia y Cana! ¡Equipo AMARILLO: Gray, Erza, Romeo, Bisca y Max! ¡Equipo ROJO: Natsu, Orga, Mirajane, Evergreen y Jet! ¡Equipo BLANCO: Sting, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, Lissana! Y por último… ¡Equipo azul: Levy, Laxus, Elfman, Bickslow y Yukino!

Los magos fuero colocándose como les habían asignado, todavía no muy convencidos del evento que se iba a llevar a cabo. Sobretodo muchos pensaban, entre ellos Lucy, que el Maestro se había pasado un poco, pues muchos de ellos contaban con numerosas heridas y pequeñas lesiones a causa del torneo anterior y una prueba física sin magia sería algo duro de sobrellevar si todavía no se habían recuperado del todo.

Prueba de ello eran los numerosos vendajes que llevaban algunos… entre ellos Yukino e Ireland que habían salido las peor paradas del torneo. Y Wendy no podía curar todas las heridas.

- ¡Muy bien Minna! ¿Estáis listos para empezar? Antes de nada cada equipo deberá numerar a sus integrantes del 1 al 5, porque en cada prueba participará uno de cada equipo o varios.- Tras un par de minutos de espera, Warren prosiguió.- Y empezamos con la primera carrera…. ¡Carrera de 100 metros de salto en saco! ¡Competirá el número 3 de cada equipo!

Poco a poco, y un tanto dubitativos, los seleccionados fueron hasta la salida, donde había un saco del color de su equipo en cada calle de la pista.

- ¡Por el equipo Amarillo: Romeo! ¡Por el Rojo: Mirajane! ¡Del Blanco: Lucy! ¡Azul: Levy! ¡Y por último Verde: Droy! En sus marcas… listos… ¡YA!

En el mismo instante que Frosh disparó la bengala, artilugio del cual nadie podía apartarle ya, los 5 participantes iniciaron la carrera bajo los vítores y ánimos de sus compañeros.

La carrera iba liderada por Romeo quien sorprendentemente controlaba el dominio de salto en saco, le seguía a bastante distancia Mirajane quien iba con sum tranquilidad pero sin perder el equilibrio ni tropezar, el tercer lugar quejándose más que saltando Lucy Heartfilia, intentando no caerse en alguno de sus numerosos tropiezos, casi a la par de ella iba Levy a quien al principio se le había dificultado un poco la cosa, y en último lugar obviamente Droy quien se había caído nada más dar el pistoletazo de salida.

El problema surgió cuando un minuto más tarde Droy empezó a coger velocidad entre enormes bocanas de aire y sudores, al nivel de casi haber alcanzado a las chicas quienes iban a la par peleando por el segundo puesto ya que Romeo les había sacado una gran ventaja.

- Nee Lucy… Deberías adelgazar, se nota que te cuesta saltar porque has engordado, aye. –comentó entre burlas Happy haciendo así enfurecer a la rubia.

- ¡No he engordado!

Pero ese grito ocasiono un ligero traspié de las chicas desconcentrándolas, hasta el punto de que Lucy se cayó al suelo de morros.

- ¡Lu-chan!

- Al parecer Happy tiene razón, a Lucy-san le cuesta luchar contra su peso… -comentó observadora Persephone.

- Fro piensa lo mismo.

- ¡Qué no es verdad! –gritaba la rubia deprimida mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, no calculó que por detrás llegaba un agotadísimo Droy quien tropezó con las piernas de Lucy y cayó directamente sobre una rezagada Levy, que se había quedado a la espera de su amiga por si se había lastimado más el pie herido que ésta tenia vendado.

- ¡Levy! – se preocupó Lili al ver como la peli-azul era incapaz de evitar a tiempo la caída de su corpulento compañero sobre ella, noqueándola al instante.

- ¡Levy-san! – se preocuparon los demás exceed de igual modo.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que quitarle a Droy de encima, la va a asfixiar, aye!

Pero no fue necesario que nadie corriese en su ayuda, ya que cierto dragon slayer se había acercado con una cara terrorífica y acababa de levantar a Droy por el cuello de la camisa, haciendo así al pobre llorar al oír las amenazas del moreno.

Y mientras que Wendy curaba a Levy del shock sufrido y despejaban la pista, Warren anunciaba al ganador y daba paso a la siguiente carrera.

- ¡Y el ganador es el equipo Amarillo! – Gray y Erza lanzaron por los aires a Romeo felicitándole, mientras se reian jocosos de que serían los máximos ganadores.

- ¡Yosh, estoy encendido! ¿¡Qué sigue!?

- L-La carrera de equilibrios… ¡el número 2 tendrá que correr 100 metros sosteniendo una cuchara con un huevo sobre ella con la boca! ¡A sus puestos! Esta vez los participantes serán… ¡Erza, Orga, Sting, Bicslow e Ireland!

- ¿E-enserio… tengo que llevar la cuchara en la boca? – preguntó Ireland un tanto cohibida.

- ¡AYE!

- ¡Listos… YA!

Los cinco salieron disparados, lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, pero claro está que varios de ellos no pensaron en el huevo, únicamente en ser los más rápidos. De ese modo fue como Erza, quien encabezaba la carrera, en un descuido tiró el huevo rompiéndose este en el suelo y haciendo así resbalar a Orga, quien iba tras ella igual de concentrado en únicamente correr y con el huevo dando saltos. Por lo que ambos quedaron descalificados.

- Maldición, n-no pensé que fuera a ser tan complicado, he sido muy ingenua. – se auto-reprendía Titania mientras Bisca intentaba calmarla y le pedía que guardase la espada que no sabían cómo había logrado sacar aun sin magia.

Y volviendo a la carrera solo tres participantes quedaban, Sting en cabeza yendo a un ritmo rápido pero estable, Bicslow corriendo un tanto bruscamente y arriesgando así el huevo y por último Ireland quien iba a trote suave preocupada de que el huevo no se moviese absolutamente nada.

- ¡Ike Ireland! – la animó Sting una vez cruzó la meta proclamándose ganador para que la chica intentase llegar en segundo lugar, pero craso fue el error al fijarse la rubia en el chico y una vez más en el pendiente que este lucia, haciéndola así babear por el delicioso diamante, desconcentrándose y haciendo caer el huevo de la cuchara.

- ¡Ie! – en un intento desesperado de la chica porque el huevo no cayera, intentó cogerlo con las manos reventando el huevo en ellas manchándola toda.- ¿¡Nandeeee!? –gritaba la joven entre pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia.

- ¡Y el ganador es el equipo Blanco! –gritó Warren, aunque instantes después sintió un intenso escalofrió que lo hizo girarse y encontrarse con la escalofriante mirada de Salamander, quien todavía no había participado.- ¡Y proseguimos con nuestra siguiente carrera! ¡La carrera de tres piernas! ¡El participante número 4 deberá escoger a un compañero para correr!

En menos de un minuto las parejas estaban formadas y las piernas de ellos entrelazadas. Por el equipo Amarillo: Bisca y Max, por el Rojo: Natsu y Jet, del Blanco: Lissana y Wendy, en el Azul: Elfman y Bickslow, y finalmente en el Verde: Juvia y Cana.

- ¡Preparados… Listos… YA!

La carrera empezó a buen ritmo, siendo así que las chicas más hábiles y compenetradas les sacaron ventaja a las parejas de los chicos, los cuales al primer paso habían caído. En cabeza Bisca y Max, seguidos muy de cerca por Juvia y Cana, un poco más rezagadas a causa de varios tropiezos Lissana y Wendy y mientras tanto en la meta… Elfman Bickslow discutían culpando el uno al otro por cada caída nada más levantarse, y Jet… Jet simplemente estaba asustado de la extraña sonrisa que Natsu había puesto, realmente temió por su vida ya que… instantes después el peli-rosa salió disparado sin consideración alguna, arrastrando tras de sí el cuerpo de un histérico Jet quien gritaba auxilio.

- ¿Eso está permitido? – preguntó Persephone dudosa en su puesto como juez.

- No lo creo. – le respondieron tranquilamente Lili y Charle mientras que Happy…

- Es una estrategia de Natsu para ganar ¡AYE!

- ¡Sugoi Natsu-kun!

Y sí, efectivamente al final fue el equipo Rojo quien se llevó la victoria, quedando así un eufórico dragón de fuego saltando de alegría por ganar su primera carrera y un inconsciente Jet que todavía pedía socorro…

La siguiente carrera fue la segunda en equilibrios, 100 metros de carrera con un libro sobre la cabeza para el miembro número 5.

- ¡Y es un empate! ¡Evergreen y Yukino han empatado! ¡Nuestro jurado deberá decidir al ganador!

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre los exceeds, quienes muy concentrados debían escoger la paleta del color que creyesen ganador y alzarla, demo… Hubo una mirada que notaron más que las demás, una mirada que le aseguraba una eternidad de piedra si no se portaban bien… por lo que todos a excepción de Charle alzaron el color Rojo.

- ¡Y la ganadora es Evergreen! ¡Victoria para el equipo Rojo!

- ¡Sugoi! ¡Vamos a destrozaros a todos cabrones! –gritaba Natsu de lo más encendido, de no ser porque pese a que lo intentaba sus llamas no salían a causa del sello…

- ¡Siguiente carrera! ¡Tres miembros del equipo deberán hacer rodar una bola gigante hasta la meta!

Fue una carrera cuanto más absurda, cabe decir la importancia que suponía tenía el trabajo en equipo, aquí fue inútil. Nada más empezar la carrera Natsu se fue prácticamente solo de lo más emocionado empujando la gigantesca pelota que era prácticamente más alta que él, dejando atrás a Orga y Mirajane, Elfman gritó que era de hombres emujar algo de semejante tamaño, por lo que intentó hacerlo solo hastiando así a Laxus para risa de Bicslow, Lucy simplemente se rindió ante la fuerza de Sting y Gajeel, los dos únicos equipos que colaboraban eran Erza, Gray y Romeo que iban casi a la cabeza, y las chicas, Juvia, Ireland y Cana.

Al final la victoria fue para el equipo Blanco, ya que en el último momento Gajeel empujó a la coneja hacia Natsu de modo que este de forma instintiva soltó la pelota para intentar coger a su rubia, aunque al final terminaron los dos en el suelo…

- Luce… pesas mucho…

- ¡Cállate!

Tras recomponerse de la última carrera y volver todos a sus puestos, Warren dio paso a la penúltima carrera del festival.

- En último lugar como carrera individual, para el miembro número 1 del grupo…. ¡Carrera hacia atrás haciendo el pino!

¿Realmente había dicho lo que parecía que había dicho? Pensaron muchos al escuchar de que trataba la última carrera, causando así la risa en varios competidores como Sting y Bicslow, y es que de los 5 que participarían solo había 1 al que veian capaz de hacer semejante carrera y es que…

Entre Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus y Rogue… Quitando a Natsu no sabían cual sería más chistoso de ver corriendo de semejante manera.

Así pues, entre sonrojos, bufidos y maldiciones, los cinco líderes se posicionaron en las salidas de pista, listos para empezar. Claro que intentaban no escuchar las risas de los demás, pues Rogue se moría de vergüenza y Laxus parecía que iba a matar dentro de poco a algún pobre ser desgraciado sin culpa…

Desde la grada, Freed y Rufus hacia fotos con una cámara mágica en el aire mientras tomaban un té relajadamente.

- Será bueno inmortalizar esto.

- Lo recuerdo, voy a memorizar todo.

Y entonces la extraña carrera empezó, y para la gran sorpresa de todos, los 5 magos fueron capaces de ir a una velocidad anormal haciendo el pino y yendo hacia atrás. Todos pensaban que la gran disputa seria entre Gray y Natsu, quienes cegados por la competitividad no repararían en lo absurdo o difícil de la carrera, pero la gran sorpresa fue Gajeel, quien no queriendo soportar eso por mucho más tiempo era el que más rápido iba, siendo finalmente, el ganador.

- ¡Y la última carrera que engloba a todo el equipo… ¡ La carrera de relevos! ¡Cada participante deberá recorrer 50 metros, hasta dar finalmente la vuelta entera a la pista!

Y la carrera final empezó.

- ¡Sugoi! ¡Ireland-kun es rápida!

- ¡Aye!

En el primer tramo Ireland, primera corredora del equipo Verde sacó gran ventaja a Bisca, Mirajane, Lucy y Yukino, dando así rápidamente el pase a Droy. Su estrategia había sido clara, debían sacar gran ventaja si querían salvar algo de puntos con Droy corriendo más tarde. Poco a poco las demás fueron pasando los testigos y en cuestión de segundos Droy era superado por Evergreen, Bicslow, Wendy y Romeo. El quipo Rojo llevaba una ventaja notoria al momento que fue Orga quien obtuvo el testigo, mientras que más atrás Lissana y Elfman competían entre sí para ver quien adelantaba a quien, un poco más rezagados iban Max y por último Cana quien empezaba a recuperar la distancia perdida. El cuarto pase fue encabezado por el equipo blanco a manos de Gajeel, seguido muy de cerca por Jet y sorprendentemente para muchos, Levy. Cerca de ellos empezaba a aproximarse Juvia, las chicas del equipo Verde lo daban todo para recuperar el puesto que Ireland había logrado al principio dejando el último aliento para Rogue, y Erza, ambas magas dispuestas a darlo todo y alcanzando y superando así a Jet y Levy.

Cabía destacar que el mago más veloz de Fairy Tail, Jet, sin su magia resultado ser de lo más patoso ya que a pocos metros de dar el pase de testigo trastabilló cayendo, como anteriormente lo había hecho su compañero, sobre Levy. Pero esta vez la caída fue mucho más aparatosa, y sobre todo, bochornosa. Jet realmente empezaba a pensar que pronto necesitaría los servicios de una funeraria, y es que… al caer sus manos habían terminado sobre los senos de la líder del Shadow Gear.

Para muchos fue obvio lo que sucedería a continuación.

Gajeel tras ver de reojo lo sucedido, aumentó su velocidad de manera espeluznante prácticamente lanzándole a Sting el testigo a la cara, para después ir igual o todavía más rápido hasta el lugar donde una sonrojadísima Levy se cubria el pecho avergonzada y un Jet completamente histérico intentaba disculparse antes de sumuerte.

- ¡TÚ! ¡Escoria, como te atreves a tocar así a la enana!

Nadie sabe cómo ocurrió, pero después de eso Gajeel fue capaz de romper el sello de magia, y pese a los vanos intentos por detenerle de Levy, lanzó un potentísimo rugido del dragon de hierro y sombras sobre Jet, mandándole durante una larga temporada al hospital…

Mientras tanto la carrera había terminado, ganando así el equipo Blanco.

- ¡Y para terminar, un premio extra, un última carrera! Esta vez solo el equipo blanco participará, compitiendo entre sí para determinar un único ganador. ¡Los tres primeros recibirán un premio!

Y así pues, tras colocar un nuevo sello a Gajeel, este junto a Sting, Lucy, Wendy y Lissana se prepararon para correr una última vez, en una carrera simple de velocidad de 100 metros.

- ¡Y el ganador es Gajeel! ¡Seguido por Sting, y Wendy!

Sting al ver que su regalo eran dos entradas para el cine, fijó su viste en Wendy quien sostenía dos enorme peluches de Plue, y corrió hacia ella para después pedirle si le podía cambiar su regalo a lo que la chica aceptó gustosa yendo directamente hacia Romeo para preguntarle si quería ir con ella.

Por su parte el rubio se dirigió con una sonrisan que nada tenía que envidiar a la de Natsu, hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos para después regalar a Ireland y Yukino los preciosos Plue's que había ganado. Consiguiendo así un beso en la mejilla que le subió los colores de cierta haga.

- Oy, enana. –Levy se giró al oir a Gajeel llamarla detrás suya.- Vámonos.

- ¿Uh? ¿A dónde?

- A comer algo. –entonces la chica se fijó en el par de entradas para restaurante y teatro que sostenía el chico en su puño, pues era el premio que había obtenido, poniéndose roja al instante.

- Nee nee Gajeel-kun… ¿le estás pidiendo una cita a Levy? – apareció de la nada Mirajane picando al moreno y haciendo así sonrojar todavía más a la pequeña McGarden.

- No. –escupió él de mala gana.

- ¿Y entonces porque le has pedido que vaya contigo a comer?

- Es solo una estúpida invitación. – dicho esto el mago se giró dándole la espalda a las mujeres y empezando a caminar, hasta que… - Enana, ¿vienes o no?

- ¿Eh? ¡H-Hai!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Lamentandolo mucho esta vez contestaré a vuestros reviews en el próximo capitulo, pues hoy ya no me da tiempo. Sumimasen.**

_**Como siempre espero ansiosa vuestra opinión, consejo, propuesta y todo lo que os apetezca decir… =)**_

_**¡Es un placer teneros a todos vosotros aquí! Y sí, eso te incluye a ti, lector del cual desconozco tu nombre, pero sé que estas aquí porque Fanfiction me lo chiva ;) **_

_**¡ Ja ne ¡**_


End file.
